Nora's Arc
by Nutshop
Summary: What if it was Nora that found Jaune in the Emerald Forest? Join our lovable members Nora and Jaune of Team JNPR as they partner up and set sail on the silliest adventure at their time at Beacon Academy! Check my account in DeviantArt to see what tales they have in store! Ch 14: "Did you say we get to have our own office Professor?"
1. How it all Began

**That's right! The legendary vessel, Nora's Arc (which was totally not ripped from Noah's Ark), has finally begun to set sail on the adventure of a lifetime! I always loved these two hunters ever since RWBY first introduced them and what better way to express it than to write about it! Not to mention that there aren't enough stories about them. So enough dilly dallying, enjoy the story!**

* * *

How it all began...

"You came back!" Ruby cheered as her new partner Weiss dragged her by her cloak farther away from the unfortunate, hanging huntsman.

"W-Wait! Don't leave me! Whose going to get me down from here?!" Jaune wailed as he hung high above the ground. "H-hello? Snow Angel? Ruby?! Anybody?!" His pleas for help we left unanswered within the forested expanse of the Emerald Forest.

He was now all alone...

Dangling from a very tall tree...

In the middle of a Grimm-infested forest...

If that didn't spell that he was doomed, then he had no idea what did.

So, as a means to comfort his nerve wrecked state, he attempted to asses his current situation. 'Okay so here's what's happened so far.' Jaune started out in thought. 'Initiation has just started a few minutes ago. I've been launched high into the air without a landing strategy, I've been immobilized by some sort of pointy-spear thingy through my hoodie and now Snow Angel just left me here all alone taking Ruby with her... This isn't good at all. In fact, this is horrible!' He began to slowly sink deeper and deeper into despair but steeled his nerves against his encroaching anxiety. 'Snap out of it Jaune! You're an Arc, and arc's can handle anything! Just take in a few deep breaths. Breathe in, breathe out.' While his rapid heartbeat was slowing down, he noticed that his surroundings seemed to be giving off a calm and peaceful atmosphere.

"At least there isn't a Grimm-like monster that spotted me yet..." The blond knight announced to no one in particular.

That single statement alone would change his life **forever.**

For you see, a frightening creature with the strength to level buildings had heard this boy's blatant statement and grinned dastardly to prove him wrong.

As he attempted to unpin himself from this tree once more, he heard the faint sound of rustling leaves, twigs snapping and some sort of creature slowly making its way towards him.

"Kur-rah... Kur-rah..." The monster called out from nearby.

When Jaune heard the ominous cry of this mysterious creature, he suddenly felt a terrible shiver tingle down his spine as he frantically attempted to locate the source of this... Grimm-like monstrosity. As he continued to search the grounds below, he heard its cry once more.

"Kur-rah!... Kur-rah!..." It growled louder than before.

Jaune could feel the cold sweat form on his forehead and palms as the monstrosity's cries became louder and closer. "H-hello?" Jaune called out. "T-this better not some sort of prank!"

Needless to say, it was more than just a prank.

The creature crept high above the treetops with its flexible limbs climbing from branch to branch in order to avoid detection from its soon-to-be victim. Eventually, it stationed itself on a branch right above its prey. With a clear view of his blond mop of hair, it waited patiently for the perfect time to strike.

While Jaune was unaware of the danger that loomed up above, he was paying attention towards a small bush that was rustling restlessly down below. He held his breath as he prepared himself for the inevitable. For out from the bush emerged...

A small, white, bunny...

He blinked a few times and sighed in relief before squealing like a little girl. "Aww!" Jaune cooed as he saw the adorable little creature. The woodland creature turned its head towards the hanging blond until it spotted the terrifying threat up above. It squeaked loudly while high-tailing it out of there at speeds that could rival a Dust-powered fighter jet! "Aw man." Jaune groaned. "Did I scare of off? It looked like it saw a monster or something." That was when he noticed something rustling violently from directly above his head along with a low-pitched growl. His fear returned full force when he realized that the monster was still in fact, there.

**"KUR-RAH!"** It roared at point blank in front of the poor huntsman. The creature cry could be heard throughout the entire forest. It frightened both initiates and Grimm alike on who created such a noise.

* * *

Weiss and Ruby...

"***Yipe!***" Weiss yelped as she jumped into the arms of a certain dunce. "Wha-what was **THAT?!**"

Ruby could only shrug her shoulders as she wasn't fairing any better. Her legs were quivering of fright from the ear-piercing roar of this fearsome creature. Not to mention that Weiss was a bit to clingy on her grip and was cutting off her oxygen supply. "Weiss... can't... breathe!"

* * *

Pyrrha...

The young Spartan had heard the cries of this vile beast and stopped dead in her tracks scanning her surroundings. "I hope Jaune is okay." She mumbled to herself worryingly. She still was unarmed as her weapon was still with the blond boy she rescued. So she quickened her pace to reach her destination hoping the blond knight was alright.

* * *

Yang and Blake...

Both young women were wincing as they attempted to cover their ears from this sudden screech.

"What was that Blake?" Yang asked as she attempted to shake away the ringing in her ears.

"I'm... I'm not sure," Blake replied back not fairing any better. "We should be cautious if we are to complete our objective."

Yang nodded her head but silently hoped that her little sister would be okay.

* * *

Ozpin and Glynda...

The two professors were startled as much as their initiates when they heard the cries of this monster with Headmaster Ozpin almost spilling his drink. "What in the world?" Glynda muttered as she fixed her glasses. She quickly inspected her scroll that had connection to multiple hidden cameras to try and locate the sound. While she was searching for the causer of this roar, The Headmaster himself had a nostalgic grin on his face.

"Looks like their child has found a new playmate." He grinned while taking another sip of his drink.

* * *

Ren...

He had jumped a little bit until he quickly recognized that sound of the creature. He had to experience that exact cry from a peculiar childhood friend back when they were playing in the forest a few years back. "...Oh dear." Ren sighed. He prayed for the unfortunate individual's safety for the several years to come.

* * *

Yes, many were indeed caught off guard by this monstrous cry, though none were as terrified as Jaune who screamed an octave higher than he thought was possible before covering his face from the sight of the the creature that was about to eviscerate him. As his hands covered his eyes, he felt something gentle poke his nose.

"Boop!" The creature called out in an unfamiliar feminine voice.

Jaune was startled by this new voice and slowly looked between his fingers only to find one of the most unsuspecting sights (in his opinion) of his entire life. For what he saw was a girl, who was most likely his age with short ginger hair, hang upside-down laughing heartedly. "Wow! I never thought that you could scream that high! Are you a girl? No, you couldn't be, your chest is as flat as a washboard! Who uses washboards nowadays anyway? Back at my house we use a washing machine to take care of our clothes. I really like it when my combat skirt come right out of the dryer, it feels like I'm hugging a cloud! But I've never hugged a cloud in real life before so I wouldn't really know. Have you seen Ren?" The orange haired girl asked.

The young hanging knight could only stare with a mix of astonishment, fright, and with a hint of confusion as he attempted to figure out what just happened. When he finally heard her question, he could only say one thing, "...Who?"

"You know, Ren! Tall, Asian, male, handsome, has a long black ponytail." Described the girl hanging upside-down with a series of odd hand gestures. Jaune attempted to recall the young man the fit the description until memory struck.

"Was he the guy that wore the green tailcoat and had that pink lock of hair?" Jaune asked as he stroked his chin in though.

The bubbly girl gleamed once she realized that he understood who she was talking about. "Yep! That's him alright! He's my best friend since we were little!" To prove her point, she pulled out a small picture of the two of them at breakfast with her eating pancakes at an alarming rate. "At any rate, I've got to find him! We promised each other that we could be on the same team after all! We even have our own sloth call so we can find each other!" She suddenly dropped down onto the ground feet first and began to initiate her unusual sloth sound. "Kur-rah! Kur-rah!"

Jaune went wide-eyed when he heard this sound. The way how she mimicked the sloth was very, **VERY** familiar. Then it clicked. "W-wait a minute, were you the one who was making that sloth sound a few minutes ago?!" Deducted the dangling Jaune.

She gasped dramatically when the hanging man made such an accusation. "***GASP!*** H-how did you know?!" The pink girl asked in amazement. How was he able to decipher their top secret animal signal?!

The blond knight gave a blank stare to the girl in front of her as he attempted to answer her question. "You just said tha-"

"That's **AMAZING!** Are you like a super smart detective or something?! You must be if you could figure out that I, Nora Valkyrie, made a super top secret sloth call in order to find my childhood friend Ren!" The girl now named Nora had announced.

"But Nora, you just said-" He was cut off once again by another ***Gasp!***

"How do you know my name?! I didn't even introduce myself yet and you still somehow figured out my identity! Are you stalking me?" She frowned with her arms crossed in disappointment. Jaune's palm promptly met his face after hearing her out sudden accusation. He couldn't answer the question to defend himself as Nora cut him off once again. "No, that's impossible. He did figure out my top secret animal call so that obviously makes him a detective. Why with your detective skills, I bet you could find anybody in this massive forest!" She suddenly stopped moving all over the place and quickly sat in a thinking pose on a nearby rock. Her mind working in overtime to come up with a master plan.

The abrupt silence lasted for a whole minute with Jaune trying to figure out what was going on. "Uh, Nora? Are you-"

Then her brain popped up an epiphany! "**THAT'S IT!**" She cried out.

Jaune jumped at Nora's volume before stuttering, "W-what's is?"

She quickly pulled out her weapon Magnhild into its grenade launcher form before blasting a pink heart shaped pipe bomb at the blond boy's direction. The dusty explosion against the poor plant was able to launch the spear that bounded him to the tree farther away into the Emerald Forest as Jaune fell ungracefully to the ground. Luckily, he was unharmed since he was caught bridal-style by the bubbly bomber.

"Your going to help me find my childhood friend detective... You?" She sheepishly announced. How could she forget about introductions?! That's just plain silly on her part. "Uh, what's your name again?"

Jaune cleared his throat and looked her in the eyes. "Its Jaune, Jaune-"

"Ah yes, Jaune-Jaune!" Nora interjected. She suddenly tilted her head from the name she just heard. "Wait, why's your name Jaune-Jaune? Is that your first name Jaune and last name being Jaune too? That's like saying that my name is Nora-Nora and my friend's name being Ren-Ren! Well, I sometimes called him Ren-Ren when I was little but nowadays I just say 'Reeeen!' or 'Renny' since both of them work just as affectively."

Jaune scoffed at how she had called his name. His last name wasn't Jaune! It was Arc! **A. R. C!** "B-but that's not my la-"

"Ah don't worry Jaune-Jaune, I like it! SO! With my brawns and your detective skills, we can find my friend Ren in no time! So what do you say... Partner?" Nora asked with bright sparkles of in her eyes.

Jaune saw her turquoise gaze stare at him in anticipation expecting and answer. There were many signs that were blaring within him to not accept the deal while on the other hand, he really didn't want to progress through this dangerous Grimm-littered forest all by himself. He weighed his options before muttering one word.

"Oka-"

"Great!" Nora cheered with her arms raised into the air as she simultaneously dropped the blond wannabe detective onto the forest floor with a loud ***OOF!*** "Come on now Jaune-Jaune! We haven't even started yet and you're already taking a break! There is no time to be dilly-dallying! We've got a friend to find!"

"You just dropped me onto the ground-" Jaune complained but was hushed by a pink-gloved finger pressing loosely against his lips.

"Hush! No need to whine Jaune-Jaune! Now quickly, we must ride! To the Noramobile!" She shouted loudly. She then gestured her arm towards a nearby shrub.

"The Noramo what?" Jaune inquired as he pulled himself from the leafy ground.

Just then, an Ursa emerged from the nearby bush with berry juice all over its bony mask. "Rrr?" The Grimm creature grunted as it saw the two hunters. The tall, blond and scraggy one it could take on in his sleep while the female one... was producing a rather menacing aura that quite frankly, scared it tremendously.

She pulled out her weapon and before they all knew it, It turned into a deadly game of tag, with the two hunters being it. "Get him!" She roared dastardly with a menacing grin as she brought down multiple trees that stood in her way.

"What have I done..." Jaune muttered as he gave chase to his... partner.

* * *

**AT LONG LAST! I have finally started this Epic story pairing! It took forever to start since I still needed a bit more data but in the end, It has now begun! I wonder how you guys would enjoy this story so any review and feedback will help in making this story improve into one to remember! So this is Nutshop saying Stay Handsome, and have a Nice Day! :D**

**(Edit) I added a few subtle things to the story, So don't be alarmed if things are a little bit different, should be more funny though!**


	2. Secrets and Snow Angels

**WOW! I seriously wasn't expecting this many people in the fan base to like and follow it this much! Also, is my story really the only one out there that ships these two? Because when I did a search for these two lovable characters being paired together, the results that I received were shocking! **

**...There's only one story.**

**...Just one story?! How is that physically possible?! Yeah sure there are a few stories that show hints of them being shipped together (With one of them being smut), but is mine really the only one that centre's around the two of them?! There's got to be more of them! Though I will assure you that this story will be great! And with that in mind, enjoy the second chapter of Nora's Arc!**

* * *

Secrets and Snow Angels...

"It's this way! No wait- its definitely that way." Weiss directed with mild uncertainty. Five minutes had already passed since they had realized that they were walking in circles with the young heiress attempting to lead them towards their destination with little results. While this was happening, Ruby was seated cross-legged on the grassy ground waiting impatiently for her partner to finalize her decision. "Alright, it official. We passed it."

"Do you even know where we're going?" Ruby asked with a huff as she flopped onto her back into the pale blue eyes of her partner.

"Of course I know where we're going!" Said Weiss with fake confidently. "We're going... To the... Forest... Temple!" Ruby was not impressed with what was being displayed before her and gave the white fencer a dead-panned stare for stating the obvious. "Oh don't give me that! You don't exactly know where we are either."

"At least I don't pretend that I know everything!" The red huntress grumbled as she pulled herself off the ground.

Weiss scoffed at what her 'supposed' partner had suggested. "What's that's supposed to mean?!"

"It means that you're a big, stupid jerk and** I HATE YOU!**" Ruby argued angrily.

"Then stop acting like a childish buffoon!" Weiss yelled back with equal volume.

"And you stop acting like your miss perfect know-it-all!" Ruby countered.

"I'm. Not. Perfect!" Weiss admitted vehemently. "Not yet... but I'm still leagues better than you!" She then turned around and began to walk towards the dense tree line.

Ruby grumbled at the the response she was given and could only puff her cheeks in frustration. Why did she have to partner up with this party-pooper?! She should have just partnered up with Jaune or something when she had the chance, at least he was nicer. As the two little huntresses finished their heated argument in the small clearing, Ruby heard a twig ***Snap!*** and a bush rustle behind her. That was when she realized something rather frightening...

They were being followed...

Ruby stood at the centre of the small clearing carefully examining the trees, searching for signs of the intruder. Weiss, realizing that her partner was no longer following her, turned around only to see her standing in place. "What are you doing now you dunce?!" She asked loudly while walking back to Ruby's location.

"Shh!" Ruby commanded as she quickly silence the loud heiress with her finger placed on her lips. "We're being followed!"

Weiss was about to make yet another rude comment until she too heard the sound of something growling viciously nearby. Then, with their backs turned, something black and hairy jumped from its hiding place behind the bushy folliage and charged towards Weiss's blind spot.

Ruby spotted the impending threat and quickly unfurled her precious weapon Crescent Rose fired an accurate shot towards Grimm threat. The bullet connected with its target flawlessly and created a rather large hole through it's chest causing it crash into the ground with a loud ***Thud!*** which caught the attention of the white fencer as she saw its black blood litter the grassy ground. The fallen Beowulf mustered its remaining strength into one last ferocious howl into the Emerald Forest until it went limp and died from its fatal wound. Just then, several red, glowing pairs of eyes appeared within the shadows of the trees revealing multiple furious Beowulfs that wished to avenge their fallen comrade. Their claws and fangs both long, sharp, and ready to kill their prey.

With the hoards of Grimm now circling around them, the two little hunters were now back to back, their weapons drawn ready to deliver some hunter-like justice towards the vile darkness. "Well this day just keeps getting better!" Weiss stated sarcastically as she spun the chamber of her rapier Myternaster.

"Really? Because in my opinion, I think today kinda sucks." Ruby admitted truthfully with a shrug of her shoulders.

"I was being sarcastic you dolt!" Hissed Weiss. "How can today get any better than this?!" She rhetorically asked.

Just when the Beowulfs were about to pounce, a rambunctious feminine voice cried out, "**YEEEEEE-HAAAAW!**" which in turn, successfully interrupted Grimm's assault. As both Grimm and huntress alike turned towards this odd battle cry, they were greeted with the sight of an Ursa bursting into the clearing while toppling over two tall trees from their roots directly onto several of the startled Beowolves nearby. They couldn't believe their eyes when they saw this Bear-like Grimm rebel against its own kind but were more shocked once they saw who was riding it. On top of this monstrosity were two fellow hunters, one being a grinning, pink girl wielding a grenade launcher while the other one at the front was none other than-

"**JAUNE?!**" Two huntresses exclaimed in unison.

"How do you drive this thing?!" Jaune wailed as he tugged the reins that was tied around the Ursa's mouth in several odd directions.

"I have no idea Jaune-Jaune!" Nora called back with a smile on her face. "But whatever your doing right now, it's working! So keep driving!" She then activated her weapon and began peppering the entire Grimm threat with her pink, custom-made pipe bombs.

"B-but I shouldn't even be doing this!" Jaune cried out. "I don't even have my drivers lic-***BOOOM!***"

"What was that?!" Nora shouted loudly. "I can't hear you over all of these explosions that are happening!" She quickly fired another barrage of pipe bombs toward another approaching crowd of Beowulfs.

"I SAID-" As Jaune repeated his sentence, he was cut off by multiple explosions followed by many Beowulfs yelping in pain.

"Why yes Jaune-Jaune! I do like pancakes!" Nora answered back randomly as she mecha-shifted her weapon into a war hammer. "Now less chatting and more blasting!" The Ursa growled angrily as it began to thrash around stomping and swiping at any soul-less Grimm that dared to stand in its destructive path.

The red and white huntresses, who were in amidst the crossfire, shook themselves from their surprised state and decided to assist the Ursa riders in their battle against the darkness. With their weapons Myternaster and Crescent Rose now added to the fight, the Beowulf pack crumbled at the destructive might of the four hunters and Ursa.

When the last Beowulf had fallen, the Noramobile began to wobble and soon had finally gave in and promptly passed out from exhaustion while unloading its two passengers ungracefully onto the ground. "Wow! That was so much fun!" Nora cheered with her arms high in the air from experiencing such an exciting ride. "I can't believe that you were actually a professional Ursa Driver! The way how you were able to make it move all over the place so gracefully was just like riding on a roller coaster! And while we were on our quest to find my friend Renny, we heard the sounds of someone shouting really loudly! I said we should check it it out because it could have been Ren! And then when we arrived, there were Beowulfs **EVERYWHERE!** I must have blown up like a bazillion of them while you squashed them right Jaune-Jaune?" She waited for a response to come, but for some reason, it never came. "...Jaune-Jaune?" She turned her head left and right until her turquoise gaze stumbled upon the two other huntresses. "Oh hello! Have you girls seen my partner Jaune-Jaune?"

Ruby and Weiss turned towards one another, then back towards the happy bomber. "Uh... You may want to look down." Ruby pointed out as she continued to stare at the sight before her. Did they just ride an Ursa all the way here? More importantly... where did they get that rope lead?

Nora blinked her eyes and finally looked down. "Oh hey Jaune-Jaune!" She stated while patting his blond mop of hair. Said individual was currently squashed with his back providing incredible comfort to Nora's rump while his face was buried in the grassy ground.

"Please... Nora... Get off... back..." Jaune groaned in a muffled tone.

Nora picked up on her partner's plea and promptly hopped off. "Whoopsie! Sorry Jaune-Jaune..." She apologized as she offered her hand towards her flattened partner. "Your back is really comfy!"

When Jaune was finally grabbed hold of Nora's hand, he pulled himself up from the ground. "Man, I hope these grass stain on my pants are washable. These are like my favorite pair!" Jaune grumbled as he patted away the grass and dirt from his clothes. That was when his ocean blue eyes made contact with surprised light-blue ones. "Why fancy meeting you here Snow Angel!" He called out rather seductively striking a handsome pose beside the downed Noramobile.

Weiss backed away from the blond boy with a huff on annoyance while Nora jerked her head towards the blond knight. "Snow angels? Where?!" She cried out. After a minute of fruitlessly searching the small clearing, realization struck. "I don't see any snow angels around here Jaune-Jaune, let alone any snow... But if there isn't any snow... ***GASP!*** Then how are we supposed to make snow angels without any snow?! This is terrible! Hmm, oh I know! What if we made a snow angel right here on the ground! But if you think about it, that wouldn't really considered a snow angel since it wasn't made on snow. So would that make it a dirt angel or a grass angel? Or maybe a leaf angel? I don't know..."

"...Nora." Jaune called out disappointingly. His tan-gloved hand rubbing his forehead for being interrupted of trying to capture his beloved snow angel's heart.

"Yes Jaune-Jaune?" Nora said while tilting her head. Her train of thought completely halted.

"Snow Angel is just a nickname I call her." Jaune stated as he jerked his hand towards the huntress in white.

Weiss then unsheathed her rapier and held it a few inches from his throat. "And if you call me that insufferable nickname one more time Arc, I will castrate you and turn you into a woman! Do you understand me?!"

Jaune could feel the heat escape from his body as he held up his hand innocently."C-crystal clear!" He called out in fright. Once the message was sent across, the heiress lowered her rapier before sheathing it slowly.

While that was happening, the bubbly bomber was trying to wrack her brain in who the white lady had called her partner. "...Whose Arc?" Nora asked out loud with her head tilted the other way.

"It's your partner's last name." Ruby clarified from nearby as she sat on nearby rock.

"But Jaune-Jaune said that his last name was Jaune though!" Nora pointed out.

"I've never said that though!" Jaune argued. "I try to keep telling you that my last name is-"

"Jaune! Which makes your full name to be Jaune-Jaune!" Nora announced completely interrupting her partner once again. "But why would you have two last names anyway? Isn't it way easier to have just one? Unless... You use that last name as one of your secret identities! Now that I think about it, being a detective is a dangerous job after all and what better way than to stay hidden than to have a secret identity!"

Before Jaune could interject, Nora cut him off once more. "Don't worry Jaune-Jaune! Your secret is safe with me!" She then gestured her right hand close to her mouth and pretended to zip them shut.

"...Wait, did you say that Jaune here is a detective?" Ruby inquired curiously. She never heard of this before, though that was understandable since it was supposed to be secret after all.

Nora unzipped her lips to answer the question of the red-clad huntress. "Yep, yep! Jaune-Jaune here is an amazing detective! He was able to figure out my name as well as find you two in the nick of time!" There was a short pause until Nora realized something. "By the way, have either of you two seen my friend Ren?"

"...Who?" the two huntresses asked at the same time.

"You know, Ren! Tall, Asian, male, handsome, has a long black ponytail." Nora stated.

"He's also wearing a green tailcoat and has a pink lock of hair." Jaune pitched in.

The two girls stopped to think back and remember the man of that description. "Was he the guy that also wore white pants?" Ruby asked out loud.

"And the magenta coloured irises?" Weiss added.

The bubbly bomber nodded her head in quickly once she had realized that they might have a clue as to where her childhood friend may possibly be. "Yep that him alright! Have you two seen him anywhere?"

They had thought about for a moment before shaking their heads from side-to-side. "... No, sorry. We've been trying to find the forest temple." Ruby answered back. "You can see how well that turned out." The young scythe wielder pointed at the flattened grass circle around them.

"Well... why don't you guys join me and Nora then?" Jaune requested. The two girls looked at him sceptically and gestured him to continue. Nora had a look of excitement when she heard this. "W-what I'm trying to say is that, if you guys join us, we could find the Forest Temple more easily since four pairs of eyes are better than two. And since were all supposed to meet at the temple anyway, we'll likely be able to spot your friend Ren there anyway!"

The three girls paused for a moment to think this through. Nora was the first to speak. "That... is... The BEST PLAN **I'VE EVER HEARD!**" Nora exclaimed loudly while giving her Jaune-Jaune a big bear hug. "You're so clever Jaune-Jaune! It's a good thing I partnered up with you!"

"Nora! You're crushing... my ribs!" Jaune cried out as the air was squeezed out from his lungs.

The heiress was originally in denial of accompanying the blond boy and his... unique companion. Truth be told, she had no clue where the Forest Temple was and the sooner she could complete this blasted initiation, the better! "That's... actually not a bad idea." Weiss admitted quietly.

"Soo... Are we going with them then?" Ruby asked excitedly like a puppy going out for a walk.

She then gazed upon the blond knight who was slowly turning blue from his partner's powerful embrace. "So long as tall, blond and scraggy doesn't flirt with me, than I suppose we could... accompany them."

"Yay!" Ruby cheered.

Nora suddenly dropped Jaune once again and turned towards the young heiress. "Is tall, blond and scraggy another one of Jaune's secret identities?!"

Ruby and Weiss blinked in confusion before requesting some clarification. "Uh, what are you ta-"

"Wow Jaune-Jaune! How many identities do you have?!" The boy in question was still on the ground trying to get precious air back into his lungs.

"That's... what I... want to... know... myself." He wheezed out as his skin colour was no longer blue.

"You're so mysterious Jaune-Jaune! Is one of your secret identities a secret agent? Oh! Or maybe even a baker! What about a-"

"Nora..." Jaune interrupted quietly.

"Oh! Sorry! I keep forgetting that these secret identities are supposed to be secret after all." Nora apologized as she pulled her partner up from the grassy ground. Once he was his own two feet, She announced, "So without further ado, lead the way Jaune-Jaune!"

A look of astonishment consumed the heiress and the wannabe detective when they heard who was officially in charge of their little group. "Wait a minute! Why does he get be the leader of this group!?" Weiss sneered angrily.

"That's because Jaune-Jaune is a detective and detectives know where they're going!" Nora answered back matter 'o' factly with her hands placed firmly on her hips.

The blond knight thought otherwise. "B-but I never said th-"

"And you guys..." A long pause consumed Nora as she forgot to ask for their names. She should really remember to do so before they are so deep into their discussions. "...Who are you guys again?"

"I'm Ruby!"

"Weiss Schnee."

"Nice to meet to meet you two!" She then shook both their hands rather quickly with so much force that she had almost dislocating their arms in the process. "Now with introductions out of the way! Let us ride! To the Noramobile!" She then jumped onto her Ursa vehicle and waited patiently for it to respond.

It didn't move a muscle... Even when she poked it's bone-coated back, it still didn't even move an inch. "Aw, its broken..." Nora complained.

The three remaining hunters sweat dropped at the sight displayed before them.

"So that's your partner huh?" Ruby asked.

He could only sigh sadly at that response. "Yep..." Jaune answered while slowly shaking his head in agreement.

The black-haired with red highlights at the tips of her hair gave her friend a comforting pat on his back. "Look on the bright side Jaune, at least your not partnered up with Weiss..."

The heiress was less than impressed from that response. "...Hey!"

* * *

**And that's the end of the second chapter of Nora's Arc! I want to do a quick shout out to ****AnimeGirl 144 ****with her fantastic story "_For the Love of Jaune"_ which inspired me to create this wonderful story as well as my many pictures (Well, six pictures at the moment on Deviantart) to becoming a reality! Also, we need some more Nora's Arc ships right now since there are so few right now! So let's get to it! And don't forget that any review as well as feedback will help in improving this story for (Hopefully,) the many chapter in the future! Now with that finally out of the way, this is Nutshop saying Stay Handsome, and have a Nice Day! :D**


	3. Snakes and Aura

**... I am amazed by how popular that this story is becoming. Sure my other story "Keep on Groundkeepin" is quite unique in itself (With my OC being a groundskeeper), but now that I'm comparing that story with this one... There are more Reviews, likes and even Follows and I've only done two chapters! I'm quite shocked, amazed, and all else... Happy! The fact that you guys are enjoying it as much as I do when I write it... It just makes me so happy too! It motivates me to keep going and continue to write about their journey! So there's not really much left to say but,**

**Thank you :)**

**So, What are you waiting for? Go on and read the adventures of this memorable ship Nora's Arc and enjoy!**...

* * *

Snakes and Aura...

'I think that sloth call emanated somewhere around here.' The green gunman hoped as he parted another bush aside towards his destination. It was peacefully tranquil during his stroll in the Emerald Forest with many birds singing happily to one another. He would have enjoyed the peace and quiet atmosphere that the forest welcomed him with a nap, but that could wait as he was a man on a mission. His quest, to find his energetic childhood friend and complete his initiation. His investigation had brought him to examining a damaged tree with a good chunk of its base reduced to splinters. It was quite surprising that the tree itself was still standing. He had seen this kind of damage before but he couldn't but his finger on it. While he was inspecting the tree injury, a deadly Grimm had caught sight of its newest meal.

***...sssss!***

A feint hissing sound could be heard from behind the young man. He quickly brought his attention towards the source of the sound, and unveiled his weapons, a pair of green sub-machine gun pistols with blades attached to the barrel, and armed them for combat. The Grimm creature, realizing that its cover was blown, lunged forth from its hiding place towards the young huntsman with its fangs bared for the intent to kill.

The green gunman side-stepped away from the Grimm creature and prepared his fighting stance. Just when he was about to counter-attack, his senses picked up yet another presence behind him. He jumped away from this surprise threat with his eyes set on his attackers. When he was a safe distance away, he caught a good glimpse of his opponent and realized what he was up against.

The King Taijitu. A terrifying snake Grimm with two heads, one black and one white, located at both ends of its long, scaly body. It was as long as four city buses with piercing red eyes. Its fangs coated with a deadly toxin that could down a huntsman in less than a second while ripping through their bodies into little bitty pieces.

With that being said, the green gunman pointed his weapons dubbed Stormflowers and charged towards this newest adversary. 'I hope Nora's fairing better' he thought as he pulled the triggers and fired towards the Grimm monstrosity.

* * *

Meanwhile...

"So, remind me again... Why Jaune is in the lead again?" Weiss grumbled at the back of the pack.

"Apparently, Nora said that he's a detective and that he knows where the Forest Temple is." Ruby parroted beside her. "But now that I think about it... I'm starting to reconsider that fact."

"Jeez, I wonder why..." The heiress groaned in a dead-panned tone.

Ruby tapped her chin as if she was in deep thought before voicing her opinion. "Hmm... I think it's the pants." The scythe wielder commented with a shrug. The young heiress could only shake her head in disbelief as the pair turned their attention towards their 'glorious' leader... who was currently chasing after his... partner.

"Look at the pretty butterfly!" Nora exclaimed happily with her arms extended to capture her newest target. "Look at how sparkly and pink it is! Maybe it's a fairy! **OH!** I always wanted to catch a fairy!"

"N-Nora! That's not a fairy! Come back!" The blond leader cried out behind her.

"..." Would they ever complete their initiation at this rate? Only time would tell.

...Though one thing was for certain, it was quite amusing to watch their antics.

The energetic young bomber continued her quest to captured the winged creature which led her to part away a branch that blocked her path. When Jaune finally caught up to his partner, he attempted to catch his breath, unaware of what was going to happen next. So it wasn't really that surprising when Nora ran forward once more while letting go of that troublesome branch. The whiplash rushed back at incredible speeds and struck the blonde's face with so much force that it caused him to hit that ground with a startled ***YELP!***

After a few seconds of looking around the forest, disappointment consumed her. "Aww, I lost it..." Nora pouted sadly. She then heard the sounds of her partner groaning in pain and quickly turned around. "Are you okay Jaune-Jaune?"

"Yeah, yeah I'm fine Nora." Jaune stated as he cupped his right cheek. When he pulled his hand from his cheek, he heard a small ***Gasp!*** emanate from nearby.

"Jaune-Jaune, your cheek!" Nora pointed out in surprise.

A look of confusion arose from his face when he felt his cheek once more and realized that he must have received a cut from that dangerous branch. "I'm okay Nora, it's just a scratch."

"Your not okay Jaune-Jaune! You've got a boo-boo!" Nora deducted skillfully with her medical diagnosis. "But don't worry! I've got just the thing!" She pulled out a small rectangular packet before applying its contents onto the injury.

"You alright Jaune?" Ruby called as they made their way towards the two on the ground. "That branch sent you flying."

"Yeah, I'm fine Ruby. I just got a graze on the cheek that's all." Jaune answered back while simply sitting upright.

"Aaaand Done!" Nora announced as she inspected her handiwork.

Jaune felt his cheek once more when he felt something cover his wound. It felt like a band-aid was applied to cover the injury and to be frank, it did feel a bit better! "Thanks Nora."

"No problem Jaune-Jaune!" Nora happily replied while pulling him back up to his feet.

"I'm surprised that you didn't just use you aura to shield yourself from that branch." Weiss remarked with her arms crossed.

"My... what?" Jaune inquired utterly confused.

"Your Aura!" Ruby stated as she conjured forth hers to create a feint red glow around herself. "You know, the glowing force field thingy that everyone has inside of themselves! It helps us survive against the Grimm since they don't have any. Not to mention it can heal injuries really fast! Even the best hunters use it!" The three girls were hit with silence as the blonde boy looked even more lost than before.

"Jaune... Do you even know what Aura is?!" Weiss cried out in astonishment.

"Who me? Sure I know all about this... Aura glowy... stuff... Not really- no..." Jaune replied sheepishly. His answer caused the three huntresses to go wide eyed at the sight before them.

"Let me get this straight... You want to become a huntsman, by enrolling into one of the most prestigious academies in all of Remnant... And you don't even have your Aura unlocked?!" The heiress stated in shock. "You must either be a COMPLETE dunce-"

"...Or one of the most powerful huntsman the school has EVER **SEEN!**"

"Exactl- wait what?!" Weiss stuttered at what the pink warrior had suggested.

"It all makes so much sense now! Oh how couldn't I see the signs earlier!" Nora proclaimed as she looked ashamed in failing to realizing something incredibly amazing.

The remaining three turned towards the bubbly bomber with looks of confusion on their faces hoping to figure out what in the world was she thinking. "Uh, what are you talking about?" Jaune asked with mild uncertainty.

Nora turned her head towards the three before pointing at her partner dramatically. "Don't you guys see?!" She started out. "Jaune-Jaune here was able to make it all the way to this super difficult academy without even needing to utilize his Aura at all! That must mean that he's an amazing huntsman!"

Jaune, realizing where she was heading with the discussion, went wide eyed at what she was suggesting. "N-now wait a minute Nora! Just because I don't have an Aura doesn't mean that I'm that good!" He admitted truthfully. He wish he was though...

"He does have a point Nora..." Ruby agreed with a nod. "Even if his Aura isn't unlocked, it doesn't just make him some sort of legendary huntsman." She paused for a few seconds before turning towards the blonde knight. "Wait, are you though Jaune?"

"Not that I know of Ruby." Jaune confessed. He was just an average teenage boy who wanted to become a hero like his parents. Nothing special about that really.

Nora paused for a moment to absorb this new information. Then an idea popped into her mind. "Jaune-Jaune! What's the biggest, scariest Grimm that you have ever faced so far?"

The blonde huntsman was quite uncomfortable with the amount of attention he was receiving from the three huntresses. "Uh... I-If I was to be truthfully honest, the toughest Grimm that ive ever met was... What was it called again? A Nevermore I think?" The three girls stared back at him in shock when he announced this information. He took this moment of silence and their looks of astonishment as a sign to elaborate. "W-well, we have this nasty problem with a bunch of Nevermore's attacking us back at my hometown-"

"See?! What did I tell you?" Nora announced proudly while successfully cutting off her partner once again. "If Jaune-Jaune could take on a Nevermore without his Aura, imagine the possibilities if he DID have his Aura!" Her imagination kicked into overdrive as she saw her partner annihilate hoards of Grimm with every slice."

"N-Nora!" Jaune called out loudly. He still had to tell them that he got kidnapped by the avian Grimm. Although he was from a long line of Grimm-slaying heroes, he has never slain a Grimm before. Not even a Baby Beowulf! He still has the bite marks on his finger to this day! "I got trapped in their nest A few years ago and-"

"Took the fight directly towards the Grimm lair itself! Without your Aura to boot!" Nora interrupted in with more stars twinkling in her eyes. "Wow Jaune-Jaune! You're **AMAZING!**"

Weiss was dumbfounded with the recent discovery of the blonde knight's prowess. He made such a weak impression the first time they met with all the flirting, and the blue onesie. Though at the same time, she was thankful that she wouldn't have to deal with all of his constant flirting.

Ruby was thinking of something else entirely. She wished that she was partnered up with him. She was kinda jealous of the ginger in front of her for having such a companion like Jaune. Images of him clad in a full suit of armour could be seen along with her saving the day against criminals and monsters alike.

Jaune was mortified. He had no idea how a single scratch from a branch caused things to escalate in a span of seconds. They were dubbing him as some sort of skilful hero that doesn't even need his Aura! Though this... Aura stuff... did sound pretty awesome!

And Nora... was simply imagining... pancakes. And sloth's..?

After a moment of silence passed between the four, Nora cleared her throat and made a special announcement. "Alrighty then Jaune-Jaune! Close your eyes and don't move a muscle!"

Jaune was snapped from his train of thought and remembered that he still hadn't finished telling his tale. "B-but Nor-"

"**ZIP IT!**" Nora shouted successfully interrupting her partner. "I'm going to unlock your Aura!"

"Uhh, are you sure you should be doing this Nora?" Ruby asked skeptically with worry evident in her voice.

"Of course I'm sure! I'm Jaune-Jaune's partner and its my duty as his partner to make sure that we both become super amazing hunters the world has ever seen!" Nora vowed enthusiastically. "Now close those eyes of yours so we can start!"

Jaune, realizing that he would continued to be cut off, simply gave up and closed his eyes.

When Nora saw that her partner had finally complied, she conjured up her pink Aura, placed her hand above his forehead, closed her eyes and began the ritual.

"For it is in passing that we achieve immortality, through this we become a... Um... a pencil?" She knew the word that was looking for started with a 'p' but what was it?! Plane? Pineapple?! The bubbly bomber slowly opened one of her eyes and peeked towards the other two huntresses with a look that clearly meant 'What's supposed to be said next?'

"Paragon." Weiss called out as she shook her head. A pencil? Why in the world would she have thought that 'pencil' was the right thing to say?!

"**PARAGON!** Yes! A paragon of virtue and glory to rise above all! Infinite in distance and... Unstuck?"

"Unbound." Mumbled Ruby as she tried not to laugh. She was barely composing herself from how silly this ritual was.

The bubbly bomber couldn't really hear that last word since she said it so quietly. "...Onion?"

"It's unbound!" Shouted the heiress as she glanced at her partner... who was at the brink of breaking into laughter. Seriously?! **ONION?!**

"**UNBOUND!** Right! I totally said that! Unbound by death, I release your soul, and by my shoulder... protect thee!"

Suddenly, a bright white light consumed the area around them causing the three huntresses to be to squint their eyes. After a few moments, the light dimmed down revealing a glowing Jaune standing at the centre.

"Whoa..." Ruby, Jaune and Nora whispered in awe simultaneously. Weiss remained silent but couldn't hide her surprise. He must have quite a large quantity of Aura for him to produce that much light!

"...D-did it work?" Ruby asked curiously.

"Let's find out!" Nora called out. She casually walked towards her partner with a look of determination on her face. When she arrived, she placed her hand on his right cheek causing her blond partner to blush from how close their faces were... Rubbed it a tiny bit.

...Before ripping off the band-aid with one swift motion.

"**OW!**" Jaune yelped as he rubbed his injured cheek. "What was that for?!"

"To check if we unlocked your Aura properly!" Nora states cryptically as she removed his gloved appendage.

"You could have told me that you were going to do that..." The blond knight grumbled. That seriously **HURT!**

The bubbly bomber rolled her eyes as she continued to lower her partner's hand from his face. Once it was removed, the three noticed that his injury was no longer there! "Yep! All... done..." Suddenly, her legs began to wobble until she made her ungraceful decent towards the ground. She didn't hit the dirt as her partner Jaune caught her just in time.

"N-Nora?! Are you okay?!" Jaune asked with worry in his voice as he wrapped her arm around his shoulder.

"Yeah... I'm good... Though I'm feeling a bit pooped though." Nora confessed jokingly as she leaned on his shoulder.

"That's another thing about having your Aura unlocked." Weiss informed. "It requires a lot Aura of another person to successfully unlock it. The effects of fatigue or exhaustion are normal side affects to the one who unlocked their Aura such as Nora here."

"Yep... Just give me a few minutes... and I'll be good to go." Nora panted heavily. The blond knight didn't want her to strain herself more than she needed to because of her unlocking his aura. It was thanks to her that he finally got this... Aura thingy to protect himself with. Now what would be a good reward for his tired partner? As he continued to brainstorm, a brilliant idea popped into his mind. "Jaune-Jaune?" That was when Nora yelped in surprise when she was lifted off her feet and onto the comfortable back of her partner. "J-Jaune-Jaune?!" She cried out, a faint blush appearing on her face.

"Don't worry about it Nora." Jaune stated as he got his bearings. "Consider this my thank you for unlocking my Aura." He gave her a reassuring smile as he got a better hold of his pooped-out companion.

The bubbly bombers look of surprise quickly changed to happiness as she loosely draped her arms over his broad shoulders. "Thanks Jaune-Jaune. You're a great partner!" She admitted truthfully. The blonde boy blushed a bit for receiving such a compliment. Sure he received compliments like that from his parents and siblings back when he was little, but to have someone else give him such a compliment... It was foreign to him. In a good way. "Now quickly Noramobile V2! To the Forest Temple!"

He blinked his eyes a few times when he heard this. "Noramobile... V2?" Jaune asked sceptically.

"Yep! Scratch that as one more secret identity for you Jaune-Jaune!" She added with a grin on her face.

Jaune shook his head agreement while slowly getting accustomed to Nora's optimistic nature. "So? What are we waiting for?! Lead the way Nora!" Jaune answered back causing his passenger to giggle in excitement.

"Aye-aye Jaune-Jaune!" Nora cheered with a mock salute. She blink a few times when she fully realized what her partner had said. "Oh wait... I'm supposed to be the captain! ***Ahem!*** As the captain! I say we go that way!" She then pointed her arm in a random direction.

"Aye-Aye Nora!" The blond knight replied happily. If she was going to be his partner for the next four years, he may as well get used to this.

On the sidelines, a stingy heiress scoffed at what was happening in front of her. "How come she gets to be in charge now?!" Weiss complained. "Would somebody just please explain what is going on?!" She quickly turned towards her partner for her answer but was only met with silence. "...Ruby?"

"I want a piggy-back too..." The young girl whined sadly.

"..."

"...What? Wouldn't you want one too after seeing Nora get one?!" Ruby argued loudly with a pout.

"...I'm surrounded by children." The young heiress stated bluntly as her palm promptly met with her face.

* * *

**Oh Weiss. Deep inside she would be the kind of person who would hide your desires in wanting a piggyback ride! So yeah, Nora has unlocked the powers of Jaune Arc's Aura. Though that still leaves many questions unanswered. **

**How will our remaining hunters find their way to the Forest Temple?**

**Will Nora ever find her best friend Ren-Ren?**

**Will Ruby ever get a piggyback ride?**

**... I won't tell you! You'll just have to wait for the next chapters of Nora's Arc to find out! So leave a review or any constructive criticism, it will be helpful to turn this story into one to remember. So with that all out of the way, this is Nutshop saying, Stay Handsome and Have a Nice Day! :D**


	4. Bird Bait Blues

**So it's finally arrived! The fourth chapter of our lovable duo's adventure on the great Nora's Arc! I was so excited to write this chapter for the longest time and now it has come! So sit back, relax and enjoy the adventure! XD **

* * *

Bird Bait Blues...

"...Uh, could you guys explain to me why we're doing this again?" Jaune requested as he slowly prepared his nerves for what was to come.

"Must I repeat myself one more time Arc?" An irritated Weiss grumbled at his lack of attention. "This is the probably the third times that I've had to retell the story!"

"Oh! Oh! Can you say it one more time though Weiss? Please, please, please?!" Nora begged. "I really like it when you say it! Not to mention that I forgot what we were supposed to put on this sign." She then pulled out her handy, dandy, notebook and with her tongue stuck out at the right of her lips, attempted to jog her memory. "Was it 'Happy Birthday?' No. It can't be, it's not its birthday yet. Maybe 'You stink?' Nah, I don't think it's smelly. Oh how about 'I'm a distraction!' Ohh! That could work!"

"Speaking of signs, where did you get this sign anyway Nora?" Ruby inquired as she continued to paint the sign in question white with a paintbrush.

"I made it!" Nora proudly exclaimed.

"...How?!" The remaining three hunters cried out.

"From that tree silly!" The bomber explained with her finger pointed directly at a nearby tree. The red and white huntresses plus Jaune brought their attention towards the tree, or what remained as it that was reduced to a stump surrounded by wooden splinters.

"Huh... Okay!" Ruby shrugged before completing her objective. Painting this sign.

"But could you please repeat it one more time though please?" Nora asked once more.

"Wait, weren't you the one who came up with the idea?" Weiss commented.

"Wait, was I? Hm... No, it wasn't me. I think it was Ruby that came up with the idea!"

"Now that I think about it, Weiss does say the story really well." Ruby admitted. "So could you Weiss?"

"Not you too!" The heiress complained. "No! I won't say it anymore and you can't convince me to say it otherwise!" she crossed her arms in a huff while standing her ground. When she looked at her partner, she was greeted with a surprising sight.

Kneeling on the ground with their fingers woven together was a young Ruby Rose silently pleading towards her partner with the most adorable puppy-dog eye look she could muster.

"N-no! I will not f-falter!" The heiress stuttered, caught by surprise from her teammate.

But Ruby pressed on her cute assault. She noticed that Weiss was at the brink of submitting and only needed one last push. 'I'll have to use my final form!' She thought to herself. With the last of her strength, she let out a small puppy-like whimper and shedded single tear from her eyes.

"Nnn- FINE! I'LL DO IT! JUST STOP! FOR THE LOVE OF ALL THINGS ADORABLE JUST STOP!" Weiss called out in defeat.

"Yay!" Ruby and Nora cheered in excitement. Jaune on the other hand made a mental note to make some precautions against Ruby's deadly technique.

After the heiress composed herself, she stated something very important. "You better pay attention this time because I'm NOT going to repeat myself! Do I make myself clear?!" The two girls nodded their heads in understanding. Once Weiss was certain that they heard he demands, she cleared her throat and retold the story.

* * *

Earlier...

_"We'll never get out of this forest!" Weiss screamed out in frustration. _

_"Don't worry Weiss!" Nora called out with a pat on the back. "We'll get out of here soon."_

_"Oh don't get me started on your poor leadership skills!" Weiss shouted. "Need I remind you that you were the one that lead us directly into that Ursa Den?!"_

_"I was only asking for directions..." Nora countered with a huff._

_"Though it would be nice to know where the Forest Temple would be." Ruby pouted from a rock nearby. "All these trees look the same and if feels like we're walking in circles again."_

_"Ugh don't get me started on all of these trees." Jaune whined. "They look just like the trees from my home town when I got a bird's eye view of the entire forest thanks to me being kidnapped by a Nevermore! The best part about it all, that was when I discovered that I had motion sickness..."_

_The three girls blinked at Jaune's blunt statement before quickly turning towards one another. After a quick glance and a nod of their heads, they huddled into a circle with their heads down._

_"That's it! We'll get a birds eye view!" Ruby called out in a loud whisper._

_"Are you crazy?!" Weiss shouted quietly. "Are we really going to hitch a ride on a massive Grimm like that?!"_

_"I like the sound of that!" Nora answered back. "I was going to say ride some more Ursa's but this idea sounds way better!"_

_"I still don't think we should be doing this." Weiss called out with uncertainty._

_"Look Weiss." Ruby stated. "Do you want to do this and get to the Forest Temple or are we just going to wander around this forest all day."_

_The young heiress weighed her options before grumbling, "Fine..."_

_"Great! First thing we have to do is find a Nevermore... Uh, Any ideas on how to find one?" Ruby asked sheepishly._

_"Oh! I know where!" Nora shouted quietly. "I saw a biiig birds nest that could belong to one nearby!"_

_"That sounds logical, but you all are forgetting something rather important. How are we supposed to do it anyway? None of us have any experience with how to deal with one." Weiss added. "No one except-"_

_"Uh... guys? What are you guys doing?" The blonde knight asks from nearby. That was when his gaze met with Nora and Ruby with a sinister... twinkle in their eyes while the young heiress was giving him an apologetic stare for what was to come. "...Uh, did I miss something?"_

_Suddenly, his arms were hooked by his two friends Ruby and Nora as they suddenly took one arm each and began to drag him off. "W-what are you guys doing?!" Jaune cried out in panic._

_"We're off to ride a Nevermore!" His captors cried out in unison._

_"W-What?!"_

* * *

Back to Present time...

"So to bluntly put it, we're going to lure the Nevermore off from its nest, towards the bottom of this cliff so we can all jump onto it and catch a ride all the way to the Forest Templ-"

"I get that part." Jaune interrupted. "I just want to know why am I wearing all of... This?" When he began to inspect himself, not only was he wearing his usual attire, he was also wearing Ruby's signature red cloak on his back, his kite shield extended with the blade still sheathed latched onto his left arm and a white sign that, for some strange reason, had the words 'Eat me' drawn onto its flat surface with black marker.

"Because Jaune-Jaune," Nora explained as she held her partner's shoulder. "You're going to be the bait!"

'Oh, I see. I'm going to be bait.' Jaune thought out. He stopped and blinked a few times and paled when he realized his current position. **"...WHAT?!"** Jaune cried out in horror. Suddenly, he felt himself no longer at the top of the cliff as the young heiress had conjured a small launch glyph beneath his feet. As he was screaming like a little girl during his descent towards the bottom of the cliff, he crash landed into several tree branches making the three huntresses wince every time they heard both branches snap followed by several loud ***OOF!***'s and ***OW!***'s from the blond knight. Eventually, he made it to the bottom a little dirty, but for the most part okay. "Wh-why me?!" He shouted as his hands began removing the twigs and leaves from his hair and clothes.

"Because, you're the only one out of all of us who has the most experience with Nevermore's that you could survive a nest full of them!" Nora answered back from the top of the cliff.

"I never said that!" He argued. "Before I even have a chance to explain myself I always get cut off before I even fini-"

"And you have a shield so you can defend yourself better!" Ruby added alongside the energetic bomber.

"See what I mean?!" He complained. Why does this happen all the time anyway?!

"All you have to do is just run and not die! It's not that hard to understand!" Weiss shouted.

"It's incredibly hard to understand!" Jaune retorted from the bottom. "And why can't either of you do this?! You're both faster than me and Weiss has those glowing, circle... thingy's."

"They're called Glyphs you dunce!" Weiss shouted from up above in frustration.

"I can't really tell the difference myself either." Nora admitted sheepishly.

"Look, Jaune!" The heiress shouted whilst ignoring her pink companion's comment. "Just bring the Nevermore Grimm here to the bottom of the cliff and we'll take care of the rest!"

"Don't worry Jaune!" Ruby started out. "We'll make sure that you'll live!"

"I vouch for that!" Nora called out.

"Can I just not be the bait?!" Jaune whined.

**"NO!"** The three huntresses shouted back.

"Just get it over with so we can find the blasted Forest Temple!" Weiss commanded.

"...Fine." Jaune whimpered back as he walked towards his imminent demise.

As the blonde knight disappeared into the Emerald Forest, the three huntresses began to wait...

"... Is it here yet?" Nora asked.

"Nope." Ruby replied.

Nora began to tap her fingers and look at the leaves fall from trees. After a few seconds, she asked "... How about now?"

"Still no..." Ruby repeated.

"Oh no..." Weiss grumbled. This was going to take a while.

* * *

Unaware of Weiss's suffering, the blond knight slowly made his way towards the nest of the Nevermore. He could feel the atmosphere turn into cold, pale, and dreaded place as the ground began to grow misty and rotten. As he took another step, he felt something crunch and break underneath his feet and turned towards his shoes. He was greeted with the sight of several bone piles scattered all over the place as well as skulls from both animal... and human alike. The flesh that used to be on these bodies were picked clean by the vile creature leaving nothing but bones remaining.

'I'm going to die!' Jaune thought to himself as he was completely terrified of his situation. 'I should have just listened to my mother and become a baker... Snap out of it Jaune! You're an Arc! And Arcs are not afraid of Grimm! Especially a Nevermore! In fact, they love me after all!' As he was walking towards his destination, an old memory decided to pop up.

* * *

Flashback...

_"M-mommy?" The little blond Jaune called out with a few tears leaking from his eyes and snot running in his nose._

_"Yes honey?" A blond haired motherly silhouette called out as she soothes her son's boo-boos._

_"Why do all the big birdies hate me?" He cried out in confusion. He didn't do anything wrong! They just kept pecking at him though which hurt his head._

_"Oh honey." She gave her son a tissue to wipe the tears and snot from his face. "They don't hate you. They just find find you to be very... appetizing that's all!"_

_"W-what does appal- apper- appletiving mean?" He asked curiously._

_His mother couldn't help but chuckle at her son's pronunciation. "Appetizing means that they love you honey." _

_"...S-so they don't hate me?" Jaune asked hesitantly._

_"Who would ever hate you Jaune? You're my lovable little sunflower seed after all." _

_After hearing those words, he sniffed up his boogies, broadened his childlike smile and returned the hug with her own. "Thank you mommy. I wuv you."_

_"I love you too Jaune."_

* * *

End of Flashback...

"... SHE LIED TO ME!" The blonde bait cried out in realization with a hint of frustration. So that was why all the avian creatures kept attacking him! They didn't love him at all. In fact, they just found him to be delicious!

... That was horrible! He didn't want to become bird feed for any bird, especially for a Nevermore!

While he was shouting curses from being tricked by his mother once again, he was blissfully unaware of the massive winged presence that loomed over him. So when he noticed the shadow that formed over him, he looked up and saw the hungering gaze of the Nevermore. Its red eyes piercing into his soul. "Uh... G-good birdie? N-nice birdy? Hehe...?" Jaune called out hesitantly. When he noticed the line of drool drip from its beak, one thing repeated within his mind over and over again...

**RUN FOR IT!**

* * *

**OH NO! Jaune is in a pickle! A rather diabolical pickle at that! Will they survive the Avian threat?! If you want to find out, Be on the lookout for my next chapter on Nora's Arc! (Also, I loved Blues Clues when I was little... Did you spot the reference?)**

**And with that out of the way, This is Nutshop saying Stay Handsome, and have a Nice Day! :D**


	5. Drive of the Valkyrie

**Hm, I wonder what Nora, Ruby and Weiss are doing while their blonde knight Jaune is baiting their means of transportation. **

**I noticed that a few people were a tad bit confused as to what the flashback at the end was implying. Well for starters, Jaune's mother (Whose name I have yet to finalize) was soothing her sons worries when he had asked why the big birdies (Nevermores) disliked him. She then answered back with they don't hate him at all and that along with the lines of he's her little sunflower seed. I said it that way mainly because when they sunflower bloom, they stand tall and proud while having a lot of yellow petals (Which represents his fabulous blonde hair). The funny thing about him and sunflower seeds is that birds just LOVE sunflower seeds and will try to eat at him, both figuratively and literally. Don't worry, she isn't a cannibal but it does make it funny XD. **

**Well what are you waiting for? Enjoy the fifth chapter of Nora's Arc!**

* * *

Drive of the Valkyrie...

Back at the top of the cliff...

"Hm... Got any threes?" Nora inquired.

"***CRUNCH!***... Mope! Gophish!" Ruby answered back with her mouth filled with a scrumptious chocolate chip cookie.

"Darn...***MUNCH!***" Nora pouted while enjoying the tasty treat. "By de way, deez foofies arr sho duud Fufy!"

"Ugh disgusting... Will you two stop speaking with your mouths full of those blasted cookies?!" Weiss cried out in desperation from a flat rock nearby.

Ruby quickly chewed and swallowed her delicious treat and wiped the remaining cookies crumbs and chocolate from her mouth with her sleeve. "Sorry Weiss..." She apologized sheepishly.

"Where did you get those cookies anyway?" The heiress asked curiously. She didn't see a supermarket around here in this forest, let alone would she even find one here anyway.

"You know about those built-in compartment in our combat skirts?" Weiss nodded her head. "That's where I put them."

Weiss sputtered and looked at Ruby in shock. "Wh-What?! Why in the would you carry cookies in there?!"

The red huntress could only shrug her shoulders. "I don't know, it just seemed to be a good idea at the time."

The heiress was unimpressed with the young huntress and gave her a heated glare. "Shouldn't you put something more practical like a first aid kit, or maybe ammunition besides those infernal cookies?!"

Both Nora and Ruby gasped at such an accusation. "How could you say that?!" Ruby cried out. "Surely you have yet to discover the sheer deliciousness that these chocolate chip cookies have to offer to the appetite for those such as I."

"For shame Weiss. For shame." Nora huffed disappointingly with her arms crossed alongside Ruby.

"You have got to be kidding me." Weiss replied as she rubbed her poor forehead.

Nora blinked her eyes after a few seconds when she remembered what they had said earlier. "Wait, we have pockets like those in our combat skirts?"

"Yep!" Ruby stated proudly. "All combat skirts have them. In fact, I think yours has one too." Ruby walked towards the bubbly bomber and began to inspect her pink skirt. "It should be somewhere around... Ah ha! Found it!" Ruby pressed a pink hidden button on the right side of Nora's combat skirt and low and behold, the compartment was revealed.

"Whoa..." Nora called out in awe of this mind blowing discovery. "With this built in pouch... I could eat pancakes anywhere!" Images of her eating pancakes in a variety of places could be seen as she daydreamed blissfully.

Ruby giggled at this sudden proclamation while Weiss could only face palm in how ridiculous it sounded. The subtle blunt force reminded her of something. "If you didn't know about the skirt pockets, where did you pull that band aid from?"

The bubbly bomber snapped out of her dream and made smiled. "From here!" she gestured herself. The red and white huntresses were confused at what she was implying and tilted their heads. "My front bumpers?" She called out once again. They tilted their heads in the other direction as they still didn't respond. She began to hop in place a bit and her bust bounced a few times up and down. Once they made the connection, the two girls could only stare at their inferior sized breasts.

Weiss was the first to react as she walked away a few feet before curling up in a ball with an Aura of gloom consumed her. Ruby noticed feeling this instantly and rushed to the girl's aid and enveloped her in a comforting hug. "There there Weiss." Ruby soothed. "They'll grow bigger."

Sadly, Ruby's chest rubbed against Weiss which only proved to worsen the situation with the flat chested heiress sinking deeper into depression. "It's not fair." The heiress complained. How come her chest was so flat?! Ruby's chest was larger than her own and wasn't she supposed to be two years younger than her?!

Unaware of the misfortune of the two in front of her, Nora went back to the cliffs edge and searched the forest expanse for her beloved partner. Just when she was about to turn back, a girlish scream cried out in the forest. The three girls brought their immediate attention to the cliff and searched for the source of the sound. "What was that?!" Ruby called out. "It sounded like a girl is in trouble!"

"I think that it might be-" Nora suddenly stopped herself as she saw the trees nearby began to shake and tumble. The three girls readied their weapons and waited for the beast to arrive.

Just then, Jaune had emerged from the tree line into the clearing running full sprint away from the trees. A few seconds after that, the notorious Nevermore had destroyed the trees and continued its frightening game of Cat and Mouse.

"STAY AWAY!" Jaune wailed. The Nevermore ignored his pleas for mercy and began to strike its beak towards the poor knight.

"Whoa! Look how fast he's going!" Ruby pointed out. He was travelling at such speeds that he created a dusty trail in his wake. Was his semblance just like hers? "Amazing!"

"Not only that, Jaune-Jaune is so nimble! Look at him go!" Nora gushed in amazement as she gestured towards her partner. Said person was trying has his hardest to not be turned to Swiss cheese from the razor sharp beak that was jabbing the ground at a frightening rate. "He dodges everything just like Ren! Incredible!"

As Jaune was jumping and sliding against deadly beak assault, the Nevermore grew tired of playing with its prey and began to prepare its feathers for launch.

'D-did it stop?' Jaune asked himself as he no longer heard the ground shatter from the force of the Nevermore's strikes. When he turned around, he saw it stand in place with its wing feathers slowly rustling back and forth. He knew exactly what it was doing and frankly, he didn't like it one bit. So he pressed his shoes into the earth below him, reducing his momentum. Once he stopped at the base of the cliff, he propped his shield in front of himself and stood his ground.

"What is he doing?" Weiss asked hesitantly. Was he going to charge against the Nevermore all by himself?! Just then, the Nevermore released a large volley of its feathers outward like a machine gun towards the young man.

"JAUNE!" The three huntresses cried out in unison. They wanted to see if he was okay but the feathers were causing a massive dust cloud to form at his location rendering it impossible to tell. Once the Nevermore ceased its feathers, it slowly made its way closer to the base of the cliff. The three huntresses had a look of horror on their faces expecting the worst had transpired. "Jaune-Jaune?" Nora whimpered hesitantly.

Her response was met was a particular voice. "Uh, Nora? Guys?! It's getting closer!" Jaune shouted from the bottom. "Any second now would be appreciated!" The three huntresses blinked when they heard this pleas for help and prepared themselves to jump. After a three second countdown, the huntresses leapt off the cliff at the same time and aimed towards the Nevermore's head. The heiress conjured a massive block of ice with the help of her glyphs. Ruby landed onto the icy block and fired upward to increase the momentum of the solid block of ice. The icy brick made a direct hit onto the Nevermore's head and it squawked in pain. The scythe wielder quickly jumped off the block of ice just in time as Nora's weapon Magnhild smashed into the it with tremendous force. To make it even more deadly, she fired off a pipe bomb at the moment of impact which shattered the ice and sent the Nevermore's head so hard into the ground that it formed a small crater that knocked the avian Grimm into unconsciousness.

Once their objective was finally completed, they quickly made their way towards Jaune's dusty, feathery location. "Jaune?!" Ruby cried out. "Where are you?!"

"*Cough! Cough!* I-I'm okay!" The blond boy replied back. When the dust had finally settled, they found him standing in the centre of a field of black feathers... completely unscathed.

"Jaune-Jaune! You're okay!" Nora cheered in relief.

"Man, that was probably the closest near-death experience I've ever had so far in my life!" Jaune wheezed truthfully.

"How did you do that Jaune?!" Ruby asked in amazement. "You were dodging everything the Nevermore was throwing at you so easily and you even were able to survive all those feathers!"

Jaune blinked his eyes and viewed his surroundings. "W-well, when you're the one that the Nevermore's always attack, you learn a few tips in how to survive." He confessed.

"You're amazing Jaune-Jaune!" Nora shouted out. "Are you a like a bird wrangler or something?"

"...Sorta." Jaune mumbled quietly. "I-in any case, let's just get on this thing and get to the Forest Temple."

"Okay!" Ruby and Nora cheered. "So whose driving?" The bomber slowly brought her attention towards her partner in anticipation.

Jaune paled when he realized what Nora was about to ask. "Oh no no no! Not me, I've got motion sickness."

"I can vouch for that." Ruby commented. "He even has the nickname V-" Ruby's words couldn't be heard as a leather glove covered her mouth.

"Okay okay! No need to spreading the word around Ruby, or should I say..." Jaune didn't even need to finish his sentence as realization struck the young huntress.

Ruby shook her head frantically to signify that the message was recieved and Jaune slowly removed his hand from her mouth. "Your glove tastes bad Jaune. Bleh." She complained.

"When did gloves ever tastes good Ruby?" Jaune remarked.

"... Good point."

"Well it certainly won't be me." Weiss called out. "It would be preferable to keep my criminal record clear of any incidents."

"Are Nevermore's even considered as vehicles?" Ruby wondered curiously.

"If they have their reins on properly then yeah. Though I left my only pair back with the Noramobile." Nora answered back.

"And I can't drive either." Ruby stated. "Yang would kill me if she found out that I drove anything when I don't even have my beginners license."

"With the three of us out of the question that only leaves..." Jaune turned towards her partner who, for some reason, had her hand shoved into Ruby's skirt before pulling out what appeared to be a... chocolate chip...cookie?

"My cookies!" Ruby cried in anguish.

* * *

Meanwhile...

"Our last pair has finally been formed sir." Glynda called out. "Lie Ren and Pyrrha Nikos. Hmm, an interesting composition. Further observation will be needed to determine the effectiveness of their skills. Though I wish I could say the same thing for the odd pairing, Jaune Arc and Nora Valkyrie." She quickly pulled up a recording of the two riding an Ursa destructively eliminating a pack of Beowolfs.

"Hmm." The headmaster hummed. "Do we happen to know the whereabouts of these two initiates? They don't seem to be running with our live surveillance feed."

Glynda shook her head apologetically. "No sir. It appears that all of our cameras on the northern part of the Emerald Forest have seemed to ceased functioning. We have someone inside Beacon recovering the video footage." Suddenly, a small rectangular envelope symbol appeared onto her screen. "Ah, there's our most recent recovered." She sent it towards the headmaster's device and clicked the message.

* * *

[Camera 1864, Monday, Luna 16th, 02:07 pm]

_"-hat lying, no-good son of a ***BLEEP!***" Jaune cursed out loudly. "I knew it! It was way too good to be true! The pecking, the kidnapping, the sunflower seeds! How did I not see the signs earlier?! Dammit mom! The next time I see you again, I swear that I'm going to kick you so hard in the- huh?" Jaune turned his head upward as he saw the dark, feathery menace._

_The Nevermore brought its gaze towards the blond boy hungrily. "Uh... G-good birdie? N-nice birdy? Hehe...?" Jaune called out in horror. It responded with a loud, "Kucaw!" but was drowned out by the voice of the blonde boy's girlish scream._

**_"KKYYAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!"_**

_As quickly as he came, the blonde knight ran towards the hidden camera's location with the beast hot on his trail. Eventually, the Nevermore knocks over the tree that held the camera and the video feed went blank..._

* * *

[End of recording]

The two professors stared at the screen in silence. "... Well, that certainly was unexpected." Glynda called out. "With all things aside, I don't care what his transcripts say. That Jaune fellow is not ready for this level of combat. But given how you have the reputation of discovering the potential within each student, I suppose we shall see what happens." She slowly deactivated her screen and began to head back towards Beacon. "Given their possible locations, they should be arriving at the Forest Temple in a few minutes. Speaking of which, what did you use as relics for this year?"

Ozpin shrugged his shoulders. "You'll see." He stated cryptically. Glynda, who was already used to his mysterious nature, nodded her head and made her way back to her office leaving the headmaster all alone. "...I wonder what you'll do next Mr Arc." He hummed with a smirk on his lips.

* * *

Ren and Pyrrha...

"Any sign of them?" Ren asked as they slowly made their way towards a small hill.

"None so far." Pyrrha replied back as she made her way towards her partner and sheathed away her weapon.

"Where could they be?" Ren mumbled towards himself. After scanning the trees for some sort of clue to his best friends whereabouts, he heard something rather odd.

[ watch?v=V92OBNsQgxU] (Go to link for Ride of the Valkyrie music!)

"Do you hear that?" Pyrrha called out.

Ren went wide eyed when he realized what the song was. "Oh no..." That was when a black blur flew past them with the music playing alongside it. As it flew farther away, the two hunters on the hill noticed four colourful spots on its back. Red, white, bluish-yellow, and finally pink.

"NORA/JAUNE!" They cried out in unison.

* * *

Up above...

"Did you guys hear that?!" Nora cried loudly on the driver seat of the Nevermore.

"Hear what?!" Ruby shouted while holding onto the back of the avian Grimm. "The sound of us yelling loudly or the fact that you're playing that song while you're driving!"

"Why do you even have this song?!" Jaune cried out as he held onto both his partner and his poor stomach.

"I've always had this song!" Nora exclaimed. "It's my theme song whenever I'm the designated driver!"

"Nora! Ruby!" Weiss called out from the foot of the Nevermore. "This was a terrible idea from the very start!"

"Uh N-Nora?!" Jaune called out. "I-I'm slipping!" His pleas fell to deaf ears from the rushing wind, blaring music, and their constant shouting.

"It's fine Weiss!" Said Ruby. "You even agreed to the plan too!"

"I'm a great driver so don't worry about it Weiss!" Nora shouted.

"Uh guys?! A-a little help her-"

"Oh I am so far from worrying!" Weiss sarcastically remarked.

"... In a good way?" Ruby asked loudly.

"In a bad way!" Weiss screeched. "In a VERY, BAD, WAY!"

"Well if you don't like it Weiss, why don't we just jump?!" Ruby cried out in frustration.

"You guys?!"

"Ooh! I like the sound of that!" Nora commented. "Can we? Can we?!"

"What are you, insane?!" Weiss exclaimed. They may be childish idiots, but did they at least have some common sense?! "Jaune, can you talk some sense to these two?" Weiss waited for Jaune's response... Yet it never came. "Jaune?"

Ruby looked around the Nevermore's back yet she could not spot his signature blond hair. "Hey Nora? Where's Jaune?!" Ruby asked frantically.

"Don't worry!" Nora shouted as she turned her head. "Jaune-Jaune is right behi-" When she turned her head to behind herself, she could only see the young scythe wielder. "Jaune-Jaune?! Did we leave him behind?! Oh no!"

"Nora! Look!" Ruby pointed to the side of the Nevermore. The three huntresses brought their attention to the side of their vehicle... Only to see the blonde knight still wearing Ruby's cloak fall ungracefully towards the ground screaming like a little girl.

"Wow Jaune-Jaune!" Nora shouted. "Look! He found the Forest Temple!" She pointed her finger towards the ancient looking structure that was right below them.

"That wasn't really what I was talking about but what are we waiting for!?" Ruby called out excitedly. "Last one there's a rotten egg!" She readied herself once more before leaping off the Nevermore.

Weiss could only stare in shock at her descending teammate before anger and frustration exploded within. "Oh you insufferable little Red!"

* * *

**At long last! They have found the Forest Temple! Oh what happy days! With their destination in their sights, more questions arise up. How are they going to land without dying? Will Weiss's breasts ever grow larger than what they are now? How are the teams going to decided? And will Nora ever find her beloved Ren?! Find out in the next Nora's Arc chapter 6!**

**With that finally out of the way, this is Nutshop saying Stay Handsome, and have a Nice Day! :D**


	6. I'm Falling on You

**Hello Everyone! These next few chapters will probably be the end of Jaune and Nora and their adventures in the Emerald Forest. I know, I know. Its quite saddening but these two have to make some progress than just adventuring there. Not to mention that they have an initiation to complete! But don't fret my fellow readers, I've got a lot of things in store for them (As well as their remaining band of friends) so be on the lookout for those as well!**

**Right then! Here's the next chapter of Nora's Arc! Enjoy!**

* * *

I'm Falling on You...

"Blake did you hear that?!" Said Yang worriedly. "What should we do?!"

The black-bowed girl in question could only scan her surroundings with her sense of hearing on high alert. She wanted to soothe the brawlers worries but she too was quite lost on what to do. Suddenly, she had picked up the cries of someone screaming from up above and turned her attention upward. Needless to say, she was very surprised in what she saw.

"Blake what should we-" Yang looked towards her partner, only to see her stare upwards in shock. When Blake turned her attention back to her partner, she pointed upwards to the great blue sky. Yang complied quickly to see a red speck grow larger and the sounds of a girl screaming growing louder. With those two indications, Yang paled when she realized who that was.

"RUBY!" The elder sibling cried out in fear. 'Why was she falling?!' Yang thought to herself. 'Wait, why is up there in the first place?! I have to save her!' She quickly ran towards her sister's supposed location hoping to catch her in time."Don't worry sis! I've got you!" After a few moments of side-stepping into the right position, her target had finally landed safely within her arms. When the red hooded hunter realized that it was no longer falling, 'Ruby' began wrapping her arms around her beloved saviour.

"Shhh. It's okay sis, everything going to be all right." The blonde brawler soothed into their ear. She felt them tremble in fright of their near feather experience and couldn't help but pat their back. "You're safe now..."

Blake wanted to be happy that these two sisters had reunited once more, but for some reason, a nagging feeling had halted her from doing so. As she got closer to her partner for the next four years, she got a good glimpse of the little red huntress. Though it was a bit odd. '...Was Ruby always that big?' She thought questioningly. 'She's also wearing faded blue jeans. And wasn't she wearing a skirt while we were on the launch pads? Not to mention that she's also wearing a white chest plate, tan fingerless gloves and she even as a sword on the side of her hip-' Then, realization struck within her.

"That's not Ruby." Blake called out.

"...What?" Yang replied sceptically as she turned her head towards her partner.

After 'Ruby' had calmed their nerves, she spoke up. "Thanks for saving me Yang." She called out in very... masculine tone.

The two older huntresses went wide eyed at this tone of voice before gently removing the red hood that covered 'Ruby's' face. When they expected her short black with red highlights, they were greeted with blonde, scraggy locks. And when they were expecting her innocent, silver orbs, they discovered large ocean blue ones instead. Once all the evidence was present, silence consumed the three hunters.

Yang decided to break the awkward silence the best way she knew how... To scream. "KYA!"

'Ruby' was very startled by this sudden shout so much that they couldn't help but scream themselves. "AAHH!"

Yang was even more surprised by her 'sister's' response to her scream that she cried out once more before dropping 'Ruby' onto the ground producing a loud *Yelp!* and a soft *Thud!* when 'she' reached the bottom.

Once her thoughts were no longer in disarray, Yang quickly recognized who she was soothing a few minutes ago. "JAUNE?!" Yang cried out in utter surprise.

The imposter groaned as he rubbed his poor bottom from the fall and could only grumble a quiet, "Hi Yang..."

"Why are you wearing my sister's cloak?" Yang stated quickly. As she took in the sight of Jaune who still had the cape mounted onto his shoulders, another question arose. "W-where's Ruby?!"

Jaune could see the worry within her lilac eyes as she looked desperately around them for her precious little sister. "Uh, I-" Before he could continue to answer the question, she pulled him up by the neck of his sweater and brought him face-to-face with her dangerous gaze. Gone was the lilac look of panic as it was replaced with crimson orbs full of anger and rage. As her bracelets mecha-shifted into their full forms, he swore that he could feel the temperature increase with both his palms and forehead began to sweat.

"WHAT DID YOU DO TO MY LITTLE SISTER?!" Yang commanded at the top of her lungs.

"N-now wait a m-moment Yang!" Jaune pleaded as he covered his precious face with his arms.

"You have five seconds to explain to me why you have her cape Vomit Boy before I start punching!" She growled with her weapons loading up their first shots. "AND YOU WON'T LIKE IT WHEN I START PUNCHING!"

Jaune REALLY didn't want to see the extent of how much pain he would be in if he wasn't able to answer in the next five seconds. He began to stutter his story when suddenly, he was interrupted by another cry from up above. He turned his attention upward towards the blue sky and paled when he saw a flailing black and red speck grow larger and larger.

Blake seemed to have caught on what the blonde imposter was implying as she too looked and saw the newest incoming threat. "Yang."

"What?!" The brawler shouted in frustration. Her grip on Jaune's sweater still locked.

"Heads uuuuuUUUU**UUUUUUPP**!" The Real Ruby warned in desperation. She wasn't really thinking when she had hopped off of that Nevermore. It was just a spur of the moment really. She would have activated the parachute in her cape in dire situations like these but had forgotten one teensy tiny detail.

Jaune had her cloak.

Which lead to Ruby's current situation. She was now plummeting towards the ground at frightening speed directly towards a particular blonde landing pad.

Jaune wasn't liking the fact that the young huntress was falling. He also didn't like the fact that she was falling quickly towards him specifically. He began to panic when he realized that she was indeed fall towards him and desperately tried to escape. Sadly, Yang, who was completely distracted by the newest falling Ruby, still held him in place a few feet above the ground and even with all of his ancestral strength, he could not escape. Though he didn't give up! He continued his futile struggle until-

***Crash!***

**"OOF!/OW!"**

... Ruby had violently landed.

The impact with the poor blonde boy was so strong in fact that it was able to rip Jaune from the blonde huntress's grasp. The two awkward teenagers tumbled several feet along the grassy ground before halting with a dusty cloud surrounded them.

Yang had no idea what had just happened during that time and could only look at her hand. When she was expecting Jaune to still be elevated, she was met with a rather large chunk of Jaune's black sweater.

"Owie..." Ruby whimpered from the centre of the crash site. When the dust cloud had settled, it revealed the real Ruby on the ground rubbing her newest bump on her forehead. "What happened?" Ruby mumbled to no one in particular as her vision was filled with stars and chibified Beowolves. She shook her head and inspected herself to see if anything was out of place.

'Hands... check! Legs...are still working! Crescent Rose... is right behi-' She waved her hand over to where her weapon was usually sheathed only to feel nothing there. "CRESCENT ROSE?!" Ruby cried out in horror. She hopped to her feet and desperately searched for her beloved pride and joy. "WHERE ARE YOU?!" She searched under rocks, behind trees, and even through the grass for her high caliber sniper scythe. 'Where was she?! She couldn't have gotten that far from the fall!' She hoped. Her eyes began to tear up as there were no signs of its sleek red, black and silver design anywhere. Without her weapon, how could she live anymore?! She had placed her heart and soul into creating such a beauty from the collapsable blade, to its very first screw! And to think that it could be lost here in the Emerald forest all by itself on the cold, dirt ground. It was unbearable! Just as she was about to cry, she heard the painful groans of her companion. "Jaune?" She turned towards her friend only to see him rolling on the ground in incredible pain. "JAUNE!" The young huntress quickly ran to his side...

The blonde knight never thought that pain like this ever existed, yet his beliefs were proven wrong as his body screamed while he covered his most fatal injury with his hands. As his sight was in disarray from the blow, he swore he could have seen a black and red silhouette call his name. "R-Ruby?" He asked quietly before wincing in pain once more.

"Stay with me Jaune!" Ruby cried out in panic. Was she really going to lose two of her friends on the first whole day here at beacon?! NO! She would rather not eat cookies for a week than to see this happen in front of her. "Everything's going to be okay!"

"D-don't worry... about me Ruby..." Jaune mustered with the last of his strength. Suddenly, his Aura began to kick in surrounding his entire body soothing the wound. Although he was weakened, he was amazed by how his injury began to slowly go away! With the pain finally vanishing into nothingness, he felt something cold and rectangular touching his body. His memory returned as he realized that it was that... thing that caused all of this misery. "H-here..." He commanded his arms to reach out and retrieve the object. "I think... this belongs... to you."

Ruby gasped when she saw what Jaune had in his arms. For within his arms, was her precious weapon.

"Crescent Rose!" She exclaimed happily embracing her precious weapon. She turned towards the wounded Jaune with a sense of gratitude. "Where did you find her?!"

"Well... Your weapon landed onto me when we collided." Jaune started out.

"And you protected her from hurting herself from the crash with your body?" Ruby added astonishingly. "You're so selfless Jaune! Thank you for keeping my little baby safe from harm."

Jaune blinked a few times when he heard what she had just said. He was actually going to say that her weapon had unhooked from her belt and at dangerous speeds it accelerated painfully onto his delicate groin. Thus causing the immense pain from earlier. But the way she said it sounded way better. "Uh... You're welcome?" Jaune sheepishly replied as he was pulled up with the assistance of the little huntress. "By the way, you want your cloak back? I don't think we're going to be baiting anymore Nevermores anytime soon." He called out jokingly.

Ruby giggled a bit at Jaune's joke before quickly nodding her head. She carefully removed her cloak from his shoulders and promptly returned it to its original place. Oh how she missed the comforting red fabric that her cloak always provided.

"Ruby?" A feminine voice called out. Ruby recognized this call and quickly turned her head to see her beloved older sister running towards her.

"Yang!" The young huntress cried out happily as she too ran to her sister's side.

Jaune couldn't help but smile at how beautiful the scene of two siblings reuniting after a deadly search within this Grimm-infested forest. A few tears welled within his eyes as he tried his hardest to not cry. While he was distracted, a certain pink torpedo was falling rapidly towards the ground. More specifically, their partner.

"Ruby!" Yang shouted loudly.

"Yang!" Ruby replied back.

"Look out!" Blake warned from nearby.

***BOOOOM!*** Went the the pink dusty explosion that interrupted their reunion.

"AAAH!" Cried Jaune as the pain from the projectile crash landed onto his poor back.

"Huh?!" The two sisters shouted in unison.

**"NORA!"** The projectile proudly announced as the pink dust cloud began to settle.

Everyone was silent at the ginger's dramatic entrance, some more so than others when they saw an orange haired girl giggling happily at how amazing her introduction turned out. As Nora began to wipe away some of the lingering dust from her clothes, she couldn't help but wonder why there were pillows on the middle of the forest. Also, where did her partner go?

"Nora?" Ruby called out breaking the silence.

"Oh hi Ruby!" Nora exclaimed joyously. "Have you seen Jaune-Jaune anywhere? I thought I saw him while I was falling but I can't seem to find him anywhere. I did find this comfy pillow though! But if I think about it, why is there a pillow here anyway? Is it the Grimm's nap time?"

"Um, Nora... You're sitting on him again." Ruby pointed out.

The bomber tilted her head when she suddenly felt something rustling underneath her. She pulled out an archaeologists brush before sweeping away at the pillow in question. As she kept brushing, she discovered a very familiar blonde mop of scraggy hair."Oh Jaune-Jaune, you sure do like napping a lot!" She commented. "You're just like Ren when it comes to sleeping. He loves sleep as much as a sloth!" She promptly hopped off before pulling him to his feet. "Ew Jaune-Jaune, you're all dusty... let me fix that!" Nora commented and quickly began shaking him back and forth.

"No.** Ra.** Stop. **Shake.** Ing. **Me.** So. **Much!** I. **Have.** Mo. **Tion.** Sick. **Ness!**" Jaune complained from his unfortunate situation.

Nora heard his plea and promptly stopped her shaking. Thankfully, he was now dust free. "There we go! You're all clean now!"

Although Jaune was no longer dusty, he was now very dizzy and began to wobble. Luckily, his partner caught him as he was about to tip over. "Thanks... Nora." He groaned as the effects of motion sickness began to take over.

"Just hold on a little bit longer Jaune-Jaune!" Nora comforted. "The temple is just a few more steps away and we still need to get our relics!"

The two partners made their way to the Forest Temple as Nora sat him down on a nearby broken pillar. Then she finally saw the relics in question and began her thorough analysis of the situation.

"Chess pieces?" Jaune hummed as he held his stomach, all while trying his hardest to not up-chuck anything.

"Yep. That's what I said." Yang commented as she and Ruby made their way towards the poor blonde. "You okay Jaune? You don't look that good."

"Truthfully, my everything hurts..." Jaune groaned. Thankfully, his Aura was easing away the pain making it a little bit more bearable. Though it still had no effect on the sadness that consumed him when he saw the state of his clothing. "And even my favorite sweater is ripped."

"Hehe... Sorry about that Jaune." The brawler apologized. "Here. This is yours." She extended her arm revealing a rather large piece of the sweater.

"... Was it necessary to rip my clothes?" Jaune wondered as he grabbed the missing piece before shoving it onto one of his back pouches.

"In my defence, Ruby crashed into you before I had the chance to let go." Yang stated as she gestured her little sister.

"Hey!" Ruby pouted.

"I see..." Jaune mumbled. He took a glance at his partner Nora who looked as if she couldn't solve a difficult question. "Uh Nora? Are you okay?"

"I can't decide whether to pick the white castle piece or the pretty queen piece!" The bomber complained as she held one of each piece in her hands. "I've always like castles ever since I made my very first sand castle when I was six but I also like being a queen since I got the part to be one at our school play. Why does it have to be so hard to choose?!" The three other huntresses sweat-dropped at her distress while Jaune shook his head. "Jaune-Jaune! What would you pick?! I can't decide!"

"Hmm." Jaune hummed as he examined the prices from afar. " Lets just go with the rook piece Nora!"

"Okay!" Nora stated as she brought two took pieces with her. "Sand castles it is! Though it would have been nice if I could have also been a queen." She grumbled.

"Well, you could think of it this way Nora." Jaune started out. "You like sand castles right?" Nora nodded her head. "You also like being a queen too?" Another nod."Then that makes you the queen of the sand castle!" A moment of silence consumed the talkative girl as she realized what he was implying. "Nora?"

"You're a GENIUS Jaune-Jaune!" Nora cheered as she pulled him into another bone-crushing hug. "That sounds way better than having that wrinkly dinky queen piece! It has a nice ring to it too!" She quickly let go and dropped him onto the ground. She proudly displayed her rook chess piece in several unique poses all while singing "I'm queen of the castle! I'm queen of the castle~"

While she kept singing her song happily, Yang and Blake walked towards Ruby who was giggling happily while enjoying the show that was displayed. "So... Who is she?" Yang started out.

"That's Nora. She's Jaune's partner." Ruby pointed out.

As Nora continued to sing, Jaune slowly pulled himself from the ground and checked if any of his bones were broken. However, it was short lived as she cried out, "Here's your piece Jaune-Jaune!" And threw it directly onto his forehead with enough force to knock him down once again. "Whoops! Sorry Jaune-Jaune!" She cried out as she skipped to her partner's side.

The three other huntresses couldn't help but chuckle at the blonde boy's misfortune. "I almost feel bad for him." Yang commented.

"So did you three fall from sky?" Blake asked curiously.

"Hehe... Yeah about that, there's a story about it all really." Ruby replied sheepishly. "It all started whe-" Suddenly nearby tree's began to shudder and creak as they crashed along the ground. From the forest revealed a red headed Spartan huntress having a difficult time riding an Ursa with a familiar lead in its mouth.

"Jaune!" She cried out as she held onto the lead with her dear life.

The blonde knight heard her cry and turned his head towards the unusual sight. "Pyrrha!" He called out in response.

The three huntresses quickly readied their respective weapons to attack the Grimm threat when someone shouted behind them. "The Noramobile! You're working again!" She cried joyously. The energetic huntress hopped to her feet and ran towards her beloved vehicle.

"The Noramo what?" Yang asked confusedly. Ruby and Blake had no idea what Nora was talking about and could only shrug their shoulders. Their eyes went wide when they saw what had happened next.

As the Noramobile charged recklessly towards the Forest Temple, it recognized the bubbly bomber that was making her way towards it. It's instincts telling it to get away! It dug all four of its razor sharp paws into ground as hard as it could so it could stop.

"Pyrrha!" Jaune cried out alongside the three other huntresses. "Whatever you do, don't let-" His instructions came a bit too late as he saw the Ursa halt itself and raise its rear paws forcing the driver completely off its back. "Go..."

With its driver now off its back, The Noramobile quickly turned around and high-tailed it out of there. "Wait! Come back!" Nora shouted loudly as she was hot on its tail. Sadly, when it had made it back to the tree line, it had escaped. "Awww... It ran away."

While that was happening, the Spartan flew high into the air flailing he limbs wildly in the air.

"Uh Yang?" Ruby asked hesitantly.

"Yeah Ruby?" The older sister called back.

"Is she..."

"Falling towards us really fast?" Jaune finished.

"Looks like it." Blake commented.

"..."

"WE GOTTA MOVE!" The blonde knight ordered. The three other huntresses complied by quickly hopping out of the way successfully living to see another day.

Jaune on the other hand... wasn't so lucky. When he was about to run away, he tripped over a tiny rock that made him fall onto his stomach.

At the same time, Pyrrha's survival instincts kicked into overdrive as she pulled out her shield Akoúo̱ and prepared for landing.

***BOOOOM!***

**"AAAAAAAAAAHHH!"**

A large dusty cloud formed once again. Once it settled, it revealed the Spartan warrior striking a rather epic pose.

"Fewf, that was close." She mumbled to herself. She stood proudly at the centre of the miniature crater examining her surroundings. There were several colourful huntresses... But no Jaune. 'Where could he have gone?' She thought curiously. 'Also, why was there a pillow in the middle of a Grimm infested forest?'

The 'Pillow' in question suddenly began to speak. "Oh Oum..." Jaune wheezed. "The pain... P-Pyrrha."

The Spartan blinked a few times and quickly realized her position before quickly hopping off, a crimson blush was evident on her face. "Oh I-I am so sorry!" She stuttered while forcing her blush to disappear. "D-do you need any assistance?"

"Just... leave me here..." The injured blonde groaned before flopping his face back into the ground.

"Jaune?' Pyrrha cried out. "Jaune?! JAAAAUUUNNNE-"

"I can hear you clearly!" Jaune complained from below. "Please... don't add more pain to my everything."

"O-oh... Sorry Jaune." Pyrrha apologized.

"Did she just ride all the way here on an Ursa? Blake inquired .

Ruby was just as confused as her and could only reply with a, "Uh... What?"

"You okay Jaune-Jaune?" Nora wondered as she skipped to her partners side.

"Why is that I get hurt all the time?" Jaune complained.

"Look on the bright side Jaune." Yang commented. "At least all the girls are falling 'on' you!" She began to laugh heartedly and tear up on all four legs for using such a clever pun.

Everyone else however, were simply not impressed. Jaune, being the most unimpressed of them all. As Yang finally caught her breath and lowered her laughing to a giggle, she was met with an awkward silence... Thankfully, Nora decided to break it.

"... I don't get it."

* * *

**And that there is a wrap! I still need to figure out how Ren and Weiss are going to appear within the Forest Temple but hopefully, it will be great! Though I must apologize on the delay of this story as life and my laptop's health got in the way. New chapters will probably be posted on a weekly basis every Sunday as I still need time to surpass this dreaded writing block. Why does it suck? I will never know...**

**Well with that finally out of the way, this is Nutshop saying Stay Handsome, and have a Nice Day! :D**


	7. Lost and Found

**Here is the third last chapter for their trials here in the Emerald Forest! I hope you enjoy!**

* * *

Lost and Found...

"... Oh come on you guys!" Yang whined. "That was comedic gold and you know it!"

"Low blow sis." Ruby frowned with her arms crossed.

"It was rather uncalled for." Pyrrha added.

"You guys are no fun..." The blonde brawler grumbled as her back slumped.

"I still don't get what the blonde lady was talking about." Nora stated blankly with her head tilted to the right.

"D-don't worry about it Nora." Jaune groaned with his stomach still on the ground. "Though could you help me up again? I don't want anymore things falling on me."

"Okee dokee Jaune-Jaune!" She quickly hopped to her partner's side before pulling him back to his feet. While that was happening, the two siblings decided that now would be a good time to catch up.

"Soooo hows my little sis's initiation been treating you?" Yang started out.

"I should be saying the same thing to you Yang." Ruby commented happily as she gave her sister the hug she never got the chance to do.

"Well besides blazing across the sky, nailing the landing and beating up a dumb bear that messed with my beautiful hair, it's been pretty decent so far." Then something clicked inside of her brain as she remembered something. "Oh! You haven't met my partner yet! Ruby, this is my partner!"

"Hello." Blake waved with her hand. "It seems I'm going to be stuck with her for the next four years."

"Hi Blake!" Ruby chirped happily. "I'll leave my sister in your care. If you need any help with something about her, feel free to ask."

"Now you're making me sound like the kid Ruby..." Yang whined.

Blake had to stifle a chuckle at the comment. "Sure, I'll be sure to let you know."

"Speaking of which, whose your partner Ruby?" Yang paused before suddenly flaring her aura. "Is it a boy? Because it better not boy or else I will turn them into a girl if he does anything to-"

Ruby patted her on the top of her head to calm her from raising the temperature with her semblance. "Don't worry Yang, it's a girl." She could hear her sister sigh in relief as her hair began to cool down. "My partner is actually-" She suddenly stopped speaking when she realized something was amiss. "Uhh, Jaune? Nora?"

The two in question turned their heads to the red-headed huntress with their attention directed towards her. "Yeah Ruby?" Jaune called back from underneath a nearby tree.

"Uh... Did my partner fall along with us?" She asked quietly as she twiddled her thumbs slowly.

Nora hummed in thought before shaking her side to side. "Nope! I was following you when you jumped off!"

"Wait a minute..." Jaune called out. "If she's not here... does that mean that she's..." He didn't need to finish that sentence as he could clearly see the look on her face.

"...OH NO!" Ruby cried in horror. "I can't believe that I left her all by herself! I thought that she jumped along with us!"

"What are you talking about?" Yang wondered as she was startled by her little sister.

"I abandoned my partner!" Ruby wailed as she began to walk back and forth rapidly. "I was just so excited that we made it to the Forest Temple that I was just caught up in the moment that I completely forgot about her!"

"Whoa, whoa there Ruby. Take a few deep breaths." Yang instructed. "Calm down, then tell me what you are talking about."

After a few deep breaths, Ruby finally spoke. "Remember when you guys wanted to know why we were falling from the sky?"

"Yeah?"

"Well it all started whe-"

Suddenly, a loud roar echoed throughout the forest causing a certain blonde knight to be paralyzed in fear. "I-It's back!" Jaune wailed as he hid under his shield.

"What's back Jaune-Jaune?" Nora asked curiously. "Is it the Noramobile?! I call being the driver!"

Ruby knew what he was talking about before looking up into the sky once again. Her eyes stumbled upon a black winged terror soaring directly above them. And on that winged beast was a rather distressed white speck.

"RUBY!" She screeched as she hung onto the Nevermore's talon for her dear life. "How could you leave me?!"

Everyone quickly turned their attention to the girl up above with a mix of emotions on their faces. "Whose that?" Yang wondered.

"I think that it's Ruby's partner." Pyrrha informed from nearby.

"She looks familiar..." Blake commented.

"I said jump Weiss!" Ruby shouted back. "Don't worry! You'll be fine!"

"Oh that is real comforting Ruby!" Weiss sarcastically remarked.

"...In a good w-"

"Don't make me repeat myself again you insufferable little Red!"

"Oh! I can catch her easily!" Nora commented proudly. "I played softball when I was little!"

"Uh Nora was it?" Pyrrha called out. "I believe she's far larger than a baseball."

"Oh we didn't use baseballs when I was playing." The bomber reassured. "We used watermelons instead!"

"... Can that even be called baseball?" Jaune inquired.

"Yep!" Nora exclaimed as she pulled out a pink baseball glove, ready to make a winning catch. "The nice thing about using a watermelon is that you get to eat it when the game was done!"

"Wait, wait, wait." Yang stated loudly with her arms waving in front of herself. "Ruby, are you telling me that Snow Angel up there is your partner?"

"I can still hear you guys!" The heiress shouted. ""And stop calling me that blasted nickname!"

"She's gonna fall." Blake pointed out.

"Ah, uh... She'll be fine?" Ruby comforted with mild uncertainty.

"I'm not so sure about that Ruby." Yang pointed out.

"It appears that she is falling." Pyrrha warned.

"D-don't worry! We're going to catch you!" The young scythe wielder reassured. "Nora! A little help?"

"Coming!" She sung happily skipping towards Ruby.

So here they were, two short huntresses scurrying about the forest temple to catch their falling companion. It was quite a sight to see for the remaining three women who were still situated at the ruined pillars.

"Should we... assist them?" Pyrrha wondered.

Yang continued to stare at her little sister and chuckled when she saw her forehead collide with the bubbly bomber's face. "Nah, they've got it covered."

"Who are you trying to convince? Us or yourself?" Blake commented blankly.

Jaune sweat dropped at the sight of these women who were doing nothing to help the falling heiress. He directed his attention towards his other two friends... who were now on the grassy ground, groaning and cupping their heads and faces. He shook his head at his partner and friend before heading towards his fallen comrades. Although he was still recovering from his most... recent injuries, his inner gentleman overwhelmed him and forced him to lend a hand.

"Ruby? Nora? Need a hand?" The two fallen girls nodded their heads as they grabbed one of his extended arms.

"Thanks Jaune-Jaune!" Nora shouted as she and Ruby whacked the lingering grass from their combat skirts.

He was about to say your welcome when he heard the desperate cries of Weiss screaming at the top of her lungs. The three misfits gazed upwards to see the white fencer fall closer and closer to their direction.

"Weiss! Hold on!" Ruby shouted.

"I don't want to die!" Jaune panicked as he ran away from the two huntresses.

"I've got her!" Nora called out as she bent her knees and leaped high into the air.

Weiss was scared. Was this how she was going to meet her end? By falling from a giant bird because her partner convinced her to. Man, her father would have a fit if he saw his daughters grave. As she continued to scream, she suddenly felt something catch her. She looked towards her savior only sputter when she saw who it was. "N-Nora?!"

"Don't worry Weissy!" Nora reassured. "We are saving you!"

"Nora! Over here!" Ruby shouted as she waved her arms. "Pass her here! I can catch her!"

"Nora, don't you DARE throw me or e-" She never got to finish her order as the bubbly bomber hoisted her onto her throwing arm. "N-NORA!"

"Think fast Ruby!" Nora warned as she winded her arm before tossing her with all her might.

"I'VE GOT HER!" Ruby called out. "I'VE GOT HER! IVE DEFINITELY GOT H-" The poor heiress flew at dangerous speeds towards the little red huntress her stance. Just when she was ready to catch her beloved partner, her nose suddenly started to itch as he inevitable started to happen. "Ah- AH, ACHOO!" The young huntress sneezed as she bent forward, missing the flying heiress that soared directly above her. She straightened her back as she looked for signs of her partner. "Weiss?" She looked at her empty hands when she suddenly heard the sounds of a particular girlish scream of pain. "Wait... nevermind. Jaune's got her... JAUNE!"

Weiss had her eyes closed tight when she had crashed. Was she dead? Was she in heaven? Because if she was, she must have been sitting on a cloud. Though, it was a rather strange cloud since it was moving. And... Was it groaning in pain? She slowly opened her eyes and looked at her supposed cloud... Only to see a particular blond dunce beneath her.

"H-hey... Weiss..." The cloud groaned.

"Wah!" She cried as she quickly scurried to her feet. "J-Jaune?!" Before she could begin her rant, she was glomped by her partner.

"Weiss! Oh thank goodness your okay!" Ruby cried out happily. "I'm sorry that I couldn't catch you! Its just that when I was about to catch you, something got inside of my nose and then I sneezed and then I miss and I'm super sorry that I-"

"Ruby... Let go..." Weiss complained.

"Whoops... Sorry Weiss."

Jaune slowly forced himself onto his back so he could face his two friends. "So... We're all finally reuni-" Jaune's brain began to malfunction as his face held wide eyes and a furious dark crimson blush suddenly began to form.

The two short huntresses were startled by the look the blond bow was giving them. "Jaune? Are you okay?" Ruby asked curiously.

"B-black laces?" He blurted out loud before quickly cupping his mouth to silence himself.

Ruby was confused as to what he was talking about and could only tilt her head. "What?"

"Is he talking about shoelaces Ruby?" Nora wondered as she made her way towards her partner.

"I don't know Nora." Ruby called out. "If he was talking about shoes, why is he looking like that?" She gestured her thumb back towards the blonde knight who was still on the ground. For some reason though, his once crimson skin slowly began to pale as if he was look at one of the scariest Grimm's known to man. She was completely unaware of this transition as the two huntresses were working their minds into overtime. "Say Weiss, what's your take in this?" Her reply was only met with silence. Also, the temperature around them rapidly began to drop. "Uh, Weiss?"

Ruby and Nora slowly turned their attention towards their white clad member only to see something was off. She was beginning to shake angrily as her once pale face was burning as bright as her partner's cape. Her hand was placed upon her rapier and her sight was set on a rather threatening pest that dared to anger the heiress. "W-Weiss?" Jaune stuttered quietly.

"Y-you vile, **degenerate, RAPSCALLION!**" She shrieked before fully drawing her rapier and conjuring the the most powerful launch glyph she could muster. The glyph's patterns covered the ground beneath the injured knight in a one meter radius causing the audience around her to slowly back away. Jaune didn't have that sort of luxury due to his injured back. Now he had seen his fair share of cartoons to figure out what was going to happen next. If his intuition was correct, he wasn't going to like it one bit.

"N-now hold on Weiss!" Jaune cried out painfully. "Y-you're going a bit overboard with this! Sure I may have accidentally looked up your-aaAAAAA**AHHHHHH!**" He wasn't able to complete the rest of his sentence as the heiress couldn't tolerate his perverse nature any longer! So she quickly flicked her wrist and activated the glyph sending the blonde boy high into the sky.

Everyone could only stare in awe as the poor soul soared high above their heads screaming like a little girl before beginning his descent back into the forest, several hundred meters away from the Forest Temple. Once they heard a thud along with several birds flying away, they all slowly turned their attention towards the heiress who was mumbling the lines of, "T-that incompetent s-swine! I should have locked him in the dungeons for a million years for such humiliation!" all while calming down her blush. Once her blush was within acceptable levels, she turned her attention towards her partner... who was no longer there. She turned her head and was quite startled with the remaining huntresses giving her a wide variety of emotions. "...What?" Weiss called out as she sheathed her weapon.

* * *

A few seconds before the blonde launch...

"I think I've lost it for now." A young man stated as he attempted to catch his breath. Ever since he was separated from his partner by that strange Ursa, he had been left all alone while trying his hardest to escape the Death Stalker deadly grasp. With his strength slowly returning, he continued his trek forward towards the Forest Temple.

As he continued his stroll through the Emerald Forest, he heard the sounds of a girl in trouble! Her cries were slowly getting louder causing the young gunman to be on high alert. Was it a damsel in distress? Was it his childhood friend? He quickly surveyed his surroundings and from above he could see their blonde hair snap against the wind. With his amazing depth perception, he prepared himself to catch the poor girl that soared through the sky.

After a few seconds, the blonde girl had landed with their eyes close shut. Upon closer inspection, it wasn't a girl at all! She was far too masculine and heavy. Speaking of heavy... The sheer weight of this 'woman' in his arms caused them both to tumble onto the grassy ground with an *Oof!*.

After a few seconds of silence and groaning, Jaune decided to speak up. "Am... Am I dead?"

The young gunman could only chuckle at his response before pulling himself and the silly knight. "Nope. you're still alive."

Jaune was curious as to who was had saved him from meeting yet another painful incident and slowly opened his eyes. When his sight no longer surrounded in darkness, he could see the ground not against his face, the tree's that surround his location, the blue sky the beamed through the leaves and finally, him.

He looked as if he was around his height making him rather tall. His green tailcoat and white pants made him look as if he was of Asian descent not to mention that it made him look rather handsome in his opinion. The young man in front of him also had a bright pink lock of hair with a pony-tail tied at the back. The feature that struck him the most were his bright pink irises. 'Wait a minute...' Jaune thought to himself. 'Tall, Asian, male, handsome, a long black pony-tail, the tailcoat, the white pants, the pink lock of hair, his eyes! If memory serves me right, I think he might be-'

"Um, are you okay?" The Asian gunman called out. "You've been looking at me oddly for a while now. It's starting to freak me out."

Jaune, realizing of what he was doing, snaps out from his gaze waving his arms madly. "S-sorry about that!" he cried. "I-it's just that you look like the person my partner had been searching for ever since we started this initiation."

The man in question slowly raised his brow questioningly at this blonde knight's statement. "Really?"

"Y-yeah!" Jaune pointed out. "And if I'm correct, you wouldn't happen to be called Ren?"

The boy now revealed as Ren was taken aback by his clever deductive skills and could only go wide eyed at the sudden discovery. "H-how did you know?!" He cried out.

"Your childhood friend Nora has been looking for you and partnered up with me so we could find you." Jaune suddenly recalled his adventure with the bubbly bomber ever since they partnered up before shuddering at all the pain had transpired up till now.

Ren had a look of sympathy for the young man in front of him when he realized that this was the poor man that partnered up with his childhood friend. He slowly approached him and gave him a comforting pat on the back. "Don't worry." He started out. "You're doing fine if you were able to last this long."

"T-thanks." Jaune sighed. "With all the thing's she's done so far, I've surprised even myself! And you've known her since you were kids?"

"...Yep." Was the gunman's reply as he too remembered his so called adventures with the wild Valkyrie. He would never be able to look at rubber ducks the same ever again.

"... Want me to take you to the Forest Temple? It's only a short walk from here. Not to mention that she's been missing her best friend." Jaune offered.

"That would be nice." Ren graciously accepted. "The sooner we complete this initiation, the sooner we can go to bed."

The two boys sighed simultaneously at the thought of a comforting bed enveloping their tired bodies. As they were in day-dreaming about their desires for a nice warm bed, they were rudely interrupted by something large crashing behind them.

The two huntsmen slowly turned around to face this interference only to see a faint glowing light shining underneath the looming shadows of the trees. Then ten red orbs began to ominously glow underneath. As it shattered the last few standing trees in it's path, it revealed a monstrous Grimm creature that look like a scorpion.

"W-what is that?!" Jaune asked quietly, his legs buckling uncontrollably.

"That, is a Death Stalker." Ren informed as he signaled the blonde boy to slowly walk away from the creature. "It's been chasing me ever since that Ursa kidnapped my partner."

"Ah, I see... Um, d-do you think we could take it on?" Jaune wondered as he slowly drew out his weapon.

"That Grimm's bony exoskeleton is next to impossible to crack. Not to mention that one hit from its sharp claws and stinger would spell our demise." The gunman quickly unveiled his dual semi-automatic green pistols pointing them directly at this newest adversary.

An audible gulp could be heard as they continued their standoff against the terrifying creature. "Uh... If that's the case, should we-"

"Run for our lives screaming like a little girl seeing a cockroach?" Ren completed as he faced the other huntsman.

Jaune pondered what he was told before a small smirk was on his lips. "... That does fit our situation doesn't it?"

"When you've been with a wild girl that causes you to almost scream like that everyday, it comes to you naturally."

"Huh... Well shall we?" Jaune suggested.

With the two nodding their heads, they quickly sheathed their weapons before running away like cowardly women, the Death Stalker hot on their tail.

* * *

**And finish right here! I've decided to cut the chapter here since they still need to interrogate the Heiress for placing another hunter's life in perilous danger! Yes, yes I know. I was supposed to submit this yesterday but I was unable to due so thanks to summer events that took place. So I hope you liked how this chapter turned out and leave a review or any constructive criticism to ensure that this story gets better and better!  
**

**And with that all out of the way, this is Nutshop saying Stay Handsome and have a Nice Day! :D**


	8. A Ruined Reunion

**Holy-Moly, all cooked in delicious Ravioli! This story actually made it to the 10k view mark and over 100 people liked and favorited my story?! I seriously did not expect this at all! I am amazed! Thank you so very much for giving my funny story the chance to make you guys smile! I'll be sure to continue their lovable adventure for the future. To commemorate this special occasion, here is yet another chapter of their wonderful adventure in the Emerald Forest! I hope you enjoy!**

* * *

A Ruined Reunion...

"**JAUNE-JAUNE!**" Nora cried out towards the forest treeline. "**WHERE ARE YOU?!**"

"Weiss, why did you do that?!" Ruby shouted loudly towards her partner.

"He started it!" Weiss retorted with her arms crossed in a huff.

"Jaune? What did he even do?" Yang wondered.

"He sexually assaulted me!" She screeched. A sudden flashback passed by the victimized heiress as she remembered his little comment about her attire which in turn caused her blush to return once more. "A-and I acted accordingly in self defense."

"By casting a glyph directly under his injured body and launching him back into the Grimm-infested forest?" Pyrrha pointed out incredulously.

Weiss's face formed a scowl at that comment before quickly directing her attention towards the Spartan huntress. "He was lucky I didn't turn him into an ice statue."

"He saved your life!" Blake cried out.

"A pervert isn't a savior if they look up a lady's combat skirt!" She countered back.

An awkward silence consumed the five huntresses when Weiss had admitted what had truly happened several seconds ago. The only one unaffected by all of this was Nora, who was blissfully unaware of what was happening several feet away. She was more engrossed with the bigger task at hand, finding her partner...

Though it was a bit strange seeing her make multiple odd animal noises. What was she trying to impersonate, a sloth?

After a few seconds had passed, a mischievous grin formed on the blonde brawler's face. "Oh my Weiss." She started out. "That's quite the reward for your savior."

A look of astonishment and disgust washed over Weiss's face. "I-I don't know w-what you're talking about." She stuttered as she faced away from the blonde brawler.

"Oh I think you know what I'm talking about." Yang teased as she waved her brows. "First it starts with the panty-shot, then it goes to the kissing, and when the time is right you go to his bedroom and-"

"YANG don't you DARE finish that sentence you perverted blonde brute!" Weiss ordered to the brawler who couldn't keep herself composed any longer before erupting into tears of laughter.

"...Wait, what do they do in the bedroom?" Ruby wondered curiously as she stared at the interaction between her partner and sister.

The Spartan warrior and the black bowed huntress went wide eyed from the scythe wielder's innocent question. "Uh, you really don't want to know Ruby." Blake quickly answered back.

Ruby began to tap her chin in deep thought before coming up with a possible answer. "Do they go to bed together because Weiss is afraid of the dark?"

"... Yes?" Pyrrha vaguely replied.

"I am not afraid of the dark!" Weiss shouted at the young huntress's answer.

Yang had finally controlled her laughter to become a giggle before ruffling her sister's hair. "Ah don't worry sis, you'll learn when your older."

"B-but I want to know now though!" Ruby whined loudly. "And you said the exact same thing when I was thirteen!"

"Ruby." She stared out rather sternly. "It's my responsibility as your older sister to make sure that you'll learn when the time is right. Which isn't right now."

"Awww..." Ruby groaned disappointedly.

"But in all seriousness Weiss, that was a bit overboard." Yang pointed out normally.

"Wha?! Th-then what would you have done if someone saw you in your undergarments?!" Weiss questioned as she glared daggers at Yang.

"Usually that wouldn't have happened since I wear these." The brawler soon gestured towards the lower regions of her attire bringing their attention towards a pair of black sports shorts. "But if they did look where they weren't supposed to, I'd probably send them flying through a wall with one good punch."

"Really?" Blake commented surprisingly. Her partner was that strong? Impressive. "Normally if that happened to me I would hang them upside-down from the tallest building I can think of."

"See what I mean?" Weiss proudly with a smug look on her face.

"Alright, alright, you made your point... Actually, I kinda want to know what Nora would do." Yang commented. "Hey Nora-"

"Hello pretty blonde lady!" Nora exclaimed happily beside Ruby.

"UWAH?!" They all cried from her sudden appearance. "Wh-where did you come from?!"

"You called my name so I just skipped over here!" Nora replied with a bright smile.

"Wow..." Yang replied rather impressed by her response time.

"Oh yeah, I forgot to do introductions!" Ruby confessed as she cleared her throat. "Nora, this is my sister, Yang and her partner Blake."

"And I'm Pyrrha!" The Spartan greeted politely.

"Hello everyone!" She happily stated. "So what did you guys want to ask me again?"

"What would you have done if someone saw you only in your bra and panties?" Weiss bluntly stated.

"Well, I've never really had someone see me only in my underwear besides Ren which is like everyday." That statement alone made the remaining huntresses gasp in shock. "What?"

"Wait... who's Ren?" Blake curiously asked.

"You know! Ren! He's tall, Asian, male, handsome, has a long black ponytail."

"He's also wearing a green tailcoat with a pink lock of hair." Ruby announced.

"Not to mention that wears white pants and has magenta coloured irises." Weiss added.

The three remaining huntresses pondered this description of the young huntsman in question. A few seconds late, it clicked.

"Was he the one that had those green guns" Yang started out.

"And has that calm and collected personality?" Blake contributed.

"And those sleeves that could conceal his weapons in an instant?" Pyrrha added.

"Yep! That's him alright!" Nora stated happily. "Did any of you girls see him yet? I've been trying to look for him for like forever with Jaune-Jaune but we've had no luck so far."

"Sorry Nora." Yang apologized. "We haven't seen him and we've been here for the past ten minutes." Everyone could see the bubbly bomber's slump sadly with her search being not as fruitful.

"Don't worry Nora." Pyrrha reassured. "He should be arriving here any minute now. In fact, I was with him a few minutes ago until the Ursa separated us."

"What was up with that Ursa anyway?" Blake pondered. "It was strange to see an Ursa have a rope lead attached to it's mouth. Not to mention that it ran away when it saw you Nora."

Nora's eyes began to twinkle at the mention of her vehicle. "OH! You mean the Noramobile?! Is it back?!"

"The Noramo-what?" Yang wondered with a raised brow.

"The Noramobile." Ruby corrected her older sister. "Apparently she and Jaune were riding on that thing while they were searching for Ren."

"And you know this... How?" Pyrrha called out.

"They made a rather... bizarre entrance when they saved us from a pack of Beowolves." Weiss admitted truthfully.

"It looked kind of fun..." Ruby mumbled quietly.

"How is riding a merciless creature of darkness fun?!" The heiress shouted angrily. "Also, weren't you the one who decided that we should have ridden that Nevermore all the way here?"

"Hey! You wanted to get to the Forest Temple as soon as possible princess." Ruby retorted.

"I think all of us wanted to get here now that I think about it." Nora commented casually.

Both Ruby and Weiss halted their argument before pondering what their fellow companion had stated. "Huh... She's got a point."

"I suppose it is indeed fair to say that she makes a valid point." Weiss admitted quietly.

"So anyways Nora, what would you do if a guy, besides Ren, had seen you in your underwear?" Yang called out to the main topic at hand.

"Oh that's easy." Nora exclaimed happily as she waved her hand subtly. ""I just pull out my friend Magnhild here and I BREAK THEIR LEGS!" She quickly withdrew her weapon before hitting the ground. The impact of the war hammer was so powerful that it caused a mediocre sized crater to form as well as the ground to shake for a few seconds.

The other five huntresses were taken aback by the young Valkyrie's merciless method of punishing perverts that wronged her and took a large step back away "Isn't that a little bit... extreme?" Blake commented.

"Nah, of course not silly." Nora reassured. "The only thing I do is just smash their knee's to a point where their bones are nothing but the size of wood splinters! Sure they may not be able to walk again but if they do, I'd like to see them try after I launch them out a window. Hehehe..." She began to chuckle rather menacingly as she rubbed her hands slowly against one another with a feral grin upon her face.

Her response came with multiple responses with Ruby and Yang embracing each other in a comforting hug from the scary ginger huntress. Blake suddenly vanished from her location with her bow sticking out from behind a nearby stone pillar in the Forest Temple. The Spartan quickly pulled out her shield and hid behind it while inching away slowly from the scary lady in front of her. And Weiss... was impassive to the bubbly bomber and with her arms crossed while giving the blonde brawler a look that would most likely mean 'I told you so.'

"So!" Nora called out instantly returning to her jolly, energetic self. "Anything else you girls need to ask me? If not, I'm going to go back there and keep on playing with the funny sounding forest."

All stopped cowering in fear as they gave Nora a questioning glance. "...What?"

"That's what I thought while I was calling out for Jaune-Jaune!" Nora exclaimed with her arms in the air. "Here, watch this!" She quickly turned towards the dense treeline before clearing her throat. **"MARCO!"**

"Aren't you supposed to be calling his na-" Pyrrha was quickly interrupted by the sounds of a boar-like ***Oink!*** that emanated from the trees.

"See?!" The bubbly bomber giggled happily. **"MARCO!"** A few seconds had passed until the sounds of a canine ***Yelp!*** could be heard. Nora couldn't help but laugh at how silly this forest was in front of her.

"OH! OH! I wanna try! I wanna try!" Ruby cried out as she ran towards her friend's side. "Can I? Can I please?!"

"Sure!" A happy cheer could be heard from the younger huntress as she saw Ruby straightened her posture and cup her hands around her mouth.

**"MARCO!"** She shouted at the top of her lungs. After a few seconds had passed, instead of hearing the sounds of a funny animal, they heard the sounds of rustling leaves, timbering trees and the sounds of a low grumbling "Kur-rah..."

"IT'S THE MONSTER FROM BEFORE!" Ruby screamed as she began ran back towards the protective embrace of her older sibling. The other huntresses paled when they realized what Ruby was mentioning before activating their respective weapons and preparing for combat.

...Well, almost everyone.

"Nora! What are you doing?!" Weiss shouted out towards the bubbly bomber that stood her ground and made no effort to withdraw her weapon. "Why aren't you drawing your weapon?!"

Nora remained silent as she scanned the dense treeline for the maker of her top secret sloth call. Was it Jaune-Jaune that cried out for help? Was it her all time best friend Ren who she had been trying to find ever since they started this initiation? Or was it just a simple sloth that was hanging around nearby playing with her... It made her wonder, we're there any sloths in this Grimm-infested forest? Suddenly, a loud rustling came from a nearby bush with the sounds of a terrifying struggle appearing within. She quickly took a stance and readied her fail-safe fist for a swing against the creature that was bound to appear. If it was able to dodge her swing with ease, she would know that it was either Jaune-Jaune or Ren. If not... She'd find out after she punched it. After a few seconds, a muddy creature, with dozens of thin arms and stood twice as tall as the bomber herself emerged from the small bush and quickly dash towards the hammer wielder. All were paralyzed by the sight of this muddy monstrous insect and could only cower in fear from how gross and disgusting this bug was. Nora was unfazed by this beast and charged towards this creature.

"Nora! Don't do it!" They cried anguishly. Their warning came a little bit too late as they saw the young Valkyrie deliver her fist towards the center of the beast's body. All were amazed by how powerful her punch was by the sight of the beast being split clean in two with several limbs breaking and flying away from its body. The lower region, which took most of the impact, was sent sprawling along the ground while its upper body flew high into the air and landed ungracefully several feet away. A moment of silence consumed them all when they heard the pain filled cries of the monster's lower region as it screamed **"AHHH! MY FACE!"**

All were taken aback by how this voice sounded just like their lost companion before quickly connecting the dots. "...Jaune?" Ruby called out hesitantly from afar. "I-is that you?

"NORA!" The monster now identified as Jaune began to cup his poor face with his muddy arms. "Why would you do that?! My face is in so much pain right now!"

"S-sorry Jaune-Jaune." Nora quickly apologized. "You looked like a scary monster and the first thing that came to mind was to punch it."

Jaune was about to ask how would he look scary until he gazed upon the state of his clothes. He was covered head to toe in mud, pebbles, leaves and an assortment of twigs and branches that stuck to the sides of his torn sweater. He soon recalled a rather embarrassing memory of his childhood when his mom punched him as he came back home after a long day of playing in the mud. "Eh... I guess I can see why you would punch me. Though could you help me up? I need to see if Ren's okay."

Nora gasped loudly when she had heard Jaune-Jaune say her childhood friend's name. "Ren is here?!" She shouted excitedly as she grabbed hold of her partner's shoulders. **"WHERE?!"**

Just then, the sounds of someone coughing could be heard from nearby. The huntresses soon brought their attention towards the upper torso of the monster before quickly pointing their weapons at the beast. "Ow..." Was all it mumbled as it pulled itself from the ground. As it finally rose to his feet, it was greeted with the sight of multiple gun barrels and a rapier pointed directly at it's direction. "...What?"

"Wh-who are you b-big mud monster... bug?" Ruby stuttered with her shaking hands clasped tightly on her sniper scythe.

The creature blinked a few times before bringing its gaze towards its hands, legs, and hair. After a few seconds, it sighed towards itself before closing its eyes and conjuring forth a magenta coloured glow. The light consumed the creature and suddenly the mud, leaves and twigs beginning to crackle. After a few short seconds, the muddy shell began to break apart into dust as it soon unveiling a young man patting away any lingering dust from his clothes. "Much better..." The young man hummed.

All were dazzled by this young man's entrance as they gazed at the monster's true form. He was quite a handsome young huntsman, with his long black ponytail swaying in the-

"REEEEEEEEEEEEN!" Nora cheered as she tackled her best friend towards the ground. The creature now dubbed Ren couldn't even yelp from what had just happened as all the air escaped from his lungs. "REN! Oh I can't believe we found you! We were searching for you for sooooo long that I was starting to think that you might have died! Though I doubt that you would lose to the evil Grimm like these, these things are way smaller than the ones back at home! I wish I brought a picture with me so we could compare the sizes of them. But that doesn't matter now as long as you're safe! How was your initiation treating you?" Her response was met with silence as her childhood friend had suddenly disappeared from her sight. "Ren?"

"Uh, you may want to look down." Jaune called out as he continued to wipe the mud away from his clothes and hair.

Nora quickly complied and hopped off from the ground before staring down at the sight of her childhood friend... Who was greedily sucking in air back into his poor lungs. "Whoopsie, sorry Ren."

"Nora... Please... Don't ever do that again." Ren pleaded.

"Okee dokee Ren!" Nora saluted before pulling the poor boy into another bone-crushing hug.

"Please... Let go!" He tried his hardest to escape the confinements of his friend but his valiant efforts were in vain.

"Nuh, uh!" The bomber refused. "I don't want to lose you again!"

"Nora, he won't be going anywhere anytime soon." Jaune reassured as he tried his best to pry Ren free. "Besides, I found him only a few minutes ago and-"

"Wait a minute." Nora stated suddenly as she dropped her childhood friend back onto the ground. She quickly turned towards her partner Jaune-Jaune with of amazement. "You go flying and separate from us for a moment and when you come back, you solve my problem in finding my bestest friend in the whole wide world?!"

"... Yeah?" Jaune replied quietly.

"... Jaune-Jaune you're the most awesome, amazing detective EVER!" She exclaimed as she hugged the dirty Jaune with all her might.

As Jaune's body screamed in pain, the other huntresses were quite startled at the scene displayed before them. "So that's Ren huh?" Yang called out to no one in particular.

"Looks like it." Weiss commented with her arms crossed.

"I hope Ren's okay." Pyrrha mumbled as she watched her partner groaning in pain.

"I think we should be saying that for Jaune." Ruby pointed out towards the blonde boy who was also on the ground.

"Should we help them?" Pyrrha asked curiously.

Ruby shrugged her shoulders before replying. "I don't see why not."

Just as they were about to aid the injured huntsmen, Blake suddenly cried out "Wait."

"What's the matter Blake?" Ruby wondered with a raised brow.

"Something big is coming, and it's coming here fast." She warned as she held her weapon Gambol Shroud once more.

The other huntresses were skeptical of the black bowed huntress until they too had heard something big approaching. The only one unaware of the impending threat was Nora, who had finished bringing both boy's to their feet. "Blake is right!" Jaune warned loudly. "We gotta get out of here!"

"Oh what's the worse that could happen?" Nora rhetorically asked. "It's not like there's a giant bug with glowing red eyes chasing you guys."

The trees began to rustle violently once again as the sound of wood being snapped in half echoed towards their ears. Several footsteps began to become louder as a pair of giant bony claws decimated the last few trees in its way revealing a rather gigantic scorpion with all of its glowing red eyes angrily staring at Ren.

The two huntsmen plus Nora could only stare at the monstrosity that loomed over them as the bubbly bomber could mumble, "Oooooh..."

"Aw man, RUN!" Jaune ordered frantically. The two quickly complied before dashing towards the Forest Temple.

"Whelp, the gang's all here." Yang stated bluntly. "Now we can all die together..."

"Not if I can help it!" Ruby reassured confidently before loading her weapon with a fresh bullet. With a loud battle cry, she dashed towards the monster.

Yang was surprised in what had just happened before fear consumed her. "R-Ruby?! WAIT!" She shouted at the top of her lungs. Her cry came to deaf ears as the young huntress dashed past a mortified knight, a shocked martial artist, and a surprised demolitionist.

"RUBY?!" Jaune cried out as he continued to run."What are you doing?!"

"Covering you guys!" She quickly replied as she stood teen feet away from the Deathstalker. She pointed her weapon at the Grimm before unloading several rounds into its face. A small dust cloud formed before revealing the creature unfazed by the bullets fired at close proximity. In fact, it looked angrier than ever before with it's eyes trailed onto the young huntress and it's veins glowing a a fiery crimson. "Uh... oh." When she realized her attacks were unaffected, she quickly caught up to her friend as they all began running away.

"Well that didn't work!" Jaune remarked as they continued their escape.

"It could have been worse." Ren commented.

"How can it get worse than this?!" Ruby shouted as she ran alongside the other three hunters.

"Maybe a giant birdie will come!" Nora stated. Suddenly they were interrupted by a loud *Ka-Kaw!* from behind them only to see a very familiar Nevermore flying towards them.

And boy did it look angry.

"Why is a Nevermore after us?!" Ren cried out as he stared at his fellow hunters for an answer.

Nora quickly glanced at the creature and spotted a rather large bump on the avian creatures head. "Hey! I though I finished it off from earlier by whacking it on the head!" She was quickly met with looks of astonishment and a childhood friend's palm making contact with his face. "What? Isn't that how you park a Nevermore?"

"Uh guys?" Ruby called out. "It's rustling its feathers for some reason."

Jaune was quick to realize what she was talking about before quickly bringing himself to a halt. "Jaune-Jaune?" Nora called out as she and the other two hunters turned towards the blond knight. "What are you-"

"Get behind me!" Jaune commanded as he pulled out Crocea Mors. "Quickly!"

Ren was confused as to what he was asking. "Why should we-" He was quickly interrupted by his childhood friend pulling him down securely behind the blonde knight.

"You heard the detective!" Nora exclaimed as she quickly held Ren tightly in her arms. "Hold on tight Ren!"

"RUBY!" Yang warned as she quickly made her way towards her little sister. "Ruby get out of there!"

"Don't worry Yang!" Ruby reassured from behind the blonde knight. "He knows what he's do-" She was cut off by hundreds of black feathers striking loudly at their location as a giant dust cloud enveloped the four hunters.

Yang was mortified as she saw what was happening before her very eyes. She tried to run to her sister's side but was halted by several black feathers blocked her way. "R-Ruby..?" The blonde was in the verge of tears as she couldn't see her beloved sister's red cloak. Was Ruby... dead? Had she failed her promise to Summer Rose in keeping little Ruby safe? Her depressing thoughts were interrupted as the dust settled down revealing a sight that astonished not only the brawler herself, but also the other three huntresses back at the Forest temple.

For they saw Jaune, Nora, Ren and Ruby survive the feathery onslaught... completely unharmed.

"***Cough!* *Cough!*** Is everyone alright back there?" Jaune asked as he slowly lowered his shield.

"Okee dokee over here Jaune-Jaune!" Nora cried out happily as she still held Ren in her arms. The poor huntsman in question tried to say something but could only grumble muffled sounds as Nora's hand covered his mouth. "Ren says that he's okay too!"

Jaune sighed in relief as he heard that his partner was okay. "What about you Ruby?" He turned to face the young scythe wielder who still was crouched down and had her hood cover her eyes. "Ruby?"

"Is it over?" Ruby asked as slowly peeked from her cloak. She first saw hundreds of feathers surround their location before stumbling her sight towards the blonde knight. His hair waved as a subtle breeze flew by and his armor gleamed from the sun striking it at the perfect angle. If the stories before bedtime have ever told her anything, then this young man before her was the finite definition of a knight in shining armor. "...That was SO COOL!" She cried out with a child-like twinkle in her eyes.

"...What?" Jaune bluntly stated as he tilted his head in utter confusion.

Before he could comment on what she was talking about, a blonde blur quickly glomped the young huntress. "Ruby! Oh I'm so glad that you're okay!" Yang cried out happily.

"Yang... Please... Let go?" Ruby cried out as she felt like she was being choked... for the second time in the same day. The elder sister, realizing that she was giving her sister one of her powerful bear hugs quickly let go while trying her hardest not to cry. "Yang, are you okay?"

"I-I though tha-that you were g-gone and I-" Yang suddenly felt something warm smooth wipe the tears from her eyes as she saw her young sister give her a heart-warming smile and a comforting hug.

"There there Yang." Ruby comforted as she said soothing words to her sister's ears. "Everything's okay."

"Yep! There's no need to worry!" Nora reassured as she gave the blond brawler a comforting pat on the back. "Jaune-Jaune here is a professional at taking care of big, bad, birdies like that!"

Jaune had a small blush form on his face from the compliment of his partner but quickly shook his head. "I-I guess... but we should probably do this somewhere... else maybe?" He requested quietly.

"And ruin this sisterly bonding moment in front of us Jaune?" Nora commented questioningly at her partner. "That's a bit of a low blow." She crossed her arms in disappointment.

Just as he was about to speak, Weiss beat him to it. **"LOOK BEHIND YOU, YOU IDIOTS!"** She screamed at the top of her lungs, startling the five hunters that were several meters away.

They suddenly heard something snap violently as well as a low growl behind them. They slowly turned their attention towards what was behind them... only to see a particular Deathstalker cast it's gaze at its lunch.

"...Oh yeah." Nora called out. "I forgot about that."

* * *

**AND DONE! This chapter was a pain to write as i could only do only a few hundred words a day. Writer's block is the WORST BLOCK EVER! I am incredibly sorry that this took so long to publish since summer had gotten in the way of things. Hopefully, thing's will level out better and my imagination will be back in full throttle soon. I had to cut it off here as I still need to work on how they interact with the sudden threat and their quest to complete their final stand against these monstrocities that is both awesome, unexpected, and hilarious all at the same leave a review or any constructive criticizm as it will be beneficial in improving this story into something to remember! So with that finally out of the way, this is Nutshop saying Stay Handsome, and have a Nice Day! :D**


	9. Banana Split Saviors (Part 1)

**Hiya everyone! So it looks as if summer is drawing to a close which is pretty sad if you think about it. Though at the same time, I'm actually pretty excited for school to start! Since my first days in college are just around the corner, It's going to mean that things are going to be a bit difficult to write with assignments and RL and whatnot. It's going to be quite difficult to be posting newer chapters (kinda like right now) though don't worry! This story will still be continuing! Mainly because someones gotta keep this ship stable! XD**

**But enough about this, Enjoy the next chapter!**

* * *

Banana Split Saviors (Part 1)...

**(Get it? Because the banana is Jaune and Weiss is the ice cream and they save their fellow hunter friends? Clever title huh? ... yeah, I-I'll stop bothering you now.)**

"Uwah- ***OOF!***" Jaune cried out as he landed several feet away by the powerful shock wave the Deathstalker produced by the impact of its glowing tail. As the blonde knight slowly pulled himself from the ground, his eyes darted towards his partner hoping that she was okay. Thankfully, Nora had landed safely onto the grassy ground near her childhood friend. The friend in question however, wasn't as lucky since he somehow ended up dangling upside-down in a tree. He turned his head towards his fellow blonde hunter only to see her struggling to untangle her limbs and hair from the feathers that surrounded her. He turned a little bit more to see his first friend Ruby who was only a few meters away swaying back in forth, with little stars and Beowolves circling her head.

"Wha-what happened?" She mumbled as she quickly shook her head to rid the dizziness in her eyes. After a few seconds, she quickly spotted her friends and sister scattered at the clearing a little grazed. She sighed in relief at the fact that everyone was okay and breathing. Though she was a but curious as to how Ren ended up in a tree and tried to stifle her giggles as she saw Nora climb up the same tree to join her dangling companion. Her laughter was was cut short as she heard someone call her name.

"Ruby!" Jaune shouted desperately. "Behind you!"

The girl in question glanced at Jaune inquisitively until she heard a loud skittering noise emanate from behind her. She turned to face the monster and saw the Deathstalker slowly advance towards her. It must have still held a grudge against the young huntress as it completely walked past the other fallen hunters. When Ruby took note of this, she quickly scrambled to her feet before activating her semblance to escape. Sadly, her escape was foiled the moment she began to run as she jerked backwards like something was tugging on her cloak. She quickly turned to see that a large black feather hold her cloak in place.

"Ruby get out of there NOW!" Yang cried out as she continued to free herself from her feathery prison.

"I'm. Trying!" Ruby huffed loudly as she tugged at her cloak to free herself. She looked back at the Grimm who was now only a few feet away as it came to a stop and pulled back its glowing yellow stinger.

"**Look out!**" Jaune screamed as he attempted to dash to Ruby's rescue. Time seemed to have slowed down as all saw the Deathstalker's tail begin its descent towards the young huntress. As Jaune continued his sprint as fast as he could, a white blur whizzed by his left side which caused the blonde knight to not pay attention to where he was going before tripping and skidding across the ground face first. As his face was in contact with the grass and dirt, he heard an assortment of sounds varying from the Deathstalker's cry to the sound of something crackling.

Suddenly, he heard an angelic voice speak up as he pulled himself from the ground once more. "You are such a child!" The angel called out, causing the blonde knight to shake his head. His vision began to return as his sight revealed a particular Snow Angel scolding at her partner.

"W-Weiss?" Ruby called out hesitantly as she recognized Weiss's snobby voice.

"And naive." The heiress continued as she began to count her fingers angrily. "And don't even get me started in how reckless you are ever since we paired up!"

As Weiss continued to point out the little red huntress's flaws, Ruby looked as if she was being impaled by imaginary arrows over and over again to the point that she on the verge of collapse from how much damage the heiress was inflicting to the poor girl. Jaune decided that now would be a good time to intervene. "That's pretty cold of you to be saying all that Weiss." Jaune called out from the ground nearby.

"Would you say that it was... Weiss cold?" Yang called put before snickering to one of her finest puns. Sadly, all were just disappointed in how terrible her pun as they all faced palm in unison. Nora just tilted her head due to the fact the she... Just really wasn't paying attention to what was happening as she pretended to be a sloth.

The heiress soon brought her attention back to the blonde brawler before crossing her arms. "Yang, your puns are just horrid."

"You just have a terrible sense of humor." Yang remarked quietly as she finally was free from her confinement.

"Jaune, you're a perverted idiot." She pointed out with a scowl on her face.

Jaune sputtered at his ridiculous title before pulling himself up quickly. "It was an accident! I-I didn't mean to lo-" He couldn't finish his sentence as he could see his beloved Snow Angel point her rapier towards his direction. He suddenly felt a terrible chill down his spine as he realized that he would be launched again if he spoke any further. "I'm zipping up now..."

Weiss had a smug expression on her face as she lowered her rapier Myternaster and turned towards the other two hunters that continued to dangle upside-down. "Nora, you're... insane."

"Hey! I'm not insane, I'm a sloth!" Nora replied before continuing to impersonate her favorite animal. "Kur-rah! Kur-rah!"

Weiss was baffled at what she was seeing until she shook her head and faced the hanging, green gunman. "And you ..." She paused for a moment to think of some sort of title that she could bestow upon him... Though sadly nothing came up. "I haven't seen you do anything yet but I've got my eyes on you."

Ren could only shake his head from side to side as he raised his brow to the young heiress. "Is there a reason why you're doing this?" He called out.

Weiss blinked a few time before remembering the whole point of what she was doing. She soon brought her attention towards her partner who was attempting to mend her poor body. "R-Right." She stuttered. "And I suppose... That I may have been a bit... Difficult at times. But as long as you don't continue to show off, and you guys don't act as much as you do now, I promise I will be... Nicer."

Ruby slowly lifted her head to see Weiss in the eyes only to look down to the ground depressingly. "I'm wasn't trying to show off Weiss..." The young huntress confessed quietly. "I... I just wanted to show you that I can do this."

The young heiress soon took hold of Ruby's hand before slowly pulling her up to her feet. "Your fine." Weiss reassured as she gave the young huntress a comforting smile.

Ruby could only stare wide eyed when she saw this warmer side of her cold-hearted partner. The heiress on the other hand began to grow more concerned as she was greeted with only silence. "Ruby?"

Suddenly, a waterfall tears began to break through Ruby's silver orbs before she pulled her partner from the ground into a happy embrace. "Oh Weiss!" She sobbed loudly. "Your really do care!***Sniff!*** I'm sorry that I thought that you were a party pooper ***Sniff!*** b-because of you were always yelling at me and ***Sniff!*** whenabahbadada-" As Ruby continued to wail happily with the heiress in her arms, her sentences were slowly transforming into garbled words that not even Yang could decipher.

"R-Ruby?!" Weiss cried out as she tried to pry herself from Ruby's embrace. "Let me go you dunce! You're wrinkling my jacket!" She turned towards the blonde brawler who had a sickeningly playful smirk on her face and desperately cried for help. "Yang! Get your sister off of me!"

"And ruin this touching moment?" Yang called incredulously. "Sorry Weiss, but you're on your own for this." She quickly pulled out her scroll before snapping several photos of her sobbing sister holding the ice princess who looked as if she was about to explode. "Not to mention I've got a few nice photos of blackmail material for future use."

"Yang when I get out of this I swear that I will-" Weiss suddenly stopped when she felt something slimy come into contact with her cheek. Since she had experienced this exact same feeling when her sister Winter Schnee had done the same thing, she paled when recognition struck. "RUBY! THAT'S DISGUSTING!" She screeched at the top of her lungs.

Yang was howling in laughter at the heiress's misfortune and was bracing herself against Jaune who wasn't fairing any better. In fact, all were incredibly amused by the situation before them. All except Ruby since she was apologizing profusely for rubbing gross snot on her petite partner face. Though sadly, it was cut short by the Nevermore that flew high about crying out once more.

"Uh guys?" Jaune called out. "That thing's coming back! Wh-what are we gonna do?!"

"Look." Weiss started out as she quickly pulled out a handkerchief to clean herself. "There's not point for us to be dilly-dallying. Our main objective is right in front of us." She then gestured the Forest Temple as she finished removing the disgusting substance from her face.

"See's wight!***Sniff!***" Ruby exclaimed with a stuffy nose. Before she could continue, she took hold of the cloth that Weiss was using before blowing her nose loudly like a trombone. "Much better! But like what I tried to say earlier, she's right! Our mission to secure a relic and bring it back to the cliffs. There's no point in fighting these things."

Weiss would have been exceptionally happy to have heard her partner agree with her plan... If she hadn't given back her handkerchief which was now drenched in snot. She made a mental note to herself to incinerate it when the apprproiate opportunity arises.

"Huh... Run away and live?" Jaune hummed in thought. "Now that's an idea I can get behind!"

"Oh! OH! I second that!" Nora cried out towards her partner with Ren in tow.

Soon, all of the young hunters that hadn't retrieved their pieces jogged towards the Forest Temple before hearing the sounds of solid ice crackling. All soon brought their attention towards the encased Deathstalker who was slowly breaking free.

"Time we left!" Ren called out as he placed a rook piece into his green sleeve that his childhood friend Nora proudly dubbed, "The Magical Pancake Portal of Ren the Magnificent".

"Right then! Lets go!" Ruby ordered as she stuffed her white knight piece into her combat skirt compartment. The eight hunters nodded their heads as they made their way towards the Beacon cliffs.

Yang could only stare proudly at her little sister as she saw her cape waving in the wind and her face had a look of confidence. Blake seemed to have noticed that her partner wasn't moving so she decided to talk to her partner. "What's the matter Yang?"

The blonde brawler took a deep breathe before facing her partner with a smile. "I get a feeling that thing's will totally go smoothly with my little sis in charge."

* * *

After a bit of running several minutes later...

"So much for what I said earlier." Yang grumbled to her partner Blake.

"You had to jinx it didn't you?" Blake smirked.

"What are guys talking about Yang?" Ruby wondered as she was hiding behind a pillar ahead of them with her partner Weiss.

"Nothing for you to worry about Ruby!" Yang reassured.

Ruby nodded her head before facing her partner once more. "So it looks like our old ride is blocking our way Weiss. Any ideas on how to get past that thing?"

Before the heiress could voice her opinion, the sound of timbering trees grew louder only to reveal the escaped Deathstalker snapping its claws and mandible threateningly. "We've got to move NOW!" Weiss warned.

"Nora, distract it!" Ren called out as he withdrew his Stormflowers.

"Got it Ren!" The bomber made a quick salute to her childhood friend before charging towards the Grimm monstrosities.

"Jaune, cover her!" Pyrrha cried out as she dashed ahead to secure their means of escape.

"Got it- wait a minute." Jaune stated as he peeked from his pillar. "How am I supposed to cover her when I don't even have a gun?"

"Cover her with your shield!" The Spartan defined with a huff.

The message soon clicked as he activated his shield. "Oh!... Right, y-yeah I knew that!" Once the message was crossed, the blonde knight quickly scurried to his partner's aid.

Now Nora was have quite a blast detonating several pink, pipe bombs towards her newest adversary. As she continued to direct her attention towards the Deathstalker, she was completely unaware of the avian Grimm that was now circling above her that suddenly began to launch its feathers. Her turquoise eyes happened to stumble on a shadow that loomed behind her as she suddenly heard the familiar sounds of feathers striking a shield relentlessly. The sound soon stopped as she saw her awesome detective partner protecting her from harm with his mighty shield.

"Nora." Jaune called out as slowly faced his partner. "Stay behind me so I can protect us... okay?"

"Aye-aye Jaune Jaune!" Nora cried out happily as she continued her assault against the Deathstalker.

While the two monstrous Grimm beasts were being preoccupied, the other six hunters quickly emerged from their cover all while providing cover-fire for the daring hunting pair. "Jaune! Nora! Get over here!" Ruby shouted as she fired her rifle towards the Nevermore.

"Easier said than done Ruby!" Jaune cried out as he barely deflected the evil scorpion's pincer sweep. Before they other hunters could move in to assist, they were quickly interupted by an ear-piercing howl followed by multiple venomous growls. Suddenly, a wave of darkness that consisted of Beowolves and Ursi emerged from the shadowy treeline completely separating the daring duo from their friends. "Oh come on!" He whined.

"This doesn't look good eh Jaune-Jaune?" Nora cried out as she activated her war-hammer form before smashing a leaping Beowolf high into the sky.

"Quickly over there!" Jaune pointed towards the stone ruins that had partially crumbled into a ramp after the Nevermore's feathers shattering the stone pillars. "We've got to get to higher ground before they all swarm us!"

"Okee dokee! Jaune-Jaune!" Nora cheered as she quickly cleared the way with a well placed swing towards a nearby Ursa crushing every Beowolf in its path. As they made it to the base of the mossy stone, Jaune quickly ran towards a black feather before jumping onto it. Nora was confused at first as to why Jaune was jumping onto those feathers until she saw him fly several feet into the sky towards another feather near their ancient looking destination. Nora soon got the idea of how they worked as they hopped along the path of springy black feathers before quickly making it to the roof of the ancient structure. "Whoa! I didn't know that Nevermore feathers were bouncy like a trampoline!"

"Well, If you were from where I was from Nora-" Jaune started out as he shield-bashed a climbing Beowolf back to the ground. "You learn a lot of things in order to not die!"

"In any case, we should be safe up here!" The bomber commented before standing on the edge and raining a barrage of pink explosive pipe bombs to the Grimm threat below. Suddenly, the structure began to shake profusely causing the bomber to lose balance and fall off the edge. "W-whu-oh!"

"**NORA!**" Jaune cried out as he extended his arm. Luckily, he was able to catch her just in time as he pulled her back up with his Arc-like strength as they landed onto the center of the staircase roof. "D-don't go and scare me like that again Nora!"

"S-sorry about that Jaune-Jaune..." The bomber apologized. "Though what was causing that shaking anyway?" The vibration suddenly struck the structure once more until their eyes scanned the creatures below. After every shake, a piece of what they were standing began to crumble before breaking apart revealing a certain Deathstalker below. "Ohhhh, so he's the reason why it's shaking so much!"

"W-We have to keep running!" Jaune cried out as he took hold of his partners hand and began sprinting away from the crumbling parts of the building. After staggering a few times and running away from the falling floor, they quickly skidded to a halt as they were at the very end of their ancient platform. "Wah! We're trapped!" He shouted out before observing his current situation. Behind them, was a Deathstalker that was crushing the stone pillars as if it was made of paper mache. In front of them was a massive bottomless pit that would spill their doom if they jumped that way. And on the left and right sides of them were still a few dozen viscous Beowolves followed by a few Ursi that could-

'...Wait a minute.' Jaune thought as he couldn't remove his gaze from what he was looking at to formulate a plan.

"Alrighty Jaune-Jaune!" Nora shouted out once more. "When I say 'GO!' we're going to jump onto the Deathstalker and attempt to smash it's head with a few good whacks until it dies! Oh, darn! I keep forgetting that you don't have a hammer like mine Jaune-Jaune but I think you could use your shield as a hammer since it's big and it has a flat surface. But it doesn't have a handle, or a gun in this case but that's close enough! Are you ready Jane-Jaune?! One, Two, Thre-"

"A-actually Nora." Jaune intervened as he grabbed hold of her partner's shoulder. "I think I've got a better idea. You see that Grimm over there?" He then directed his finger to point at the monster in question.

Nora follow his arm to where he was pointing until she gasped in excitement. "Oh! I like your idea better! Let's do that one!"

"Alright, on the count of three, we jump okay?" Jaune turned towards the bubbly bomber as she nodded her head knowingly. "Okay! One-"

"Three!" Nora screamed as she grabbed hold of her partner's arm before leaping off the final bits of their crumbling platform towards their hairy target.

* * *

Few minutes earlier with the other five huntresses + Ren...

"Ugh, why is there so many of them?!" Yang screamed as she punched a hole through a Beowolf with here gauntlets Ember Cecilia.

"Well with all the commotion that we've been making, I wouldn't be surprised if the whole forest knew that we were here." Blake commented as she decapitated a nearby Ursa with her weapon Gambol Shroud.

"Either way," Ruby started out as she sliced the nearest Grimm in half. "We've got to help them! They're facing a Deathstalker all by themselves!"

"I wish it was that simple Ruby!" Weiss cried out as she impaled a Beowolf through it's throat. "You may have not noticed this, but these Grimm are pushing us back farther away from them!"

"Not to mention that they seemed to be trying to surround us with their numbers." Pyrrha pointed out as she shot multiple Ursi in the head instantly killing them.

"Before they can, let's fall back to the bridge!" Ren cried out as he pelted the darkness with a barrage of aura-infused bullets. "We'll have a better chance to whittle down their numbers without being surrounded!"

"But what about them!" Blake cried out as she pointed towards a yellow and pink figured standing atop of the ancient structure. "We can't just leave them there!"

"Nora can handle herself well in a fight." Ren reassured. "And so long as Jaune sticks close to her, they'll be fine!"

"Well if that's the case then lets do it!" Said Yang. "The last thing I want to be is Grimm Chow."

Ruby was reluctant at first seeing as they were moving farther away from their fellow hunters but quickly nodded her head in approval. "Rrgh, fine let pull back to the bridge!"

Soon enough, the five huntresses plus Ren had finally arrived at their destination with the Grimm hot on their tails. "I always wanted to say this." The young huntress exclaimed as she fastened Crescent Rose into the stone bridge. "**READY!**" The other hunters quickly brought out their weapons while moving alongside Ruby into their respective combat stances. "**AIM!**" They all soon directed their weapons towards the darkness as it encroached closer and closer. With only a dozen meters apart from the enemy, Ruby gave the order. "**FIRE!**"

When the order was sound, they all fired their weapons simultaneously showering the Ursi and Beowolves on the bridge with a barrage of bullets. With streaks of white, red, orange, and blue light striking the darkness, the Grimm slowly began to dwindle. "It appears to be working!" Pyrrha commented as she lodged another bullet into a Beowolf's skull.

"Then let's keep firing!" Weiss commented as she twisted the chamber of her rapier. "When they're all dead we'll-" Suddenly her eyes caught a glimpse of an encroaching darkness on the left side of the bridge. "**NEVERMORE!**" She warned at the top of her lungs.

The other hunters quickly saw the avian Grimm before making the connection of where it was going. "We've got to get off this bridge NOW!" Ren commented as he quickly put away his weapons away.

"B-but what about Jaune and Nora?!" Ruby cried out as she unhooked her weapon. "If the bridge is broken-"

"There's no time Ruby!" Yang called out as she took hold of her sister. "We'll find another way to get to them but right now we've gotta move!"

Soon enough, the five huntresses plus Ren continued their mad dash towards the large stone tower with the Grimm continuing their charge. Though the swarm of Grimm was brought to an abrupt halt when the Nevermore utilized its sharp beak to decimate the bridge into nothing but rubble. Thankfully, the young hunters had made it just in time. "Is everyone okay?!" Ruby called out as she wiped the small debris that stuck to her clothes.

"We're all okay!" Blake reassured but quickly brought her attention towards the black and white wave of darkness on the other side. "Though I wish I could say the same for them."

"We've got to help them!" Pyrrha cried out. "We can't just sit here and let them deal with the Grimm all by themselves!"

"And we won't have to." Weiss interrupted. "That Nevermore is on its way towards them right now and if we don't do something about it'll kill them!"

"Then what are we waiting for!?" Yang shouted. "Let's move!"

* * *

Back to our lovable pair...

"GO LEFT!" Jaune ordered as he tugged the rope lead of their life-saving vehicle.

"Man who would have thought that we would find the Noramobile out here?!" Nora wondered as she continued to fire her grenade launcher against the baffled Grimm.

"That's what I thought myse-WHOA!" Jaune pulled at the lead in several odd directions while dodging a series of swipes and slams from the Deathstalker behind them. Suddenly, the blonde knight quickly spotted a giant mob of Ursi charge head-first towards them. "Nora! A-a little help?!"

"On it Jaune-Jaune!" She quickly pointed her weapon in front of them before unloading another round of pipe bombs into the ground.

"Uh... Nora? Why aren't they-" He was was interrupted by his partner who shushed her.

"Wait for it..." Nora hummed with an anticipating grin.

"Nora, they're getting closer!"

"Just a few more seconds..."

"NORA!"

"Boop!" She chanted as she pressed a button on her hammer. Suddenly, inactive pipe bombs began to flicker pink rapidly. Nora cleared her throat before crying out, "KA-"***BOOOOOOM!* **A fiery pink explosion quickly engulfed the darkness with a bright light of pink instantly evaporating everything that was caught in the blast...

Well, almost everything...

From within the explosion fired out an exhausted soot-covered knight followed by the giggling bomber who wasn't looking any better. "That was soooo much FUN!" Nora exclaimed as she hopped right up to her feet. "First we we all running really fast and then we were blowing up Grimm. Well, I was the one who has all the pipe bombs but you helped in blocking everything which was super cool! And then we climbed up really high up and-" Her long banter was sadly interrupted by the forgotten Nevermore that circled directly above their heads. "Uh oh, he's back!"

"W-we gotta get out of the way b-before..." Jaune warned before collapsing onto his knees.

"Jaune-Jaune?!" Nora called out as she ran to her partner's aid. "Are you okay?!"

"N-not really." Jaune wheezed out. "Blocking... everything sure does... take a lot... out of you."

"D-don't you worry Jaune-Jaune!" Nora comforted as she hefted one of his arms around her neck. "We're going to be okay!" That was when she looked up once more to see the Nevermore lock it's eyes towards them. "That doesn't look good!"

"N-Nora, It's going to fire it's feathers again!" Jaune warned as he shakily heft his shield. "Y-you've got to get out of here... while you still can! I don't think... ill be able to... block this one properly!"

The bubbly bomber wasn't very keen on abandoning her partner. He was like the bestest, coolest, amazingest partner friend detective that she had ever had in... well never actually and she wasn't going to lose him now! "Nuh-uh!" Nora refused. "I am not going anywhere!"

"B-but Nora-"

"Zip it!" She shouted out loudly. "We're partners! And partners stick together through thick and thin! So you better get used to this if you don't like it Jaune-Jaune!"

Now Jaune was completely taken aback by Nora's response. Back in the day when he was younger, he never had someone who had ever stood by his side since most of the other kids were afraid of him because of how frequent the Nevermores tended to... hang around and abduct him on a daily basis. With their parents warning them to stay away from the dangerous blonde boy that they had dubbed Bird-Bait Boy. The fact that Nora, who he though was just a rather energetic girl like the many other he had attempted to charm, happened to be the most weirdest, craziest, strongest, insanest girl that he had ever met in his entire life scared him. It always made him think back to when they first met if he shouldn't have agreed to be her partner at all... Though at the same time, she was also the very first person who actually helped him and stood alongside him when he needed it the most. He had a hard time believing this all being true since he thought that she was going to be like the rest who would either make fun of him or abandon him (which in most cases, they usually did). His mind slowly drifted back towards another old memory of his past of a vital life-learned lesson.

* * *

_Flashback..._

_"I swear those little runts are going to have it coming to them one day." Jaune's mom grumbled as she pulled out a small first-aid kit. "Not to mention that those damn Nevermores are starting to GET ON MY NERVES!"_

_"M-mommy?" The young Jaune sobbed as he blew his nose with a tissue._

_"C-coming Jaune!" She quickly made her way back to her son who was on their couch covered in cuts and bird feathers. "Now hold still. This may sting a bit so stay strong for Mama okay? It will all be over soon." She began to apply the disinfectant onto the poor boy's wounds before covering them with band-aids. She then powered their hand-held dust vacuum and began removing the feathers that lingered in his hair and clothes. After a few minutes of silent whimpers and a yelp of pain (Which totally wasn't cause by the vacuum sucking up Jaune's nose), she had finally finished. "There, all better now!" She was expecting her son to jump happily into her arm and act like a knight she knew and loved but was curious when she still saw tears form in his ocean blue eyes. "A-are you okay my little sunflower seed?" She saw his head shake from side to side which caused her to grow more concerned. "Are you still hurting?" Jaune slowly nodded his head up and down. "Where does it hurt honey?" She hoped that she hadn't missed a spot or else her husband would throw a fit from her lack of properly treating infections but was quite shocked when she saw him point directly where his heart was. "Oh Jaune!" She quickly enveloped him in a comforting hug as she felt his tears soak her shirt and his little arms shake quiver around her neck._

_"M-mommy?"_

_"Jaune, why are you hurting there?" She asked in a soothing tone as she pulled him apart to meet her face to face.  
_

_"W-why d-***Sniff!*** doesn't anybody want to be my ***Sniff!*** f-friend anymore?" He asked as he wiped the tears from his pouring eyes._

_"W-what?!" She cried out flabbergasted. "Oh Jaune come here!" She pulled him back into her arm as the young Jaune began to wail sadly causing her to shed a few tears. "I thought that you had a bunch of friends back at school! What happened to them?!"_

_"I-I-__***Sniff!*** I don't know why M-mommy!" He wailed as he held on tightly to his mom. "I-I act n-nice to-__***Sniff!*** to them and I __***Sniff!*** sh-share like y-you alwa-__***Sniff!*** always tell me to b-but they k-keep telling m-me that I-__***Sniff!***-" He couldn't continue to form words as the tears and crying watered them out._

___________Now Mrs. Arc was having a rather difficult time containing her anger but quickly went back to comforting her hurting son but muttering soothing words to his ears. "There, there Jaune." She reassured, "Those kids are nothing but a bunch of poop faces if they're treating you like that." A smile began to form on her face as she could hear Jaune chuckle happily at her silly comment. "When did this start happening Jaune?"_

___________He slowly calmed his breathing before responding to her mother's question. "I-it all started wh-when __***Sniff!*** the big b-birdie got me a f-few days ago at __***Sniff!*** our school f-field trip to the p-park."_

_______________Her frown returned as she grumbled at the thought of those dumb birds that caused such grief to his little boy. "If only I wasn't retired." She sighed sadly while patting his little back.  
_

_______________"__***Sniff!*** W-will I ever h-have a friend ever a-again?" He asked as he looked into his mother's eyes, desperate for an answer._

_________________"Now Jaune." She started out. "Things may be a bit difficult right now, but when you grow into a fine young man, you'll have hundreds or even thousands of friends on your adventure!"_

_________________Jaune had a look of uncertainty when he heard this. "But how w-will I know that __***Sniff!*** they w-will be my f-friend and n-not a poop face?"_

___________________She was trying her hardest to not snicker at his hilariously innocent question before tapping his chest softly. "Y-you'll know who they are when they stand along side you when you need help the most. Sure you may think that being a hero on your own may seem like a best idea, but even some of the best heroes need a friend. Kinda like me your father!"_

___________________Jaune tilted his head in confusion when he heard a prime example of her mother's words. "But didn't you say that you hated his guts when he walked into your room while you were chang-"_

___________________"N-now, now, Jaune!" She cried out as she tried to not remember the first day she met the love of her life while calming her blush."L-let's not go bringing bay old memories like that! But do you understand what I'm trying to say honey?" Jaune paused for a few seconds before nodding his head vigorously. "Good! Now with that out of the way, what do you say we get some ice cream?!"_

___________________Jaune's sadness vanished instantly when the magic word had been spoken! "Ice cream?! Really?!" He cried out with a twinkle in his eyes. Was he really going to eat the greatest frozen treat that is loved by all?!_

___________________"We sure are!" She announced proudly. "And for doing such a good job today, we're going to get you three WHOLE scoops!" A broad smile formed on her face when she saw her son cheer happily and dance on the carpet. Before she could pull herself from the ground, she was tackled by Jaune who gave her one of his signature hugs. _

___________________"Thank you mommy!" He called out into her shirt. "I wuv you!"_

___________________"And I love you too Jaune." She replied as she kissed his forehead._

* * *

End of flashback...

Jaune blinked his eyes a few time before quickly turned towards his partner's turquoise eyes that were still expecting an answer. Was she really going to stand alongside him through thick and thin? A genuine smile formed on his face when he recalled his partner's words before nodding his head. "You're right Nora." He finally called out confidently. "Partner's stick together through thick and thin!"

Nora nodded her head approvingly at Jaune-Jaune's response before gazing up at the Nevermore that began to rustle its feathers. She felt a warm feeling on her hand when she suddenly saw Jaune slowly pull her arm towards the backside of his shield "Jaune-Jaune?"

"I may not be able to block this by myself." Jaune pointed out towards his wobbling shield arm. "But if blocked it together, we can do this! So are you ready Nora?!"

"Aye-aye Jaune-Jaune!" She cheered as she took hold of the shield. Just as she had a finally got good grip, The Nevermore cried out angrily before firing another feathery barrage as the two hunter's braced for impact.

* * *

**AAAAAND DONE! Finally! it took so long to think about how to write this and sadly, I have to cleft this entire chapter into two because of how massive it is! Usually each chapter was only supposed to be 2-3 thousand words long but this one went well over 6000?! Wowzers! Well either way, I'll try my hardest to release the second half before school starts but don't be so certain. It's hard to write chapters since I've got a lot of things to do nowadays. Also, there were a rather subtle hint for discovering how Jaune's mom is going to look like but I won't tell since that's for future chapters to come! I know that you still have many questions as to what may happen next, just be on the lookout for the next chapter! Also don't forget to send a comment or any constructive criticism to make this story better and better! **

**Well with all of that finally out of the way, this is Nutshop saying Stay Handsome and have a Nice Day! :D**


	10. Banana Split Saviors (Part 2)

**Hello everyone Nutshop here finally being able to post the next chapter to the wonderful adventure ship that is called Nora's Arc! Things sure have been super busy nowadays with homework ready to pile up on me if I keep my guard down! So beside having to deal with that as well as progressing their adventure, I hope you enjoy the second part of this epic fight against the Big Bad Birdie! So please, Enjoy!**

**[Edit] P.S, I also added two hidden references! One of which involves 2 laboratory mice and the other involving a certain somebody that cries out his name during a raid in WoW! Can you find them? **

* * *

Banana Split Saviours (Part 2)...

The five huntresses plus Ren had been running up a series of bumpy steps that were built into the tower in search for a suitable position to aid their separated friends from afar. As they continued their ascent, all were caught off guard when the heard a massive explosion that caused the ancient tower to shake violently due to the powerful shockwave it produced. Ruby, who was unprepared by the sudden trembling, tripped over her own feet before falling ungracefully backwards. Thankfully, Yang was right behind her was was able to catch her sister in her arms. "Wh-what was that?!" Yang cried out in panic.

"I don't know, but it sure didn't sound good!" Weiss called out as she took the lead. Her progress was halted when a speck of sand and stone dust began to trickle atop her nose. She quickly faced upward to see several large pieces of mossy, stone debris which were on a collision course towards them.

Ruby was the first one to notice this change in her partner's momentum and decided to point it out. "Uh Weiss, what are you-"

"Everyone stay close!" She warned as she pulled out her rapier Myternaster before directing it upwards. All were confused as to what she was doing until they faced upwards to see danger that was descending towards them. Just when it was about to collide with them, a large white glyph appeared causing the large chunks of stones to simply bounce harmlessly away from them. Once the was was clear of falling debris, the heiress commanded her glyph to dissipate into nothingness as she slowly sheathed her weapon .

"T-thanks for saving us Weiss!" Ruby called out as she hopped off Yang's arms.

"You can thank me after we save them." She then gestured towards the steps they were currently standing on.

Suddenly, a loud screech caused them all to flinch before turning towards each other. "We'd best keep moving." Pyrrha commanded gaining several nods of approval from the other huntresses plus Ren.

After a few seconds of running, they found a suitable location with the wall no longer obstructing the view of the other side and prepared their weapons once more. Ruby activated the sniper scope of her beloved sweetheart Crescent Rose scanning the other side of the ravine in search of her friends. It took her a few moments to pinpoint their location but was able to succeed in her objective. "I found them!" Ruby called out as she spotted a yellow and ginger speck beside a smoldering, pink and black sooted crater.

"How are they so far?" Ren inquired from nearby evidently being worried of his best friend's well-being.

"Let me see..." Ruby quickly activated the zoom feature on her scope to see the conditions of the odd pair. "Got it!" She had a clear view of the blonde knight and the bubbly bomber and paled when she saw their current condition. "They're still alive!" All of them sighed in relief of such news, "But they're under Jaune's shield getting hit by the Nevermores feathers again!" They went wide eyed once more with worry and fear.

"Wh-what about the other Grimm Ruby?!" Blake called out loading a fresh clip into her weapon Gambol Shroud.

The young huntress retraced her scope by a bit only to see there wasn't any other Grimm in sight. "I don't see any Beowolves and Ursi around them and the rest seem to be going back into the woods." Ruby called out causing all to look at her gob smacked in astonishment. "I don't see that Deathstalker either."

"Wait a minute..." Weiss stated loudly. "Are you telling me that perverted blonde buffoon and his partner just took care of a horde of Grimm with a Deathstalker attacking them all by themselves?!" She couldn't believe what she was hearing. Did they actually defeat all those monsters all by themselves?! Was he actually some sort of hunting prodigy that Nora had described him to be?

"He has a name you know." Blake pointed out monotonously with Ren sharing a rather large frown on his face.

"Ruby!" Pyrrha cried out as she switched her weapon into its carbine form. "Can you grab the the Nevermore attention towards us with your weapon? None of our weapons were designed to fire at such distances."

"On it!" Ruby called out as she unfurled the retractable blade into the stone ground for additional stability. "Are you guys ready?" A series of nods and calls of agreement could be heard around her as she loaded a fresh bullet into the chamber. "Alright! I'm taking the shot!" She double-checked her aim before firing her sniper scythe.

* * *

Meanwhile...

"How many feathers does this bird have?!" Nora whined loudly as she held onto her partner's shield deflecting the feathery barrage that has been transpiring for a whole minute.

"Lots." Jaune answered back as he stood his ground with an exhausted grunt. "Nevermores can regenerate their feathers just as fast as they fire them causing them to have a natural machine gun."

"Well that's just cheap." Nora commented with a huff. Jaune would have chuckled at that comment if his arm wasn't so sore and his legs weren't buckling so violently from the assault.

"Well, the Grimm will use anything and everything to try and-" Suddenly, a loud noise rung through the feathery assault causing the avian Grimm to scream in pain before quickly halting its attack. "Wh-what's happening?!" Jaune cried out as he was cut off.

"Jaune! Look!" Nora point out with her free hand. The blonde knight followed his partner finger until he saw the Nevermore fly away from them. "The dumb bird is finally leaving us alone!"

Jaune quickly surveyed their surroundings before slowly lowering his shield. He sighed in relief when the Nevermore was no longer attempting to turn them into skewered hunters... But went paled when he realized where it was heading. "Oh no..."

"Man Jaune-Jaune, my arm is killing me!" Nora groaned as she finally let go of the large kite shield. Her entire arm was painfully throbbing from how difficult it was to endure all of those feathers behind that large shield. It felt like she was being punched repeatedly on her entire arm after every time the shield took a hit. Not to mention that it made her back and legs hurt from trying her hardest to stand her ground. She took a deep breath before summoning forth her pink Aura to mend her injuries. She sighed in relief as the soreness began to subtly disappear. "Still, you were amazing Jaune-Jaune! You were able to survive that kind of punishment from those scary feathers three times already while protecting not only yourself, but others so easily?! Are you sure you're not some sort of secret agent? Oh! Maybe you're like a superhero! Wait a minute, if I know your secret identity, you might worry that I'll be in danger if I say it! But don't worry Jaune-Jaune, I will never tell anyone your secret identity!" She then pulled her left hand to her mouth before making a swift motion of zipping her lips shut. After a few seconds had passed, the bubbly bomber unzipped her lips before facing her partner who was silently looking at the tower across the ravine. "Jaune-Jaune?"

"W-We've got to help them!" The blonde knight cried out as he turned to face his partner.

"B-but what about you Jaune-Jaune?" Nora asked, her voice full of concern as she saw the sweat bead down his face followed by his desperate gasps for air. "You look like you just ran a marathon and could collapse any minute now!"

Jaune was well aware of the current state of his body but he would be damned if he saw one more person perish to the avian creature. "You don't understand." He started out slowly. "The Nevermores feathers act like a bulletproof vest that can brush aside bullets and dust like it was nothing! I-If we don't do something about it, they're going to be in grave danger!"

Nora gasped once realization struck. "Ren's going to be in danger?!" She cried out as she took hold of her partner's shoulders. "Then what are we waiting for?! We've got to get over there and help them!"

"Yeah! But, I can't make that jump..." Jaune brought his attention towards the bridge that ran across the wide ravine... Or what was left of it that is. He was originally going to simply run along the stone bridge, but with his only way to his friends now out of commission, he had to think of an alternate route. "Nora? Any ideas on how to get across?"

Said bomber hummed in thought before letting go of her partner's shoulders to think of some sort of answer to their predicament. "Hmmm, I'm not sure Jaune-Jaune... I'm going to need to jump on something for me to think better." She soon skipped towards a pile of black feathers before jumping on them to formulating a plan that would help solve their problem. Sadly, she stopped thinking of said plan in favour of bouncing happily up and down. "Man, these feathers are super bouncy! This will really help in thinking of a way to get over the ravine somehow!"

Jaune was looking at Nora with a mix of curiosity from how bouncing on something like that would be able to help her think of how to get across the massive, bottomless ravine, embarrassment from accidental staring at places that he really shouldn't be staring at, and nostalgia from how much fun it was to be to be jumping on those feathers. He had found out about this unique trick during his escape from the Nevermore nest as he tripped an fell over the edge of the bony nest and into a pile of black feathers several meters below. He thought the feathers would cushion his fall but was shocked when he soared through the sky at-

"...Nora?" Jaune called out as he looked the bubbly bomber with a look of eureka in his eyes.

"Yes Jaune-Jaune?" She replied back cheerfully as she promptly hopped off her make-shift trampoline.

"Are you thinking what I'm thinking?"

Nora paused for a second before nodding her head vigorously. "I think so Jaune-Jaune, but how are we supposed to swing across the ravine on vines when there aren't any trees along the edge of it?"

The blonde knight blinked a few time when he heard her idea before slowly stating out his idea. "Uhh, I was actually thinking in the lines of using the feathers to get across Nora."

The bubbly bomber's mouth formed an 'oh' shape before nodding her head in excitement. "I always wanted to try that!"

* * *

Back to the six hunters at the tower...

"It's tougher than it looks!" Blake pointed out as she reloaded her weapon Gambol Shroud.

"Then let's hit it with everything we've got!" Yang roared with her gauntlets primed at the flying beast.

The six hunters pointed their weapons toward the beast that was diving towards them at an alarming rate before imitating their deadly counter attack. They couldn't believe their eyes when they saw the avian Grimm withstand the amount of firepower that was being shot at its body and couldn't retaliate quick enough as it simply crashed into the tower shattering that section of the tower.

After a few seconds of dodging and blasting debris from the sky, the six hunters were separated into groups of three with Weiss, Ren and Ruby catching their breaths followed by Yang, Blake and Pyrrha who continued their fight against the Nevermore. "None of this is working!" Weiss grumbled as she took into account the state of the creature they were facing.

Ruby attempted to formulate a plan and was able to catch a glimpse of Blake's weapon followed by Yang's location atop a tall pillar firing her gauntlets and Pyrrha's hand that seemed to glow black which pulled her spear back into her grasp. She was also able to recall her partner's powerful Glyphs until a plan had unveiled itself in her head. "I've got a plan!" Ruby announced as she twirled her scythe. "Cover me!"

The heiress and green gunman nodded their heads before rushing back into the battle to providing the precious time that the young huntress needed to complete her plan. "I hope she knows what she's doing." Weiss mumbled to herself quietly.

* * *

Back to the lovable duo...

"I hope I know what I'm doing." Jaune mumbled to himself as he stood several meters away from a large pile of feathers placed at the very end of the destroyed stone bridge. Nora was currently bouncing in anticipation and was barely controlling herself from running ahead of her partner. "Alright, when I say 'Go!', we run as fast as we can and jump into that pile of feather to get across the ravine to get to the other side okay?"

The bubbly bomber did a quick mock salute before grinning excitedly at what was to come. "Aye, aye Jaune-Jaune!" She cheered happily.

He gave his partner a affirming nod before facing the pile of feathers once more. "Alright, go-" Suddenly, he felt something grab hold of his right arm before quickly being dragged along the grassy ground. "N-NORA!"

"What?" She called back as she showed no signs of stopping. "You said go!"

"You didn't let me finish!" Jaune wailed as his poor pants continued to get coated in grass stains. "I was trying to say-" He was quickly interrupted once again by the sounds of a high-pitched screech emanating from the smoking crater. Jaune brought his attention to the source of the sound only to see the Deathstalker emerge from the crater. Its claws were riddled with cracks as its outer shell was shattered into many little pieces. Its once vibrant, glowing tail was reduced to a feint dim but its veins were pulsating violently while its bloodshot eyes were locked onto the two hunters.

...And boy did it look angry.

"G-GO, GO, GO!" He ordered as he caught his footing before running alongside the bubbly bomber. "Run like your life depended on it!"

Nora took a quick glance at what was making such a ruckus behind them before completely understanding her partner's command. So here they were, two novice hunters running away from an enraged Deathstalker that was causing shockwave after shockwave with its powerful tail. The power behind those blows made the ground shake violently to the point where the remains of the broken bridge was slowly starting to break apart endangering their only means of escape. "We've got to jump! Jaune cried out.

"Okee dokee Jaune-Jaune!" Nora replied as they both leaped high into the air landing feet first at the very top of the feathery pile as hard as they could. The force of their landing was so strong in fact that the entire pile of feathers was completely flattened by the runaway hunters. Behind them, the Deathstalker charged itself recklessly towards the broken bridge with the intent to bring down its enemies along with it. With a mighty leap, the broken Grimm pounced onto the stone bridge with its prey in its sight when suddenly, ***Boing!*** the pile of feathers as well as the the hunters had vanished. The Deathstalker was unable to locate the whereabouts of the missing hunters due to its powerful shockwaves followed by its weight on the remains of the stone bridge caused it to finally break apart. The creature cried out one last time before descending into the misty depths of the ravine.

* * *

Elsewhere high into the sky...

"WEEEEEEEEEE!" Nora screamed at the top of her lungs as she did a series of flips and twirls high in the sky. She was having the time of her life soaring through the sky once again without a care in the world. Jaune on the other hand, was not liking his current situation one bit. Because of all the flailing he was doing after the bed of black feathers had launched the two high into the sky, he was spinning at speeds so fast that he felt as if he was on a rollercoaster that scarred him from amusement parks when he was ten. "Jaune-Jaune this is the most funnest idea in the whole wide world!"

The blond knight could only groan a pained respond of, "Thanks...Nora." As he held both his stomach and mouth from upchucking his breakfast.

"Soooo... how are we supposed to land?" The bubbly bomber asked curiously while completing yet another flip.

The blond knight soon realized that he hadn't thought that far ahead but was composed when he remembered the inactive device that lingered within his belt pouch. "I've got it!" Jaune reassured with a smile. "Just grab hold of my hand!" He stretched out his arm towards his partner who quickly grabbed hold. With his partner in hand, the blonde knight used his free hand and reached for a handle on the side of his belt before pulling it causing a loud ***Pfft!*** sound to emenate from his rear. Suddenly, a large, white fabric emerged from behind the blonde knight slowing their descent. "Whoa...I can't believe that it could hold the both of us!" He mumbled to himself. As they slowly drifted downward towards the other side of the stone bridge, he turned to face his partner who, for some reason, was snickering quietly. "What?"

"Did you just fart a cloud out from your butt Jaune-Jaune?" Nora pointed out blatantly before laughing at her partner's sudden change of expression.

"Wha?!** N-NO!**" Jaune sputtered out as his cheeks grew redder in embarrassment. "It's a parachute! I-I've always had this in my back pouch ever since when I was little. A-and I didn't fart!"

"Whatever you say Jaune-Jaune." Nora playfully replied while rolling her eyes at her partner's excused.

Eventually, they had finally made it to their destination unharmed with the blonde knight's parachute carefully being stuffed back into its tiny compartment. "How does that all even fit in your butt Jaune-Jaune?"

"Pouch, Nora." Jaune corrected as he fastened the pouch back onto his belt. "Its called a pouch. And to answer your question, I have no idea actually." He really should figure that out one of these days but his thoughts were interrupted by the Nevermore's cry which reminded him of what he was supposed to be doing. "Oh! Right. The Nevermore... Alright Nora, how many bombs do you have left in your grenade hammer gun?"

The bubbly bomber quickly inspects the chamber of her weapon before a frown crept onto her face. "I've only got one bomb left Jaune-Jaune! I must have use most of them during our initiation adventure."

Jaune made a mental note of that in his mind while scanning his surroundings. 'We only have one shot at this.' He thought to himself as he saw a few few feathers from their makeshift launch pad flutter and land around them as well as the sounds of battle that roared above them. "Alright Nora, here's the plan. You still have that marker?"

* * *

Back to the battle up above...

"This damn bird is impossible!" Yang angrily roared as she loaded another round of bullets into her gauntlets.

"Ruby!" Weiss cried out as she hid behind a pillar from the avian Grimm. "I thought you said you had a plan! Why aren't you doing it?!"

"I'm trying!" The young huntress cried out as she fired yet another round at the Nevermore. "The Nevermore isn't in the right spot for the plan to work and why aren't my shots working?!" her bullets were specially designed to puncture a hole into a Beowolf and even a car door! So why weren't they working against the Nevermore?!

"You may want to try a bit harder." Blake commented along side her partner. "I don't think Ren and Pyrrha will be able to last much longer!"

The two hunters in question were currently separated by the feathery Grimm on the other side of the stone bridge hiding behind the cliff side structure. The green gunman was currently incappitated from a massive gust of wind that sent him flying towards the pillars knocking him out cold. The Spartan huntress was trying her hardest to ward off the beast for as long as she could with little success. "Dammit! Is there anything we can do?!" Yang cried out with her gauntlets loaded.

Suddenly, a blonde blur whizzes past the side of the bridge before landing in front of the four huntresses. Their clothes tattered and stained with grass, their shield strapped tightly upon their left arm and their scraggy blonde locks danced in the breeze that flew by. All were baffled by this mysterious hunter who stood in front of them but were extremely surprised when they recognized their voice. "Hey Bird Brain!" He cried out as loud as he could.

"**JAUNE?!**" They all shouted surprisingly in unison.

"Over here!" The blonde knight continued as he waved his arms back and forth to grab the Nevermores attention.

"Jaune what are you doing?!" Ruby shouted towards her friend. "Are you trying to get yourself killed?!"

"I am delicious!"

"... What?!"

"Its official." Weiss declared as her hand promptly met with her face. "He's gone crazy."

"JAUNE!" Pyrrha warned with her eyes still on the massive Grimm. "I appreciate that you're trying to help but Grimm can't understand us! You can t just go and scream that... that..?" The Spartan grew silence as she saw the Nevermore completely forget about her and Ren while it directed its full attention towards the blonde knight that, for some reason, had the words 'Eat Me!' written on his white chest plate scribbled in black marker.

"Wait, that WORKED?!" Yang cried out in anguish. How was that even possible?! They had tried to obtain the dumb bird's attention time and time again with no luck and he does it in his first try?!

"Jaune get out of there!" Ruby warned in fear of her first friends safety.

Blake was about to shout a warning as well when her natural heightened sense of hearing could pick up the sounds of the blonde knight mumbling quietly, "Just a little but further now..."

"Ruby, wait." She called out as she placed a hand on the young huntress's shoulder.

"What do you mean wait?!" Ruby shouted trying to free herself from the black bowed ninja's grasp. "My friend is in danger and you want me to stand here and do NOTHING?!"

"Just trust me on this!" Blake replied back. "He has something planned and we'll only ruin his chance!"

Ruby ignored the thought as she saw the Nevermore creep slowly closed to the blonde knight who was standing in place. She was about to intervene when Jaune cried out "**NORA! NAIL EM!**"

"Wait a minute, Nora's here too?!" Yang commented surprisingly.

Just then, a loud, feminine voice boomed from beneath the bridge. "Heads up, Let's do this! **NORA-**" a glowing, pink blur flew at lightning speeds from the side of the stone bridge before inflicting a powerful uppercut to the underside of the Nevermore's head. To increase the power of the strike, the bubbly bomber detonated her final pipe bomb causing an incredibly loud ***BOOOOM!***. The combined force of her explosive and aura enhanced strike was so strong in fact that it caused the Nevermore to be sent flying all the way to the side of the cliff where it landed with a thud onto the roof of the structure that was temporarily housing the two injured hunters. Nora soon landed alongside her clever partner before finishing her sentence with a grin. "**VALKYRIE!**"

All were stunned in what had just happened in the span of a few seconds. From the sudden appearance of their friends that were supposedly on the other side of the ravine to how the ginger haired huntress could send something like the Nevermore flying while they couldn't even make it budge an inch! "... What just happened?" Yang called out, confusion and amazement evident in her voice.

"RUBY!" Jaune shouted loudly. "While the Nevermore's still on the ground, take it down! We'll go and help Pyrrha and Ren!"

Ruby brought her attention to the downed Nevermore that was slowly attempting to pull itself upwards. "Weiss! Yang! Blake! Initiate plan Red Comet!" The other huntresses quickly nodded their heads before doing their respective objectives.

Jaune and Nora quickly made their way towards their injured friends who were still inside the cliff side structure. "Pyrrha! Ren! Are you guys okay?!"

The Spartan huntress slowly emerged from their hiding place with her partner's arm around her neck. The green gunmen was slowly regaining consciousness from all the ruckus that was happening around him before seeing his childhood friend running towards him. "We're fine Jaune!" Pyrrha reassured as she continued to walk towards them with a limp.

Jaune sighed in relieved and slowed his pace while Nora crashed into the two causing them. "Oh my goodness I'm so glad you're okay!" She cried out happily while enveloping the two in a hug.

"N-Nora!" Ren cried out as his body screamed in pain. "Please, let go!"

Nora quickly realized that she was hurting more so than comforting, she quickly let go before apologizing sheepishly. "Whoops, sorry Ren."

Jaune chuckled at the sight before him until brought his attention towards the other four huntresses that constructed some sort black slingshot that used... Ruby as ammo? It quickly fired with the young scythe wielder as her weapon soon caught hold of the Nevermore's neck so powerfully that it caused the Nevermore to crash it's back onto the cliff. He swore he could have seen a line of white glowing circles thingy's along the cliff face but was more distracted by how Ruby was able to drag the massive Grimm all the way to the top of the cliff before decapitaing it on one swift motion with her scythe. "...Whoa." Jaune mumbled as he stood alongside his colleagues who adorned similar expressions on their faces.

"That's pretty amazing huh Jaune-Jaune?" Nora commented as she turned to face her partner. She then noticed that his legs were starting to shake. "Jaune-Jaune?"

"Nora..." He slurred quietly to the bubbly bomber as his eyes and muscles began to grow heavy. "I'm gonna... take a nap now..." His legs quickly gave in before collapsing onto his stomachs on the stone bridge as his eyes closed shut.

"Jaune-Jaune?!" Nora called out while she attempted to make her way towards her partner. Sadly, all the adrenaline had finally died down before exhaustion consumed her. "That... actually sounds... like a pretty good idea..." She soon fell towards on her partner's back before slipping into unconsciousness atop her napping partner.

* * *

**There we go! Done! Finished this chapter! It took a while to complete but finally! It's done at last! The ending of their little vendetta of their initiation still needs a bit of tweaking but be patient, I've still got homework that is demanding my attention! But I hope you enjoyed the conclusion of this chapter! So leave a review or any constructive criticism so I can continue to improve the quality of this fantastic story! With that finally out of the way, this is Nutshop saying, Stay Handsome, and have a Nice Day! :D**


	11. You Can't be Serious (Part 1)

**Hi everyone! Nutshop here once more to bring you the final chapter of their adventures in the Emerald Forest. Well, technically it was already done in the previous chapter but I simply ended with a little cliffhanger of where our lovable derpy pair of hunters are snoozing happily on the stone-cold bridge in their initiation (Nora fairing better since she was sleeping atop her awesome partner XD).**

**Now I want to make a little announcement. I've been having a problem that's been nagging at me for a REALLY long time ever since I've started writing this epic paring, and to be honest... I JUST CANT FIGURE OUT HOW TO CONTINUE MY OTHER STORY (Keep on Groundkeepin)! Sure Evi Magkumpun is my unique OC for the RWBY universe, but for pete's sake IT'S SO DAMN HARD TO WRITE OC STORIES! The writing block has just been a complete jerk to my repairman that I don't even know how i'm supposed to do his initiation! And quite frankly, I've already written about the Emerald Forest that now I've got to think up some more new, fresh and hilarious means to make his experience as painful and memorable as possible. Not to mention if he should be on a separate team, joined onto one of the other teams etc. etc! There's too much scattered about for me to even start! I'm sad to say this, but I will put my groundkeepin repairman on a hiatus for a few months. Sorry for the inconvenience :-(**

******[Edit] WHOA! 200 Followers and over 20K views?! That's AMAZING! Thank you so much! I will continue to write this fantastic pairing!**

**But enough of my sad lament, I hope this new chapter of our favourite duo will compensate for the sudden halt of Evi Magkumpun's adventure! So without further ado, enjoy the story!**

* * *

You Can't be Serious (Part 1)...

Jaune was really enjoying his long, peaceful nap. He was quite surprised that the stone-cold ground felt incredibly soft and warm as something thin enveloped his body. Not to mention that he felt something, or someone cuddling with his left arm breathing soft and quiet on his neck. This familiar feeling reminded him of his younger sisters who were usually afraid of the dark and would seek the comfort in their big brother's protective embrace. His brotherly instinct kicked in and caused him to subconsciously wrapped his right arm around the thing or person that was snuggling alongside him with a content smile on his face. After a few seconds, he swore he could have heard several hushed voices whispering quietly.

"Awwwww! Did you guys see that?! That's so cuuuuuute!" A playful feminine voice gushed quietly.

"Shhh Yang!" A younger voice shushed. "Don't wake them! They need to recover!"

"Ruby, weren't you doing the exact same thing a few minutes ago when we brought them in here?" A calm collected female pointed out.

"Well, who wouldn't Blake?" The younger voice huffed. "Look at them! They're just like little puppies all pooped out after a long day!"_  
_

"What do puppies have do do with those two?" An angelic icy call whispered loudly. "More importantly, why are we even watching these two when we should be getting ready for the end of the initiation?!"

"Weiss, they did save our lives from that Nevermore." A wise feminine voice pointed out. "It's only fair that we tend to them until they wake up."

"But all they've been doing is sleeping Pyrrha!" The icy angelic voice shouted rather loudly. "What are we even supposed to do!?"

"For one thing you could be a little bit quieter." remarked the calm collected voice. "I don't think they would like to be awakened by the sounds of you complaining."

"Ohhhh! You better get some Weiss for that injury Ice Queen, because you just got **BURNED**!" The playful feminine voice cried to loudly before laughing happily at her pun.

"**YANG!**" The young voice screeched. "Stop it with the puns already! You're supposed to be quiet!"

"You guys..." A masculine voice groaned nearby. "Jaune's waking up now."

The blonde knight yawned silently as his eyes fluttered open from all the bickering. "***Yawn!***...Man, that was a good nap." He confessed as he began to rub the sleep from his eyes before looking rather surprised at what he saw. The first thing that caught his attention was where he was. He wasn't on the stone bridge anymore and from the look of his surroundings, he appeared to be in some sort of white and pale green room resting snugly on a soft bed . The next thing he saw were his six fellow hunters. Ren had a content smile and was sitting on a chair with his partner Pyrrha standing behind him happily. Yang was wiping a tear from her eye as she waggled her eyebrows from some reason standing at the foot of the bed. Blake seemed to have preoccupied another chair at the corner of the room with a book half opened on her lap. Weiss seemed to be grumpier than normal as she faced away with her arms crossed from both Yang and Blake while her partner Ruby seemed to have a sheepish grin on her face. "Oh, hey guys..."

"Welcome back to the land of the living Vomit Boy!" Yang greeted with a playful smile.

"Yang!" Ruby shouted loudly at her beloved sister's behaviour.

"Where... Where am I?" Jaune asked as he began to stretch his limbs and turn his head for a better view of his surroundings.

Pyrrha cleared her throat before answering the blond knight's question. "You're in the infirmary Jaune. After you had passed out from exhaustion, Headmaster Ozpin called a Bullhead to bring you back here for you to recover comfortably."

"Well that was nice of him." Jaune hummed as he laid his head back onto a soft pillow to stare at the ceiling tiles. "How long was I out for?"

"If you're talking about when we entered the Bullhead, you've been asleep for... about 2 hours now?" Blake estimated from afar.

No wonder the blond knight felt so rested. After all the events and battles he had endured during his initiation, his nap truly was well deserved. "What are you guys doing here anyway? Shouldn't you guys be getting ready for the team selection thingy that's supposed to happen?"

"That's what I said!" Weiss exasperated as she waved her arms in the air. "But '_Nooo!_' they all said, '_We had to make sure that our saviours are okay and that we have to watch over them!_' We could have at least taken a nice shower to remove all the smell from our initiation than watch you sleep all-"

Jaune quickly cut off the young heiress's rant with his right arm as he looked at the six hunters with confusion. "W-wait a minute." He called out. "Saviours? Me?"

"Well... Yeah!" Yang cut in. "If it weren't for you two and your crazy plan, cereal box and green boy here wouldn't be standing here with right now! Not to mention that the Nevermore would've turned us all into swiss cheesed bird food!"

"Which, by the way, was incredibly reckless." Weiss huffed.

"But was one of the most super awesomest things I have ever seen!" Ruby gushed loudly in amazement. "The way how you were able to get that evil Grimm bird's attention away from Pyrrha and Ren so easily while we were trying our hardest to save them because we were all like '_Whaaaaat?!_' when it worked! Well, I did get it's attention once when I shot it in the eye but then nothing else seemed to work for some reason. And when it was walking towards you, I was super scared because who wouldn't be when they saw their friend sacrifice himself for the sake of his friends! But then your partner Nora suddenly came like, out of NOWHERE with a ***WHOOSH!*** and everything and smacked it with her grenade launcher war hammer making that really loud ***BOOOOM!*** sending the Nevermore to crash with a ***BANG!*** all the way towards the cliffside!" As she was retelling her perspective of what had transpired during the fight against the Nevermore, she was making a series of hand gestures and sound effect which caused many of the other hunters to smile or chuckle at her child-like behaviour. "If it weren't for you guys, we couldn't have initiated my amazing plan that I called '_Red Comet_' which involved-"

"Alright, alright little sis." Yang chuckled as she covered her sister's head with her red hood while successfully cutting her off. "No need to tell him your life story right now."

"B-but Yaaaang!" the young huntress pouted as she removed the hood from her head. "I was getting to the best part!"

Jaune chuckled at how nostalgic it felt when his sister's did the exact same thing when they talked about their dreams when he realized that something was missing. "Hey, where's Nora?" Everything went silent as the other six hunters gave him a look that clearly meant 'Are you seriousl?' "...What?"

Ren decided to clear his throat to break the awkward silence in the air. "Yeah... about that."

Before he could explain, Jaune suddenly heard something yawn loudly beside him whilst feeling someone finally letting go of his left arm. He finally turned his head towards what had been occupying his left arm when he was suddenly greeted by the sight of turquoise eyes fluttering open and orange hair falling gently down her drowsy face. "***Yawn!*** ...Morning Renny." Nora greeted to her childhood friend as she began to rub the sleep from her eyes.

"Nora?" The real Ren spoke up. "I'm actually over here."

"...Huh?" The drowsy bomber mumbled before turned towards the sound of her childhood friend's voice. Sitting along the side of the bed was her friend Ren since he wore his usual getup of the green tailcoat and white pants. "Oh... Morning Renny." She repeated once more. She stopped rubbing her eyes and blinked a few times when she made the connections of who she was talking to. If her childhood friend Ren was sitting over there...

"Uh N-Nora?" The childhood friend imposter stuttered right beside her. The bubbly bomber flinched before slowly turned her head towards the direction of this very familiar voice until she saw the other occupant of the bed she was currently lying in. She knew those blonde, scraggy locks. She also knew those ocean blue eyes. She definitely knew the tone of that voice. If memory served her correctly, then the person she was sleeping with was none other than...

"...Jaune-Jaune?"

The blond knight gulped while his face grew redder from how close their faces were next to one another. "H-hi?"

Another silence consumed the two hunting partners as she were still from what in the world was happening right now. When a few seconds had passed, the bubbly bomber's face grew crimson in a span of seconds before she said the first thing that came to mind. "**AHHH!**"

Jaune, who wasn't fairing any better, was completely caught off guard by his partner's response and could only reply with a rather girlish, "**KYAAH!**"

Now Nora was REALLY not expecting a response like that from her partner and with a, "**WAAH!**" she shoved her arms against the white chest plate of her partner.

The blond knight was struck with so much force that it pushed him all the way to the very edge of the bed. "W-Whoa whoa- WAIT!" He tried to balance himself back onto the bed with his flailing arms but was sadly unsuccessful at the end when gravity took over and crashed landed him onto the brown, wooden floor with a loud ***OOF!***

"JAUNE-JAUNE?!" Nora cried out in surprise and embarrassment from her current position. "Wha- what were you doing in the same bed as me?!" She soon heard the painful groans of her partner and crawled to the edge of the bed and peeked from atop the bed to see his condition. "Uh, Jaune-Jaune? Are you okay?"

"Ow... yeah. Never been... better." He called back with a groan as his head, arms and back were against the ground while his grass-stained legs were dangling in the air.

"Phew, that's a relief." She hummed. Sadly, that only lasted for a few seconds as her blush returned in full force when she remembered her previous question. "Wait, no it's not! Why were you sleeping in the same bed as me?!" She cried out as she covered her heated face with her hands.

Jaune suddenly recalled that they were indeed sleeping, literally cuddling against one another on that bed as he tried his best to come up with some sort of explanation. "I- I um, a-about th-tha... Uh." His mind was in a mental breakdown from what was happening to the point that he couldn't even form a proper sentence!

Nora's mind was also in disarray when she could only come up with one visible solution. "Were you in my bed... because you wanted to sleep with me that badly?!" She cried out loudly. "Oh my GOD Jaune-Jaune! You're so bold and daring!" She soon grabbed hold of the white blanket with her right hand before covering her chest from the perverted mind of the blond knight.

"Wh-What?! **N-NO!**" He cried out in embarrassment as he quickly stumbled to pull himself from the ground. All he did was nap on a stone bridge! How did things escalate to this level?! As he was waving his arms in denial of his partner's response, he turned his head towards his friends for some sort of explanation... only to see all six of them REALLY enjoying their embarrassing misfortune. Yang and Ruby were on all four on the ground howling in laughter, Pyrrha was chuckling happily in amusement holding onto the chair for support, Weiss was wiping the tears from her eyes from how hilarious the two were acting in front of her, Blake had dropped her book as she held onto her stomach and Ren was laughing hysterically kicking his legs into the air from never seeing his childhood friend react like this. "**WH-WHAT IN THE WORLD IS HAPPENING?!**" Jaune screamed for an answer only to be responded back with more laughter.

"Th-this is the funniest thing I have ever seen in my life!" Yang cried out on the ground as she whacked her fist onto the wood floor repeatedly.

"Y-Yang, my ribs! Th-they hurt so much right now!" Ruby shouted out between laughs as she held onto her ribs with her back against the ground.

"O-oh my goodness!" Pyrrha giggled as she attempted to compose herself. It failed miserably as she lost hold of the chair before collapsing onto the ground to join the two sisters.

The Blonde and the Valkyrie were staring at their friends with a mix of confusion, shock and embarrassment before turning towards each other. However, when their eyes made contact once more with one another, they quickly turned away to hide their faces with Jaune curling up into a ball facing the wall while Nora hid herself beneath the white blanket. After a minute of composing themselves, Yang rubbed her hand into Jaune's hair while Ren patted Nora's back. "There, there, Vomit Boy." Yang comforted with a smile.

"Calling my Vomit Boy isn't really help Yang." Jaune whimpered as he hunched closer to the infirmary wall.

"Renny... What happened?" Nora quietly mumbled as she unveiled one turquoise eye and directed it towards her childhood friend desperately for an answer.

Ren took a few deep breaths to make sure all the laughter was out from his system. "Well Nora, after you and Jaune over there decided to take your naps on the stone bridge, Headmaster Ozpin picked us all up with a bullhead and brought us all the way back to Beacon. When we had arrived here, we had been trying our hardest for the last hour and a half to pry you from your partner but you mumbled something in the lines of 'My comfy pillow...' and refused to let go."

Nora quickly realized the last time she had done this was when she was twelve during her very first sleepover at her childhood friend's house. From what his parent's had told her that morning, she was like a bike lock refusing to let go when she had fallen asleep in Ren's lap. The embarrassed explosives expert turned her attention towards the spartan huntress. "Please tell me I didn't do that..." She begged quietly.

"Sorry Nora, but what Ren said was all true. Not even my Semblance and our combined strength could remove your hold towards Jaune." Pyrrha added followed by multiple nods of agreement.

When she had heard this, Nora's heated face cause the blanket to get steamy as she buried her face into the infirmary bed. "I'm never going to be able to show myself ever again!" She wailed from underneath the white blanket earning a few more pats of comfort from her childhood friend.

"Then Yang came up with the idea to just forget about it taking you guys and stick you two into the same bed." Ruby continued.

"Many of us were against the idea of you two sleeping in the same bed." Weiss huffed.

"Though you have to admit, It was hilarious!" Yang commented with a smug grin.

"It wasn't for me and Nora..." Groaned Jaune as he was just as embarrassed as his partner.

His quiet response brought forth the scene to repeat in the heads of the other six hunters once again. Before they began to laugh once again, the infirmary door creaked opened revealing the Headmaster himself with his trusted assistant Professor Goodwitch walking behind him. "Greeting everyone, I hope I'm not interrupting anything important."

The young hunters quickly turned their heads towards the headmaster bowing respectfully towards his presence. Well... most of them were since Nora was still hiding in the blanket and Jaune quickly pulled himself from the ground without looking. As he attempted to ascend to his feet, his head whacked against the metal bed frame. The impact caused the blond knight to grab hold of his injury while mumbling quiet cursed as his foot got tangled up with the blanket as his other foot tripped on the pillow that had fallen from the bed. When his foot yanked on the blanket as he fell, Nora was caught off guard by what was happening to her linen cover before being pulled towards the edge of the bed along with her blanket onto her partner with a ***YIPE!*** and an ***OW!*** The headmaster, and hunters brought their attention towards the fallen comrades, only to stifle their giggles as they saw them try their hardest to untangle themselves from the knotted embrace of the blanket. Needless to say, they were failing miserably.

Glynda brought her had towards her forehead mumbling something incoherent before flicking her riding crop towards the two hunters. Jaune and Nora gasped in surprise when they were suddenly consumed in a purple glow before floating into the air as the blanket and pillow were gently played back into their original position. Once that was done, she snapped her fingers causing the two hunters to stop flying and land cross-legged on two separate beds. She then brought her attention towards the other hunters who were staring at her with amazement in their eyes and cleared her throat. "Children, can you please leave the infirmary? The Headmaster wishes to speak with Miss. Valkyrie and Mr. Arc in private. Not to mention that you still have to ready yourselves for the ending ceremony of your initiation." The five huntresses plus Ren nodded their heads quickly before heading out the door for their special moment. Ozpin used his cane to halt the blonde brawler before mumbling something secretly into her ear. Yang had a broad smile on her face and suppressed a giggle as she gave an 'ok' sign then walking quickly out the door. Once their friends had left the room, Professor Goodwitch followed suite with a nod as she shut the door behind her.

Now that it was only the three of them, Ozpin quickly brought his attention towards the two hunters seated criss-crossed on the infirmary beds.

"So, Jaune Arc." Ozpin started out as the boy in question flinched at his name being called.

"Um... Y-yes sir?" Jaune asked hesitantly.

"No need to be frightened my young man." The Headmaster reassured as he placed a hand on his shoulder plate. "I am simply offering you a friendly proposition."

* * *

**BAM! DONE! LOOK AT THAT CLIFF HANGER! Oh man are things getting funny! I wanted to end it here mainly because after laughing this much at their circumstances, I though it would be a good break to catch your breath. Not to mention, I still have a few things I need to finalize before announcing their teams and whatnot. Also, college... That's all I really need to say actually.**

**So! I hope you enjoyed this wonderful chapter so leave a comment or any constructive criticism so I can make this story even better! With that finally out of the way, this is Nutshop saying Stay Handsome, and have a Nice Day! :D**

**[Edit] Whoopsie! I forgot that I was going to do that thing where I respond to feedback that I received in the reviews! Sorry about that, I'll start with everything that began at Ch 10 since starting back at Ch 1 is going to be WAY too long :I**

**Noob6: Thank you very much! I'm glad you enjoyed it :)**

**an25: It's a possibly my friend, I may not be the one who would write it, but I'm sure it will be fantastic XD**

**Frik1000: Thank you very much :) It was quite difficult to write in the beginning but eventually it turned out pretty good! As for the natural affinity of things feathery and getting attacked all the time, It's a VERY important piece for this fanfic so be on the lookout for more :P**

**cram261444: Thank you very much!**

**Sekai - The World: Why yes, Jaune-Jaune does indeed have a parachute! If you were from where Jaune was from, you'd never leave your home without one! And Yes they did retrieve the White Rook pieces in Chapter 6. And finally, Thanks!**

**SeijuroRen: Homework hurts... And don't worry, She'll have quite the reaction for our little Sunflower Seed XD**

**ralf07: Trust me, they are going to think of him as the most amazingest man when I'm done with him :P**

**The Loneliest Of All: Trust me, you'll enjoy it! And I'm quite happy that my story makes you react like that XD**

**OBSERVER01: Thanks!**

**shadowdoom10: Why I'm happy that I was able to provide it for you! As for the White Rose paring thing, it's more so centred around our lovable derpy pair. It could happen, but until then, just enjoy the ride XD**


	12. You Can't be Serious (Part 2)

**Hello everyone! Nutshop here bringing forth yet another chapter of this fantastic fanfic Nora's Arc! Sure college has been quite busy nowadays with all the assignments and whatnot ready to pounce at you when you're caught off guard, but thankfully I have been able to keep my A-game so far and have earned myself a little break! And boy do I plan to use it wisely XD! With all the great feedback and comments that I've been getting from you guys, I hope that I will continue to entertain you with their hilarious adventure since I really couldn't believe that I would actually make it to the 100 comments milestone! So thank you very, VERY much!**

**[Edit] Also a shout out to typicalteenager for some great inspiration in how to tackle this chapter! You should check out his story The Blond and The Valkyrie when you have a chance!**

**Well, why are you still here reading all of my rambles?! Go on an enjoy the newest chapter and discover what Ozpin has to offer!**

* * *

You Can't be Serious (Part 2)...

"Hmm..." Ruby hummed as she continued to think of a reason as to why the Headmaster of Beacon Academy wanted to talk so secretly to her two friends.

"Something in your mind lil sis?" Yang called out as she saw her sister's face scrunch up in deep thought.

"Sorta..." The young huntress replied vaguely. "I just... I just can't seem to figure out why Ozpin would want to talk to Jaune and Nora so privately."

"You're probably over-thinking things Ruby." Weiss shrugged as her high-heeled combat boots clacked every time she took a step. "He's probably just checking up on them to see if they're okay."

Ruby nodded in understanding of her partner's comment as she continued to walk towards their respective locker rooms. "I know, but it kinda makes you think. Why would he check up on them on his own? Couldn't the nurses and doctors take care of all that medical stuff? If they did, then we would have all gotten ready together."

"She does bring up a good point." Blake pointed out. "I'm quite curious about it myself actually."

"I can think of a few things as to why the Headmaster would want to talk to Nora." The green gunman called out. "But if it somehow included Jaune, then I have no clue."

"It is rather mysterious." Pyrrha called out. She then turned her head towards the platinum blond professor in search for any clues. "Miss Goodwitch? Did Ozpin ever tell you why he wanted to speak to those two secretly?"

The professor was soon met we several curious gazes that were eager for an answer. She simply fixed her glasses before shaking her head in denial. "Sadly, Headmaster Ozpin never told me of his intentions as to why he wished to speak with Miss. Valkyrie and Mr. Arc so I'm just as lost in the dark as you." She then heard a series of disappointed groans as they weren't given the answer they were hoping for.

"Well... I suppose we'll find out once we all arrive at the ending ceremony." The heiress huffed as she and the remaining huntresses plus Ren continued towards their next objective. A nice, clean shower.

* * *

Back in the Infirmary...

"...Um, a what?" Jaune inquired as he tilted his head in confusion.

"A friendly proposition." Ozpin repeated in the same tone as he sat comfortably on a chair facing the two curious students. "To simply put it, I am in need of both of your skills Jaune and Nora."

"Oooh! How mysterious!" Nora exclaimed excitedly. "Is someone bothering you that they need to have their legs broken?!"

"Nora?!" Jaune cried out. "Why would you want to break their legs?! We're not even students yet!"

"Yeah so?" Nora replied as she tilted her head to the side. "That's how I solved all of my problems! Just smash and break it with a hammer and be on your way! Not to mention that if we do accept his mysterious offer, I'll actually have a good reason to break their legs!"

The Headmaster chuckled at the bubbly bomber's enthusiasm before casting his hand into his green coat pocket. "Unfortunately, there isn't going to be any leg breaking Nora." He could see the young Valkyrie deflate at such news before clearing his throat. "At least, not now. But somewhere in the future, it is highly possible that you will have your chance."

Nora's enthusiasm returned in full force as she began to jump excitedly on her infirmary bed while cheering happily for such a chance. "OH BOY! Headmaster Ozpin, We graciously ac-"

"H-hold on for a second Nora!" Jaune interjected quickly causing her to pause in a rather strange pose. "Before we act quickly, why don't we hear him out first okay?"

"... Okay Jaune-Jaune!" Nora replied as she did a quick salute before laying on her stomache facing the headmaster. Her head was quickly propped up by her arms as her feet dangled freely in the air. "So what did you want to talk about sir?"

His hand suddenly pulled out a small data pad from his interior coat pocket before pressing several locations on it's screen. "As I was saying, I am in need of both of your skills for the sake of this academy to function for the semester."

"W-wait a minute, what do you mean 'for the sake of this academy'?" Jaune panicked loudly. "Are we in some sort of danger?"

"Not exactly." The headmaster reassured. "What I need help with involves the entirety of the first year populace along with keeping certain... skeletons within their closets."

Jaune suddenly tensed up dramatically when the Headmaster mentioned the words 'skeletons' and 'closets'. Nora was utterly confused with what he was talking about. "Skeletons in closet? Why would we want to help you keep dead people in closets? Shouldn't we be putting them in coffins or something since that's where they're supposed to be? Unless... you're already planning something super big party event?!"

"No Nora. Skeletons in the closet is an old saying that refers to having certain secrets kept hidden." Ozpin informed as he continued to type slowly. "Although the idea of having actual skeletons installed in closets would be rather creative to add for the fall costume party." He jotted that note down quickly before returning towards the task at hand. "But back to the topic at hand. These secrets usually vary from embarrassing moments of your life to dark secrets that could even cost you your place within my academy." His face then turned towards the quivering blond knight who had a look of guilt on his face as his back slumped downward towards his bed. "Mr Arc... care to elaborate your skeletal closet for your partner to understand?"

The blond knight sighed in defeat before facing his Headmaster. "B-but how did you find out?!" Jaune asked in panic.

He took a slow sip of his coffee before answering the blond knight's question. "Jaune, I've run this academy as the Headmaster for at least several dozen years. I've seen thousands of transcripts throughout my time to the point where I can distinguish the difference between what is real, and what is false."

"Soooo, I'm still lost with what's going on." Nora called out as she tried to figure out what the two men were talking about. "What does this have to Jaune-Jaune?"

The headmaster turned his head back towards the guilty blond before gesturing his hand with the data pad towards him to explain. The blond knight shuffled to turn towards his partner before meeting her in the eyes. "Um... Nora? I-I'm not actually... a certified initiate... My transcripts... well are f-fake. I-I... I'm sorry." He quickly closed his eyes as he turned his head to the side in shame as he heard the bubbly bomber ***Gasp!*** dramatically at the news. He knew that he would be found out someday. He just knew! but even though he knew this would come back to bite him, he still went with the idea of doing such a thing! All he wanted to be was a hero that protected people from all the bad stuff like in the stories his parents told him when he was younger.

After a few seconds of silence, Nora decided to speak up. "...I knew it." She stated rather quietly. There were thousands of thoughts running through his head of what she was going to call him. A liar, a fake, an idiotic buffoon, the list went on for miles... but was ripped to shreds when he heard the astonished words of his partner. "**YOU REALLY ARE A SECRET AGENT!**"

Jaune's eyes shot went wide open with his jaw going slack as he quickly faced his partner. "W-wait **WHAT?!**" He shouted out in shock. "Wher- Wha- H-how did you even come up with a conclusion like that?!"

"Oh Please Jaune-Jaune." Nora replied back with a smile as she rolled her eyes to indicate that even though her partner was (supposedly) an incredibly smart detective, he sure was stupid. Her response caused the blonde boy, who should be stumped deep in depression of his current circumstances, to have a look of utter confusion. "I know how you secret agent types work! I saw the movie Spy Kids with Renny when I was ten!"

"...What?" Jaune grumbled as he shrugged his shoulders and moved his arms for Nora to elaborate what in the world she was talking about.

"You're on a top secret mission by your secret boss on a task to secretly save the world from some sort of evil super villain! During your quest, it brought you here to the famous academy of Beacon run by that important guy over there!" Nora jerked her thumb towards the sitting Headmaster who was casually sipping his coffee with a amusing grin on his face. "And in order for you to complete your mission, you came here to get allies to assist you and get stronger in your journey to save the world! Well don't worry Jaune-Jaune! I, Nora Valkyrie, will join you and help you get even better so that we'll become the most super awesomest hunter, agent, detectives **EVER!**"

A long silence costumed the entire room as the two men stared at the young Valkyrie dumbfounded for thinking of such a ridiculous conclusion. After a few seconds, it was the headmaster's turn to laugh loudly at his student's wild imagination. 'She's just like her parents when they were younger!' He thought to himself as he continued to laugh nostalgically at the crazy adventures he had been dragged into.

Jaune on the other hand, was baffled in what the bubbly bomber had announced. "Nora?! That doesn't even make any sense!"

"Of course it's not supposed to make any sense!" Nora defended loudly. "It's supposed to confuse people from ever figuring out your secret agent mission! Except for me though, but that's because I'm clever!" She the poked her forehead proudly so gesture her intelligence.

"That still doesn't make any sense at all!" The blond knight exclaimed as he waved his arms. "Look, Nora. I got my hands on fake transcripts! I **LIED** my way here into Beacon! With what I did, I don't even deserve to be a huntsman anymore!"

"Well duh, Of course do!" Nora reassured whilst confusing Jaune even further. "That's what fake transcript would do if you were a normal person! But the fact that you a top secret agent is on a mission is **COMPLETELY** different! Your boss must have made it for you so you could complete your mission! And finally..." She soon hopped off her bed and began heading towards her partner. When she had deemed herself close enough, she reared her pink-gloved fist onto the top of his head with a powerful punch.

"**OW!**" Jaune yelped as he rolled back from the impact and used his hands to sooth his newest bump. "Wha-what was that for?!"

"For being stupid Jaune-Jaune!" Nora huffed as she sat back down on her bed. "You're the most selfless, funnest person I have ever met saving not only you and me, but many of our other friends from getting hurt! If it weren't for you, we all would probably be Grimm food or still stuck in that forest!"

"B-but Nora-"

"**I SAID ZIP IT!**" She screamed successfully silencing the blond knight completely. "So what if your transcripts are fake? My daddy said that true hunters are the ones that protect the innocent from the evil monsters! And with what you did back in the Emerald Forest, you're more than deserving enough to be a huntsman than anybody here! And if anybody else says otherwise, **I'LL BREAK THEIR LEGS!**" She soon crossed her arms and stared back at her partner, waiting for an answer.

Jaune couldn't seem to find the words in what to he wanted to say. He really wanted to believe in her partner's words... But he knew himself far too well and the weaknesses that have halted him. "... I-I'm weak Nora." Jaune started out as stared down at his gloves on his legs. His blond mop of hair covering his eyes. "I trip over my own two feet even when I'm seventeen years old. I can't even wield a sword properly! And even though I'm from a long line of legendary hunters, I haven't even killed a GRIMM!" His voice began to grow louder as his body began to tremble as Nora saw a few wet drop leak from her partner's blond hair curtain. "HOW AM I SUPPOSED TO BE A HUNTSMAN WHEN I CAN'T EVEN DO THAT?!" After a few seconds, his was trying his hardest not to sob loudly at his weakness as he continued to stare down at the ground. "I... I just wanted to be a hero like my parents... B-but with what I am right now... How can I?"

Nora had a knowing frown on her face as she saw her partner sob like this. She remembered this as clear as day back when she was younger when all the other kids made fun of her dream in becoming a huntress."We all start out weak Jaune-Jaune." She comforted causing the blond knight to stare in surprise with teary eyes. "Look at me for example! I couldn't even hold my hammer like I do now until I was fourteen! And for the record, you are strong!"

"Wh-what do you mean Nora?" Jaune asked as he sniffed his nose to pull back the boggies that were close to leaking.

"If you could fend off a Nevermore attack three times in one day, then that definitely makes you strong! I should know, my arm still feels sore from even doing it once!" To prove her point, she attempted to move her arm that held the shield only to wince and rub it soothingly. "And if you still need help to get stronger, don't be scared! You can always ask me for help because we're partners! And partner's stick together through thick and thin!"

"She's right you know." The headmaster added causing both of them to stare. "The reason why I haven't expelled you for doing such a thing, was because I saw great potential within you. And from what I saw during your initiation, not only are you more than worthy enough to be a huntsman, but you also have the heart to be one."

Jaune blinked a few times in disbelief in what he had heard."...S-so you mean?"

The headmaster nodded his head as a smile graced his face. "I will permit you to continue your studies here in becoming a huntsman, so long as you agree to my proposition." Ozpin proposed.

Jaune was taken aback by what had just happened. Ozpin was giving him a second chance to become a huntsman, and his partner Nora was willingly going to help get better. If he truly thought about it... The choice was obvious. He wiped the tears from his eyes and stared back at the Headmaster with renewed confidence. "Headmaster, we accept your offer!"

The headmaster smiled proudly at the young man in front of him, he looked as if something had changed within him. Nora began to cheer happily from the news and soon glomped her partner joyously. "YAY! NOW I CAN BREAK LEGS WITH A PERFECTLY VALID REASON NOW!"

"N-Nora!" Jaune wheezed as his bones felt like they were on the brink of being broken. "Let... go... please!"

"Whoopsie... Sorry Jaune-Jaune." Nora apologized.

"Well now that we have that finally taken care of, we should probably get prepared for the ending ceremony." Ozpin announced as he finished the last bits of his drink. "We need to look our best for the team selection after all."

The two young huntresses nodded their heads before heading out the door. Just as Jaune was about exit the door, he turned back towards the headmaster and bowed his head in respect. "Thank you... for giving me this chance!"

Before the headmaster could reply back, he was promptly interrupted by the young Valkyrie who was already in the hallway. "Jaune-Jaune! We gotta go and get ready!"

"C-coming Nora!" Jaune replied back before chasing after his partner. "H-Hey! Wait for me!"

Soon, the headmaster was left alone in the infirmary still sitting on the chair. When he knew the coast was clear, a sly smile appeared on his face before tapping a few more buttons on his screen. "This is going to be good." He mumbled to himself before bringing himself towards the door. He may have made more mistakes than any man, woman or faunus in the world, but he was certain that what those two had signed themselves up for was probably the best decision he had made in his life.

* * *

Thirty minutes later...

_"Will all first year initiates please make their way to the amphitheater for the closing ceremony. I repeat, will all first year initiates please make their way to the amphitheater for the closing ceremony." _The platinum blond professor announced before going silent.

"Well, I guess it's time for us to get going!" Ruby called out to the other four huntresses plus Ren as she hopped off from seat.

"Finally!" Yang exasperated as she stretched her arms. "We can finally get going! I was getting all bored sitting around all day!"

"Weren't we here for only ten minutes?" Pyrrha pointed out skeptically.

"So much for reading..." Blake grumbled as she closed her book once more. "Hey Ren, come on. We've got to go."

Her response game with a few grunts and a loud yawn as the sleepy green gunman slowly pulled himself up for the couch. "Will we ever get to sleep on a bed?"

"Is that really all you care about?" Weiss remarked as she deposited her nail file into her combat skirt compartment.

"Yes..." He replied back instantaneously causing a majority of the girls to chuckle while the heiress grumbled something in lines of 'Oh great... Another dunce'.

As they continued their walk towards the amphitheater, they suddenly heard the sounds of two familiar voices just up ahead. "I still don't think that's what a sloth is supposed to sound like." The masculine voice called out followed by a loud ***Crunch!***.

"What do you mean Jaune-Jaune?" An energetic feminine voice huffed disbelievingly. "Of course it sounds like that!"

"...Really Nora?"

"***Crunch!***Yup! Besides, when was the last time you went to the zoo anyway?"

"Never been to one actually. Back where I was from, the only animals that were there were just Nevermore's."

"***GASP!*** We're definitely going to have to change that the next time we're free!"

After they had turned a corner, the five huntresses plus Ren had stumbled upon their other two friends walking casually towards the amphitheater sharing what appeared to be a small bag of chips. "Hey Jaune! Hey Nora!" Ruby called out as she waved towards her friends.

The two in question turned their heads before waving back happily. "Hi guys!" Nora replied back as she and her partner wiped the crumbs and whatnot from their mouths and hands.

"So! What did you two and Ozpin talk about back in the infirmary?" Yang called out lougly with a smile as they finally caught up to their other two friends.

Nora raised her hands to indicate that she know the answer. "Well, Ozpin said he was proposing a deal with the two of us for something."

"What was it about?" Pyrrha asked curiously.

"Well the deal was about..." Jaune attempted to jog his memory before turning towards the bubbly bomber. "Uh Nora?"

"Yes Jaune-Jaune?" Nora responded back quickly.

"Um... Did we ever figure out what Ozpin wanted from us?" He asked hesitantly.

The bubbly bomber tapped her chin a few times began to tap her chin before shaking her head. "Nope... I don't think so Jaune-Jaune."

Silence consumed the blond knight before he quickly covered his eyes with his hands. "Dammit..." He mumbled to himself.

"...Are you telling me that you just accepted something from the headmaster without fully asking what he wanted you to do?!" Weiss shouted loudly. Her father had warned her to never agree with what the Headmaster would usually proposed unless you knew EXACTLY what he wanted.

"Look, we couldn't help it! It was a spur of the moment!" Jaune called out as her removed his hands from his face.

"He was also very charismatic!" Nora defended.

"That too!"

The other huntresses plus Ren could only sigh as they silently made their way towards the ending ceremony. Thankfully, Pyrrha decided to break the silence. "So... How do you guys think the teams will be arranged?"

All of them suddenly stopped walking before pausing in thought. "Huh, that is a pretty good question." Jaune hummed now that he thought about it. Pyrrha did mention that teams would usually consisted of four people in total.

"Well if that's the case... DIBS!" Yang cried out as she hooked her arm around her fellow blond's neck.

"Wh- **YANG!**" Ruby shouted loudly. "What are you doing?!"

"I called dibs!" Yang casually replied as she tightened her grip.

"It would be rather good to have those two within our team." Blake commented with an agreeing nod.

"See? Even Blakey agrees with me!" She cheered as she stuck her tongue out.

"Wha?! B-but I want Jaune to be on my team!" Ruby cried out as she took hold of the blond knight's right arm. "He's my first friend so I get to partner up with him!"

"Ruby, See the hair?" Yang pointed out as she gestured her luscious locks and Jaune's scraggy blond hair. "He's a blond, and us blond's got to stick together!"

"Grr.. Weiss!" Ruby shouted out loud to her partner. "Say something!"

"Oh please, go ahead." The heiress commented as she waved her hand away from herself. "Take him. He's yours."

Ruby's face turned into a frown as she turned towards her partner. "Weiss you aren't helping!"

"B-but I wanted to partner up with Renny!" Nora whined as she gave her childhood friend a tight hug.

Their bickering match screeched to a halt when they heard a familiar professor clear her throat. "Children, you will find your answer once we all arrive at the closing ceremony. I suggest you make haste, the ceremony is about to start soon." The eight hunters quickly composed themselves before making a mad dash towards the end of their initiation.

* * *

After several other teams had been announced...

"Cardin Winchester, Russell Thrush, Dove Bronzewing, Sky Lark. The four of you have retrieved the black bishop pieces. From this day forth, you will be known as team CRDL." The holographic screen soon revealed the four boy's portraits followed by the name of their team. "Led by... Cardin Winchester!" The newly assigned leader nodded his head in approval before leading his team to stand with many of the other teams to stand proudly on the stage.

Once the way was now cleared once more, The headmaster called forth his next list of initiates. "Ruby Rose, Weiss Schnee, Blake Belladonna, and Yang Xiao Long." The four young huntresses stood tall in line in front of the headmaster. "The four of you have retrieved the white knight pieces. From this day forth, you will be known as... Team RWBY." He took a deep breath before facing the girls once more. "Led by... Ruby Rose!" He could see the surprise in the young girl's eyes and couldn't help but smile when he saw her older sister hug her with pride.

"And finally, Jaune Arc, Nora Valkyrie, Pyrrha Nikos, Lie Ren." The four hunter's in question placed their hands behind their backs as they faced their soon-to-be headmaster. "The four of you have collected the white rook pieces. From this day onward, you will be called Team JNPR."

The bubbly bomber couldn't contain herself any longer as she pulled her three other team members into a big bear hug. "WE'RE GOING TO ALL BE IN THE SAME TEAM TOGETHER!" She cheered happily while lifting the three other hunters with ease.

"Now, now Miss Valkyrie..." Ozpin called out with a smile. "Let's not go and crush your teammates yet. We still have to select a leader after all." He could literally see realization strike the bubbly bomber as she promptly let them back down onto the stage. "As for your leader, your team will be lead by... Jaune Arc!"

Jaune's jaw went slack at the news of becoming the leader of his own team. "L-led by?"

"Congratulations young man." Ozpin complimented as he nodded his head.

The blond knight was so caught off guard that when his newest teammate Pyrrha gave a playful punch to the shoulder, he was knocked off from his feet causing him to fall on his rear onto the stage. "You're going to be our fearless leader too?!" Nora cried out is surprise. "You're **AMAZING** Jaune-Jaune!" She quickly pull her partner up to his feet before spinning hims happily into the air.

"NORA! LET GO!" He pleaded. Nora heard her partner's cries before letting go... but promptly forgot that she was supposed to stop spinning. The ending result included Jaune being sent flying like a discus away from his original spot on the stage before hitting the ground while sliding off the stage with a crash. "...**OW!**"

"S-sorry!" Nora apologized.

"Jaune? Are you okay?" Ruby asked worryingly. Her response was a quivering tan-gloved hand giving her a thumbs up before falling back down again. She then also spotted the young Valkyrie run towards the edge of the stage before performing a cannonball towards her partner causing another ***Yelp!*** to escape her first friend's lips.

"Now, before we conclude our ceremony, there is one final decision that must be made." Ozpin announced to all of his newest batch of first year student. "Usually this choice would have been made sometime later this month, but with the impressive performance displayed during your initiation, I have decided to select the newest first year representatives... today." Many of the young students began to murmur quietly as to why the headmaster was going to make such an important choice right now but were all promptly silence by his metal cane striking the stage loudly. The holographic screen above him suddenly began to be filled up with a majority of the first year student portraits being compiled into two large roulette wheels before suddenly being spun very fast. "This daunting responsibly requires the two selected hunters to be able to take heed the needs of all of you while being able to act as a role model, a leader, someone that represents the embodiment of being hunters. As such, the two student that will fill this role will be..." He slammed his cane into the stage once again causing the spinning roulette wheels to slow down. As the beeping beeping was about to stop, the two wheels pulled up the portraits of two huntresses.

Weiss Schnee

And Pyrrha Nikos.

The heiress herself could barely hold her excitement within her. She was simply ecstatic! 'At last! My plan will finally come a reality! Not only am I going to be the main representative of the entire first year population, but I'm also being partnered up with the strongest girl in class Pyrrha Nikos! Together, we will be unstoppable! We will be famous! We will be-'

***Beep!***

'... Huh?' The final beep had caught their heiress completely off guard as she took a glance at the holographis screen once more only to pale as reality struck. 'No...' She though loudly in denial. 'No, No NO! This can't be happening! My plans... **RUINED!**'

Jaune was still on the amphitheater ground off-stage completely unaware of who the headmaster had chosen to represent the entire first year population. Nora had slowly pulled him up once again and were currently wiping the dust from his clothes. He then noticed that everything was deathly quiet. Not to mention that everyone was giving the two of them very odd looks of surprise, jealousy and his beloved snow angel was giving her the same glare she gave him when he was in an... inappropriate position during their initiation. "...Uhh, did I miss something?" Jaune called out quietly.

"Oh look Jaune-Jaune!" Nora pointed out as she brought her eyes towards the holographic screen. "We're on the screen again!"

"...Huh?" Was all Jaune could say as he brought his attention towards the holographic screen. For what he saw...

Was himself, Jaune Arc...

And his partner, Nora Valkyrie...

Proudly displayed, for all to see.

"Congratulations once again you two." The headmaster stated at he had a sly grin on his face. "As of today, you will be representing the entire first year population until the end of the year."

Normally they would have been greeted with a loud applause... but not a single sound seemed to have been made besides Ruby who was clapping happily for the two... only to stop once she realized that she was making a fool out of herself. Jaune was rendered speechless from such news. 'THAT'S WHAT WE AGREED TO WHEN WE ACCEPTED THAT PROPOSITION?!' the blond knight screamed inside of his head. His mind couldn't take any more shock as he promptly fainted in his partner's arms.

"Well... I wasn't expecting that." The headmaster hummed to himself. "Since Mr Arc is currently unavailable at the moment, would you like to say anything that will become effective as of today?"

The bubbly bomber paused in thought before the biggest grin had consumed her face. "Actually... there is one thing." She then hefted her downed partner and leader back onto the stage completely ignoring the stares she was getting. "Could you two hold onto him for a quick second?" She asked as she handed Jaune into the arms of both a shocked Pyrrha and a stupefied Ren. Once her hands were clear, she made her way to the microphone before clearing her throat. "Hello everyone! Nora here to make one special announcement that will be starting as of right now." She closed her eyes and took a deep breath. "**PANCAKE DAY!**" She screamed as she brought her right index finger high into the sky. "**EVERY WEDNESDAAAAAAAY!**"

Suddenly, the entire first year population began to cheer and clap loudly for such a beautiful proclamation. Men, women and Faunus of all different backgrounds and races began to shout loudly praising her name as if she was a messanger sent from above, waving their arms up in the air, embracing their fellow partners and teammates alike and even sending a couple of the first year students into tears of joy and happiness.

"It's a miracle!" A young man with a fire sword cried out.

"I can't believe my dream is coming true!" A fox Faunus sobbed as she wiped the tear from their eyes.

"Well, she always wanted this to happen ever since she was little. I can't believe it's actually happening." Ren chuckled as he faced her partner who was laughing very loudly.

"I don't believe I would be able to think of something as special as that!" The Spartan replied as she caught her breath.

"I-I'm so happy Yang!" Ruby smiled with tears falling down her face as she hugged her sister tightly.

"Me too little sis... Me too." The blonde brawler replied back as she hugged her sister back while fighting the tears from falling down her cheeks.

"... I would have never thought that pancakes would move this many people." Blake commented in awe as she saw the reaction of how both humans and Faunus were enjoying this wonderful, momentous moment together.

Weiss was completely speechless... How was she able to get popular from just PANCAKES?!

The headmaster was completely caught by surprise from the reaction of his newest batch of students before typing a few things into his data pad. "Looks like things are going to be a very... Interesting year." He hummed to himself as he ordered the necessary supplies to make Pancake Wednesdays... a reality.

* * *

***Sniff!* I wish I got Pancake Wednesdays when I was little... Great way to finish this closing ceremony up huh? I hope you enjoyed this as much as I did as I wrote it! So please drop a comment or any constructive criticism so that this story will become one that will be remembered forever within is site. With that finally out of the way, this is Nutshop saying Stay Handsome, and have a Nice Day!**

**P.S... I've got two things I wanted to ask. One being could someone possibly create a cover for this story involving the lovable duo? Since I've been working in completing assignments and whatnot, it's been difficult to make the time to even get started!**

**And secondly, what are some special types of pancakes that would be served within that special day now known as Pancake Wednesday?**

**[Edit] Whoops, forgot to put the review response thingy again :I Here you go!**

**ElfCollaborator: Thank you very much! And yeah it was quite sad that I had to make my other story go silent... but someday, I'll get back to it. Not sure when though But I will! :)**

**OBSERVER01: XD**

**frik1000****: That was my favourite scene to write! Sure she may be incredibly energetic and crazy in a good way, but she is a girl after all! And what better way than to put her in a very shocking situation! And I hope you enjoyed the offer that the Headmaster has offered them. :D**

**SeijuroRen****: Thank you very much! I hope you enjoyed what the headmaster has offered them for the proposition! :)**

**Splendid Skye XIII: That's what I said! I enjoy a majority of the other pairings in the RWBY fan base but there really should be more of the other pairings. :I  
**

**SuperTroll567: Thank you very much! :D  
**

**Ghest: You were quite close actually! I had to change a few things to get rid of the Blond Knight's anxiety but with that finally out of the way, I can write more Humor! :P  
**

**AnonymousReading: Thank you! :D**

**Zero000: Thank you very much! For being my 100th comment as well as your incredible feedback! I'll be sure to use your idea into the story! Though it may not be anytime soon, I'll be sure to mention you for the idea! :D  
**

**vampireharry the 2: Thank you very much! :)  
**

**JohnPeacekeeper: Ah, I see! I'll be sure to improve the grammar and whatnot for future chapters. And at the same time, I'm glad you enjoyed this lovable pairing as well as the chapter as much as I did while I wrote it! XD  
**


	13. A New Dawn of Responsibilities

**Hi Everyone! Nutshop here to bring you Jaune and Nora finally tackling their first day of classes and homework (which is both boring and exciting all at the same time! YAY FOR ADVENTURE, boo for homework... :I )! I've got a lot of ideas ready to write about during their school life and I can't wait to tell you all about it! **

**Now I've got another announcement to make as of right now, I may or may not be asking for requests of what you want the lovable duo to do during their Beacon Academy adventure! Sure I've got my ideas too but I want to know what hilarious scenario's you guys can think up so that these two can tackle these dangerous, awkward, or even embarrassing challenges head on! Another thing that I may be asking would be for assistance to refine some of my other ideas which will be expressed in higher detail once the chapter is done. I'm asking this because you guys provided me with some really incredible ideas for pancakes for PANCAKE WEDNESDAY's and helpful feedback with the chapters in what to improve and fix! **

**Not to mention that I actually made it to the 200 favourites and the 30k views milestone which is Just AMAZING! So thank you SOOOO much for enjoying this story as much as I do while I write them and that I wouldn't have made it to where I am right now without you guys :) !**

**Well? You still reading this bolded text?! What are you waiting for?! Go and Enjoy the thirteenth chapter of the wonderful ship NORA'S ARC!**

* * *

A New Dawn of Responsibilities...

Today was the dawning of their official day of school. The shattered moon no longer high in the sky, the darkness was disappearing and the morning sun began to shine brightly onto the famous Beacon Academy. As the bird's began to sing their morning song's, a certain blond young man began to stir by their soothing melodies. His eyes fluttered open as he removed the lingering feeling's of sleep with a nice long stretch of his arms and back. After a long ***Yawn!*** followed by rubbing the sleep from his eyes, he began to inspect his surroundings.

"... Where am I?" He asked himself curiously. He didn't seem to be in the infirmary again since the walls appeared to look beige instead of the pale green and white. Not to mention that there was a few desks stationed alongside the walls followed by several bags of luggage that were placed snugly underneath. As his eyes continued to wander, they stumbled upon three other beds that occupied the room. Before he could yelp in surprise of who was also in the room, his memory began to quickly replay everything that had happened in the amphitheatre.

"Oh yeah... I'm on a team now." He hummed to himself quietly. Suddenly, the farthest door alongside the wall creaked open revealing his partner, a familiar ginger haired bomber who's cheerful grin and explosives could light up an entire room.

"Oh! Morning Jaune-Jaune!" Nora called out happily as she made her way towards her partner.

"Hey Nora." The blond knight replied back with a smile. As she got closer, he was quite intrigued in the fact that she was no longer in her combat gear. "So, what are you wearing?"

"What you mean this thing?" The bubbly bomber asked as she twirled in place. She looked like she was wearing a white dress shirt with a tan vest followed by a dark brown blazer that was placed atop of it. She was also wearing a red plaid skirt with white ruffles underneath, black socks and a pair of complimentary dress shoes. "This is my school uniform! Pretty neat huh?"

Jaune had to admit, it did look good on her. He nodded his head in approval when he saw something shiny attached to her uniform jacket. "Uh Nora?"

"Yes Jaune-Jaune?" She replied as she stopped spinning.

"...What's that thing?" He asked as he pointed his finger towards the shiny do-hickey.

She casted her gaze downwards before stopping at what her partner was inquiring. "Oh! This? This is the first representative badge thingy that Headmaster Ozpin gave me! It's to show how super amazing we are! And that reminds me." She suddenly dove her hand into her jacket pocket before tossing in an arc into the hands of the blonde knight. "That one's yours!"

Jaune soon brought his attention towards the shiny, new badge. It was in the shape of his kite shield with the Beacon Academy emblem placed snugly at the centre. His name 'Jaune Arc' engraved on the top of the badge while at the bottom it said, "...First Year Detective Representative Leader?"

"Yep yep!" Nora replied as she puffed her chest proudly. "I asked the headmaster to make your's special because not only are you a super amazing detective Jaune-Jaune, but you're also going to be the leader of our awesome team **AND** the first year representative! I wanted to add more to your badge but the Headmaster said that I allowed only five words onto it."

The blonde knight looked at his badge in disbelief as he reread the title once again. The words 'representative' and 'leader' kept replaying in his mind over and over causing his arms to go heavy. Would he be able to handle the responsibilities of not only his team... but also the ENTIRE first year student body?! The burden was about to cause him to faint once again but another shiny object had blocked his vision as Nora joyously revealed her badge. "Look at mine Jaune-Jaune! It's in the shape of my emblem and I got the words 'First Year Disciplinary Pancake Leader' on mine! I didn't add the word representative on mine because the leader part took care of that! Not to mention that if I'm the disciplinary person, I get to have an actual reason to hit something! Not to mention I just love pancakes!"

Jaune's eyes went as wide as dinner plates when he imagined Nora just smashing anything and **ANYONE** with her powerful explosive war hammer. "N-Nora? Before you decide to smash anything... could you make sure to double check with me if the reason is valid enough? The last thing we need is... unwanted collateral damage."

The bubbly bomber pondered that thought for a moment before replying with a quick salute. "Aye-aye Jaune-Jaune!"

The blonde knight sighed in relief before looking at his clothes. His sweater was still torn at the neck and his pants were not fairing any better with dirt and grass stains all over the blue of his favourite jeans. "Hey Nora? Where's the bathroom? I need to change."

"It's over there Jaune-Jaune!" Nora directed with the jerk of her thumb towards the door she emerged from. "And your new uniform's in the big closet along the wall."

"Got it. Thanks Nora." He called out before heading towards the bathroom. The mind was still phased by the daunting responsibility that was bestowed before him but a nice, warm shower would help clear his mind... and his blonde hair.

The moment the door had been closed and locked shut, Nora's eyes went wide when she realized something VERY important. "W-wait a minute Jaune-Jaune!" She cried out. "I forgot to tell you that-"

"Huh? Jaune what are yo- **KYAAAAA! P-PERVERT!**" A familiar female voice cried out loudly in the washroom.

"**AAAAHH! I, UHH I-I'M SO SORRY PYRRHA! I DIDN'T MEAN TO-**"

***SLAP!* **

**"OW!"**

The bubbly bomber winced at how loud the slap was before slowly bringing her attention towards her sleeping childhood friend. "Whoopsie... Sorry Jaune-Jaune." She quietly apologized.

* * *

Twenty minutes later...

"... Did I miss something?" Ren asked curiously as he took a good look at his teammates for the next four years. His leader, for some strange reason, had an ice pack covering the entirety of the left side of his face while attempting to calm down his partner who as apologizing profusely about something with a red crimson blush.

"Ah... D-don't worry about it Renny!" Nora reassured with a gentle pat on his back. "Why don't you go and get yourself ready for today okay?"

The green gunmen looked at his childhood friend with a raised brow before getting up from his comfortable bed towards the showers.

"I-I'm so sorry Jaune." Pyrrha apologized once more with a stutter.

"Eh... don't worry about it Pyrrha." Jaune replied sheepishly as his hand held the ice pack into place. "I should have knocked or something... You sure do pack a punch though."

"Well... My mother always did say if anyone gives you trouble that you should hit them as hard as you can." The spartan confessed quietly.

"Wow! That's exactly what my mom said too!" Nora called out an awe causing the blonde knight to chuckle quietly before wincing at the sting of pain.

"Though if you utilize your aura, the swelling should die down before classes start."

Jaune nodded his head before attempting to call forth the white glowing force field stuff around his poor face. The room was lit up quite brightly by his white Aura causing the two huntresses to cover their eyes. After a few seconds had passed, the light had died down revealing the blond knight sitting on his bed. "D-did it work?" The blond knight asked curiously.

"Does your cheek still sting?" Nora inquired as she bounced happily on her bed.

"... I don't think so." Jaune answered back. He soon pulled down the ice pack down from his face causing the spartan huntress to go slack jawed at his recovery.

"You're injury's already gone?" Pyrrha called out in amazement. Normally injuries like that would take approximately 30 minutes tops for it to fully disappear and her new leader treats it in a span of seconds?!

Jaune began bring his had towards his injury but was astonished when he no longer felt the tenderness of his cheek. "Huh... I guess it is gone! This Aura stuff is pretty neat!"

"I know right?!" The bubbly bomber called out. "And to think that you didn't even have your Aura unlocked until yesterday during our initiation."

"**WHAT?!**" Pyrrha shouted loudly causing the Blonde and the Valkyrie to wince at the volume of her voice. "H-how is that possible?!"

The blond knight could only shrug his shoulders. "No one ever told me about having this kind of stuff back where I was from." He admitted truthfully.

"Yep! And I being his partner took it upon myself to unlock it for him so we can both be the super awesomest hunter's the world has ever SEEN!" Nora cheered happily with her fist raised towards the roof. "But now that I think about it, Jaune-Jaune was able to take down Nevermores without needing his Aura at all when he was little!"

"N-Nevermores?!" The spartan huntress soon brought her full attention towards her leader. "You were able to single-handedly defeat A-class Grimm when you were younger without Aura?!"

"A-acutally-"

Jaune was about to correct her on what had truthfully happened, but Nora had quickly intervened successfully interrupting the blond knight once again. "Exactly! He was able to thwart four Nevermore assaults with ease yesterday and that proves how awesome he is!"

Pyrrha's expression changed from astonishment to excitement when she had heard of the exploits of the boy before her. "Well, if you are what your partner says you are, I look forward to clashing swords with you."

Jaune's eyes went wide when he had heard the invitation of a duel with the spartan huntress. This was Pyrrha Nikos... The girl who won four tournaments in a row! Whose face was on the box of hundreds of thousands of Pumpkin Pete's Marshmallow Flakes boxes for crying out loud! She could probably annihilate him in the first few seconds! "Uh... about that..." Jaune started out catching the spartan's attention.

"Jaune-Jaune's swordsmanship kinda sucks." Nora blurted out casually. "He's super amazing with his shield, but his sword... not so much."

Jaune blinked his eyes a few time before turning towards his partner in amazement. "H-how'd you figure that out Nora?" He called out as Pyrrha looked at him in shock.

'Not only was he able to defeat Avian Grimm without his Aura, but to only use his shield that skillfully?' Pyrrha thought deeply as she inspected her leader. 'What kind of man is he..?'

The bubbly bomber sat upright before facing towards the blond knight. "During our entire initiation, you never did take out your sword at all! Like ever... It was pretty strange at first but that didn't really matter since you were still able to beat up Grimm with the Noramobile!"

The blonde knight thought back towards his initiation before realization struck. "Huh... you're right."

The spartan quickly cleared her throat catching the attention of her two teammates. "Well, I suppose after our duel and if you're up to it, I could assist you in how to wield a sword properly!" She offered with a smile. Her hand extended toward him. "Not to mention that you could give me a few tips and tricks in blocking offensively if you were able to successfully able to defeat Nevermores with only your shield."

The blonde knight was stupefied by what his red headed teammate had offered to him. Truth be told, he did want to get better at using his family sword. Not to mention that the Headmaster was giving him another chance along with his partner who was willingly wanting to help him improve. He wasn't going to be squanding this chance as he straightened his back and turned towards the spartan huntress with a genuine smile. "I like the sound of that! Sure! That would be great for the both of us!" He answered back as he gave his teammate a firm handshake.

The spartan had a faint blush on her cheek at how handsome he looked with his ladykiller-like smile. Before she could reply, the bubbly bomber suddenly appeared in between the two with a twinkle in her eyes. "**PERFECT!** With you also helping, Jaune-Jaune will definitely be able to strong enough to save the world in no time!"

"... What?" Pyrrha asked as she tilted her head in confusion.

"D-don't worry about too much Pyrrha." Jaune reassured. "It's just Nora being Nora."

The spartan huntress turned back towards the other girl on her team before smiling happily at the bubbly bomber's joyful demeanour. "Right then Nora, let's start checking on our class schedule so we can plan out what would be good times to help him improve!"

The bubbly bomber cheered happily at this fantastic turn of events before they began discussing appropriate times in when their leader would train with who. As they were brainstorming, the green gunman had finally emerged from the washroom wearing the Beacon uniform. "That was refreshing." He though aloud with a smile.

"Hey Ren." Jaune called out as he waved at the other huntsman on his team. "Do you know what time our first class is supposed to be?"

"OH! I know!" Nora called out as she raised her hand upward. "According to this schedule, our first class is at... 9 o'clock!"

"Ah, got it. Thanks Nora!" Jaune replied back with his thumb raised.

Before he could ask what time it was now, the voice outside their dorm room answered his question. "It's eight fifty-five** you DUNCE!**"

The members of team JNPR quickly rushed towards the door and saw that their neighbouring team RWBY was doing the exact same thing. As his precious Snow angel ran quickly down the hallway, realization struck the remaining seven students. "Uhh... **T-TO CLASS!**" Ruby cried out quickly towards her partner with her teammates Blake and Yang right behind her.

Once, the members of team RWBY were no longer in sight, the four hunters of team JNPR began to wobble and soon collapsed into a large doggy-pile on the groaning green gunman. "**W-WE'RE GOING TO BE LATE!**" Jaune cried out loud before quickly getting to his feet."**WE GOTTA MOVE!**"

"**AYE-AYE JAUNE-JAUNE!**" Nora cried out as they quickly dashed towards the first class for the day.

As the eight hunters made a mad dash towards their first class of Grimm Studies, Jaune's mind began to wonder. 'This class won't be boring at all!'

* * *

Fifteen minutes later in Grimm Studies...

"... I just had to jinx myself didn't I?" Jaune groaned as his forehead soon made contact with the wooden surface of his table.

"Jinx yourself in what Vomit boy?" Yang whispered jokingly to her fellow blonde.

The blonde boy slowly creaked his grumpy eye towards a lilac set of eyes before closing them shut once again. "I thought that we were supposed to be learning more about Grimm weak points and stuff! Not about his life story of how he wrestled a Boarbatusk with his bare hands when he was twenty-three!" He complained with a huff.

"Trust me, I thought the exact same thing..." The blonde brawler agreed as her right palm cupped her chin.

As time seemed to slow down at a snails pace, the blonde knight pulled himself back up to try and get a good look of the state of his friends. To the far left of him was Pyrrha. She looked as if she was actually jotting a few things down as their Professor Peter Port continued his story... which was quite confusing since there wasn't really much to absorb at all at this point. To the right of her was her partner Ren. He looked like he was sort of paying attention... but as he strained his ears, the blonde knight could hear him snore quietly which made him smile. Beside the Blonde brawler was the black-bowed beauty dubbed as Blake, who seemed to be reading the textbook intently... but as he stretched his back while leaning backwards, he could pick out the shape of a smaller book hidden skillfully from their teacher's prying eyes. As he turned to his right, he spotted the remaining three short huntresses. His partner Nora and his very first friend Ruby seemed to be playing a doodling game where one would draw some sort of squiggle or shape and the other had to turn it into some sort of object. Based on how their sheet of paper was almost entirely filled, they looked as if they were having quite a bit of fun...

...He wished that he could participate in their little game.

As he turned towards his beloved Snow Angel, he noticed as if something was... off. As he focused his vision, he noticed that the white heiress was visibly shaking. Judging by the expression on her face, she looked as if she was about to explode.

Big time...

"***Psst!*** Yang?" Jaune called out quietly.

The blonde brawler shot a questioning glance towards the blond boy sitting next to her. "Yeah?" She replied with a gumble.

Jaune subtly jerked his head towards the angry heiress. "Any idea why Weiss is looking like that?"

Yang lifted her head from her palm and was also curious as to why her teammate was fuming. She then brought her attention towards her sister and- "Ugh... Not again." She groaned as her palm met with her forehead.

"...What?" Jaune asked his blonde friend quite surprised at her reaction.

"Look and see for yourself Vomit boy..." She mumbled. Jaune turned her attention towards the answer and he too began to groan.

"Oh... That's why..." He called out with a face-palm of his own when he saw his partner do the exact same thing the young huntress was doing.

"A true Huntsman must be honourable!" The moustached professor concluded loudly. "A true Huntsman must be dependable! A true Huntsman must be strategic, well-educated, and wise!" As listed off the main traits that embody a true hunter, the white-haired fencer was barely holding her rage as the two people sitting alongside her were acting immature, idiotic and downright **DISGUSTING!** Yet they received the titles of being leaders while she is stuck as a simple member of team RWBY! She should have been the one who was declared leader of her team! She was the one who should have been a representative of the entire first year population! Not them! **HER!**

"**SO!** Who among you believe that you are the embodiment of these traits?" Professor Port called out in anticipation. His answer was soon clear when he saw his student Weiss Schnee raise her hand at lightning speeds when he had completed his question.

"**I DO SIR!**" The heiress called out loudly.

The wise professor raised his brow at the sound of her rather eager response. "Well then, get yourself prepared Miss Schnee, and be ready to face your opponent!" He announced as he brought his attention towards the rattling cage beside him. The white haired heiress nodded her head before walking quickly out the door.

'I'll show them!' Weiss declared as she made her way towards her locker to obtain her combat gear. '**I'LL SHOW THEM ALL!**'

* * *

**Ruh Roh! Our little heiress has her panties all tied up in a bunch! I wonder what could possibly happen next?! **

**...Well actually, we're all already well aware of what's actually going to happen and whatnot... But you guys don't know how I'm going to write it so HA!**

**Anyways, now is when I start asking what I was mentioning earlier! In order to make this story better here's my idea:**

**...What are some possible breakfast foods that could rival the deliciousness called Pancakes for Pancake Wednesday?! I need to have some other foods which will represent the other year representatives! For Example: the fourth year representatives have their hands on the powerful product known as BACON! Or the Third year Representatives are into the healthy stuff like FRUITS and their elite fighting forces are Fruit Ninja's! XD**

**It's sorta going to act like Food Battle's in a sense... But ****more so literally than using foods for other purposes (Like what Smosh does!)**

**Oh! Also, leave a comment for any other idea's that you guys may have for Nora and Jaune as well as any constructive criticism to make this story super AWESOME AMAZING!**

**Well, with that finally out of the way, this is Nutshop saying:**

**Stay Handsome, and have a Nice Day! :D**

**PS! Here's the responses to what you guys had said to me in the last chapter!**

**Coolheadluke****:**** Yeah, I loved that movie when I was younger. Such fond Memories! Anyways, thank you for enjoying the chapter as well as the Pancake suggestions! :D**

**Toaneo01 Ver2.0: Thanks :)**

**ImSoAwesome: Thank you very much! I'm glad I was able to make you laugh happily from this hilarious chapter :D**

**Nasha Rei-Kun: Your wish has come true as Nora is officially the Disciplinary Pancake Leader! XD As for the pancakes, thanks for the website :)**

**The Loneliest Of All: Don't worry, We all love chocolate! (except for dogs...) And thank you so much for enjoying this wonderful chapter!**

**Wanderer No.96: Thanks! :)**

**Frik1000: Yeah... I was a bit rushed in publishing it at the time so that would sorta explain what had happened there. As for everything else, I'm glad you loved it! XD**

**DocSlendy: Oh, I will definitely make sure to put them both in embarrassing moments like those later on in the future. As for when the ship fully sails romantically... That's going to take a while. It will happen though! Just not anytime soon...**

**Guest: Same here! XD**

**Sekai - The World: Yesss... They're obviously partners! What better way than to keep them together as they cause more CHAOS!**

**lordofthenight97: I wish we had Pancake Wednesday's too ****TT^TT**

******Black Fuego: I'm glad you like it :D Your story is pretty fantastic if I do say so myself! As for the Pancake idea... BRILLIANT! :D**

******OBSERVER01: ...What?**

******AshuraX: *Sniff!* It's so beautiful!**

******Upperxworld999: Oh yes indeed! :)**

******SuperTroll567: I'm glad you enjoyed it! :D**

******JohnPeacekeeper: I think he did it mainly because he wanted to have a good laugh at all the event that those two could create! I'll be sure to think up some interesting moments for our lovable bomber to make with her awesome partner Jaune-Jaune! It is indeed! I was going with the theme of friendship better instead of love mainly because A. I still need to work on writing romance content and Kawaii moment and B. They only knew eachother for like 2 days! You can't just fall in love that easily :P **

******PS: I still can't believe I'm on the TVTropes page... Thank you so much for what you have done and for enjoying my story! TTvTT**

******AnonymousReading: Hmmm I think you're onto something! Thank's for the idea!**

******Ghest: ... I'm totally going to use that XD Thank you so much for the hilariously amazing idea!**

******vampireharry the 2: OOOoooh! That does sound facinating! Thanks for the idea!**

******Mxthomas: YEEEEAAAAAAAAHHH! WOOOOOOOOOOOHHOOOOOOOO! XD**

******keys of fate: Thanks for encouraging me to do this XD**


	14. We Get Our Own Office?

**Hello once again everyone! Nutshop here to bring forth the upcoming battle for the little, white heiress as well as what the J and N or JNPR will do for the rest of their first day! Now I must say, thank you oh so very much for the many ideas that you guys have for our lovable duo! Many of these ideas will definitely be mentioned throughout the story and I'll be sure to make them as hilarious as possible!**

**Well, I hope you enjoy this wonderful chapter!**

* * *

We Get Our Own Office?!

* * *

The young heiress had finally returned from her locker and was ready to defeat the monstrosity that dwelled within the metal, rattling cage. Her rapier unsheathed and directed at the beast. Her stance, precise and poise. And her pale-blue eyes locked set directly against a glowing blood-red pair. "I'm ready." She announced as she nodded towards the manly-moustached huntsman.

"Goooo **WEISS!**" Yang cheered as she brought her fist high into the air.

"Fight well!" Blake followed suit as she waved a small flag that had her team name in her right hand.

"Give it the one-two combo Weissey!" Nora shouted loudly towards her friend. "The one-two **COMBO!**"

"Yeah! Represent team **RWBY!**" The young leader had cried out happily in her seat.

The young heiress would have been smiling from all the motivation that her fellow huntresses were providing her... if they weren't trying to make her go deft from the sheer volume that they were shouting. "Ruby! Nora! I'm trying to focus!" She complained with a huff.

The two huntresses in question had halted their cheers before sheepishly realizing that they were in fact a little bit on the noisy side. "Whoops, sorry Weiss..." Ruby replied with much less volume.

The Professor had acknowledged her answer before bringing his beloved Blunderbaxe upward. "Very will then!" He called out loudly. "Now we shall see if you have what it takes to become a true huntress! Let the match... **BEGIN!**" At that point, he had brought his weapon downward before cleaving the lock with just a single swing. With the lock no longer in place, the cage door soon toppled over revealing the monster. The moment the creature was finally freed from its confinement, it dashed quickly towards the first thing that caught its eye. More specifically, the white-haired heiress.

She was caught by surprise when she had discovered what the professor had sent to attack her. As she side-stepped out of harms way, she was able to get a good look at what she was up against. 'A Boarbatusk.' She hummed in thought as she attempted to come up with a plan.

"Ha **HA!** Wasn't expecting that were you?" The wise Professor commented as he stood beside his giant iron cage.

"Hang in there Weiss!" Ruby shouted out our once again.

The white fencer soon began to charge towards the boar-like Grimm planning to pierce through it's defences with one swift strike... but was interrupted as she couldn't obtain enough speed to deliver her attack due to the Boarbatusk's charge attack. Her rapier simply clanged against its thick, bony hide as she winced from the monster's attack striking the right side of her waist. As they had collided against one another, the young heiress's weapon was tangled with the beast's sharp tusks. "Let... GO!" She growled as she attempted to retrieve her weapon with a mighty tug.

"Oh my! What a rather bold approach to strike against this mighty beast head on!" Professor Port cried out as he watched his student fight against Edgar. "**I LIKE IT!**"

"Come on Weiss, show it whose **BOSS!**" The young leader motivated with a smile.

"**YEAH!** You get em princess!" Nora roared with a smile.

Whilst that was happening, the blonde knight was baffled at what he was seeing. "...Uh Blake?" He called out as he waved his arm to better grab her attention.

"Hm?" The black-bowed ninja had answered back turning towards the young man that called her name.

"...Where'd you get that flag with your team name on it from?" They had only been given their teams last night... so how did they already get their own merchandise?!

Blake blinked a few times before staring at the object in her hand. "... Now that I think about it, where did I get this flag?" She was quite curious as to why she was indeed waving this small, motivational flag as she turned towards her partner for answers. "Hey Yang, where did we get this flag from?"

The blonde brawler had stopped cheering before turning toward her fellow teammate. "Oh that? Yeah the headmaster gave it to us as well as a bunch of other neat stuff when we had settled into our room!" She then pulled out her scroll before activating it to reveal the wide selection of red, white, black and yellow objects with a cardboard box. "See? Look at all of that stuff! He got us water bottles, plates, shirts, flags... Speaking of flags, you want one Jaune? I've got like three more on me right now."

"Uh... sure!" He replied back. His fellow blond soon pulled out a flag that banded her team name before tossing it into the hands of the blonde knight. "Thanks Yang!"

"No problemo Vomit boy!" She replied back with a smirk while causing the young huntsman to frown at his nickname. "But back to your question Blake, there was a whole bunch of cool things in that box! I even got this fuzzy, new hat!" To prove her point, she brought her hand into her skirt pocket before pulling out a yellow, wool hat with her symbol sewn expertly on the side.

Before Blake could comment on the origins of the hat or where in the world she had pulled that hat from, something had caught her attention. "You guys, look!" The two blonds had stopped examining the hat before gasping at the sudden turn of events. For what they saw was Weiss's rapier Myternaster clank along the ground at the end of the classroom with the heiress herself being shoved by the Boarbatusk in the opposite direction.

"What a surprising turn of events!" The moustached professor announced as he twirled his moustache. "Now miss Schnee, what will you do now that you no longer have your weapon?"

Weiss was about to reply when she went wide eyed at the danger coming towards her. The violent Grimm began charging towards the downed heiress at incredible speeds. Luckily, the heiress was able to roll away safely from harm with the Boarbatusk dashing past only to crash against the classroom wall, giving her enough time to retrieve her weapon.

"**WEISS!** Aim for the belly!" Ruby cried out loudly.

"Yeah! What she said!" Nora added with a grin. "There's no armour under-"

The young heiress soon snapped from the about of times the two dunces had distracted her. "**STOP TELLING ME WHAT TO DO!**" She screeched angrily towards the two in question.

Ruby's motivational smile quickly turned into a sad frown as she began to slump and shrink smaller in her seat. "...What's up with misses grumpy pants?" Nora commented as she turned towards her friend. "Are you okay Ruby?"

"I was only trying to help..." The young leader mumbled as she looked downward sadly.

The Boarbatusk had soon recovered from it's crash before turning towards its prey. It soon leaped high into the air before beginning to beginning to spin quickly before charging towards the young heiress at frightening speeds. As it began to get closer, Weiss did a series of hand gestures before utilizing her semblance to summon a blue glyph in front of her petite form. When the beast's head had collided with the blue barrier, its assault was brought to an abrupt halt as it was quickly rebounded onto the gold, marble floor.

It's belly, completely exposed.

'Now's my chance!' She thought before twirling upwards onto another glyph before directing herself towards her target. She soon altered the new glyph into a launch glyph and with a downward strike, her rapier had impaled the Boarbatusk though it's stomach as she held her blade and collapsed onto her knee from exhaustion. It squealed in pain and attempted to free itself but after a few seconds, its cries grew silent and its body gone limp.

Weiss had won the battle.

"Well done!" Professor Port congratulated as he clapped happily for the success of his student. "Bravo! Bravo! It seems that we are indeed in the presence of a true huntress in training!" Weiss was overjoyed from the praise that she was receiving from her professor and would have bowed respectfully at his acknowledgement... if she wasn't so darn **TIRED!** As she slowly caught her breath, she soon pulled herself from the floor before simply nodding towards her Professor and sending a glare towards her... leader. "Well, I'm afraid that is all the time we have for today! Please be sure to cover the assigned readings for our next class! And remember, stay vigilant!" After a few seconds and noticing the several nods from his student, he waved his arm and directed it towards the door. "Now, class dismissed!"

Soon a chorus of squeaking chairs could be heard as the young hunters in-training began to rise from their seats and head swiftly out the door. "Finally!" Nora cried out as she stretched her back. "These chairs aren't exactly one of the comfiest things I've ever sat on and thanks to that, my butt hurts! What do you think Ruby?" She then turned towards the red-cloaked leader who still adorned a sad look on her face. "...Ruby?"

The young huntress had her eyes on her partner who was still glaring at her angrily. When more than half of the class had left, she saw the young heiress make her way out towards the door without even acknowledging her presence. "Weiss! W-wait up!" Ruby shouted loudly as she hopped off her seat and dashed for the door.

"Hold on Ruby! Wait for us!" Yang called out as dashed for her little sister. "Come on Blake! We've got to find out what's up with Ice Queen!"

"Coming!" The black-bowed ninja replied as she walked out the door.

"... What's up with Snow Angel?" Jaune called out as he made his way towards his partner.

The bubbly bomber could only shrug her shoulders at her partner's question. "I have no idea Jaune-Juane, maybe it was just because we were being too loud?"

"Well, that is possible." Jaune hummed as he pinched his chin but was interrupted when he saw his teammate Pyrrha soon approach. "Hey Pyrrha! Did you wake up Ren yet?"

Pyrrha blinked a few times at her leader's question before tilting her head. "...What?"

Nora, who soon realized what the blonde knight was asking began to smile as she rolled her eyes. "Did Renny fall asleep with his eyes open again?"

"Wait a minute, Ren can do that?" Jaune inquired with a raised brow. Before she could reply, a soft snore could be heard as they turned their attention towards their green gunman... Who indeed had his eyes open as he snored upright on his chair. "Huh... I guess that answers my question!" He grinned as he continued to stare at his sleeping teammate.

The spartan could only chuckle at how silly her partner was being as she stood alongside her leader. "Oh my, does he do this often?"

"Yep!" Nora answered back with a smile. "Renny loves sleep as much as a sloth! Hold on, I'll try to wake him up!" She soon skipped towards her sleepy childhood friend before stopping a few feet away from him. She soon rubbed her hands in preparation before pulling both her hands back. After a few seconds, she brought both hands together quickly to produce a loud ***CLAP!*** in front of the sleepy gunman who was quickly awakened by the sudden noise.

"**HUH?! WHA-?!**" He cried out as he jerked backwards in his seat. Sadly, he leaned a biiiit too far back completely unaware of his inevitable descent towards the floor. "Nora, what are yo- **WHOOA!**" He realized his predicament a little too late as he, as well as his seat, had crashed onto the floor causing several sheets of paper to fly outward and litter the floor. A quiet groan could be heard as he was sprawled along the ground rubbing the sleep from his eyes. "N-Nora..?" Grumbled the grumpy green gunman.

"Yes Renny?" She called back as she innocently fluttered her eyebrows.

"... Why?" Was all Ren had to say as he shot a frown towards his other two teammates who were holding unto each other so they wouldn't collapse from laughing too hard.

"Class time is over Renny!" She announced as she stretched her arm out and pulled him from the ground. "We've got to go now!"

"Oh..." He replied back as he began to wipe some of the dust and paper scraps from his uniform.

"Well then, now that you are now finally awake, I suppose we can now head towards our next class?" Pyrrha suggested gaining three other nods of approval.

"Yep Yep Let's get going!" Nora cheered excitedly. "Right-O then Jaune-Jaune! To our next class!"

Before they could walk out the door, the loud, booming voice of their Professor had halted them dead in their tracks. "Mister Arc! Miss Valkyrie! May I have a word with you two, it is a matter of **DIRE** importance." He called out seriously as he pulled the giant metal gate door back in place with practiced ease. The two in question quickly nodded their heads before walking towards his desk. He was about to speak when he realized that there were two extra sets of eyes staring at him curiously. "Oh, I almost forgot about you two Miss Nikos and Mister Lie. Please head towards your next respective classes for the day." Before Pyrrha could voice her concerns, the professor seemed to know what she was going to ask and interrupted her completely. "They will be preoccupied for the rest of the day due to this daunting task and will be able to meet you by the end of the day. They have been excused by the Headmaster himself and I assure you that no harm will come upon them. Now quickly! Make your way towards your next class. You wouldn't want to keep your new teachers waiting now would we?"

Pyrrha was speechless for a few seconds before she bowed her head lightly. "Have a nice day Professor Port." She called out as she and her partner made their way out the door towards the remainder of their day.

When it was only the three of them within the classroom, Professor Port cleared his throat catching the attention of his two students. "Umm... Are we in some sort of trouble?" Jaune inquired as his legs felt like they were beginning to wobble.

The moustached professor was silent before he began to chuckle at the expression of his student. "Nonsense my dear boy! You and your fellow partner have done nothing of the sort!" He could hear the breath escape their lips as they both sighed in relief. "**SO!** It has come to my attention that my friend the Headmaster of Beacon Academy has assigned you two the daunting task to be the main representatives of all the first year students... correct?"

"Y-yes sir." Jaune answered back with a little bit of hesitance in his voice.

"You got that right Professor!" Nora answered back as she puffed her chest proudly as her badge shined brightly. "I get to be the Disciplinary Pancake Leader while my partner is the Detective Representative Leader!"

A broad smile had adorned the Professor's face when he had heard the titles that they had bestowed upon themselves. "A disciplinarian and a detective you say? Astounding titles if I do say so myself! With you two keeping the peace within this school, things will indeed be quite interesting!" He complimented as he twirled his moustache. "But let us head for the task at hand. As the First-Year Assistive Teacher, I will be here to bring about assistance should the need ever arise and provide you with information that will prove to be beneficial in your journey to represent the first year students!"

Jaune was taken aback by what Professor Port had stated. "W-wait a minute...You're the First-Year Assistive Teacher?" He asked curiously.

"That is correct my young man!" He called out as he pulled out a shiny badge of his own from his coat pocket.

"Ooooh! So shiny!" Nora complimented as she bobbed her head back and forth in front of the badge to see her reflection.

"What about the other year students?" Jaune asked as he tilted his head in confusion. "Which teacher's represent them?"

"Why I wish I could tell you, though sadly... that will have to wait." The Professor slowly made his way towards the door and stood in place as he turned towards his students and gestured his hand for them to follow. "Come along now! We have to get your office up and operational before the end of the day!"

"Our... what?" Jaune called out in confusion.

"Did you say we get to have our own office Professor?!" Nora cried out towards her Professor with a child-like twinkle in her eyes.

"But of course!" Peter Port answered back as he placed a hand on her shoulder. "In order for you to keep the peace successfully within this prestigious Academy, you will need an office solely dedicated for the task after all!"

Nora gasped loudly at such wonderful news. "Did you hear that Jaune-Jaune?!" Nora cried out as she shook her partner's shoulders. "We're going to get our own office so we can become super amazing DETECTIVE **LEADERS!** How cool is that?!"

Jaune wanted to voice his voice his opinion on how awesome it would be to have his own office... but it was rather difficult to do so if he was being shook by his partner like a **RAG DOLL!** "That's. **Great.** No. **Ra!** Now. **Stop.** Sha. **King.** Me!?" He called out desperately one syllable at a time.

"Now please Miss Valkyrie! Let us not dawdle any longer! We must make haste to complete this task!" Professor Port had announced with an amused smile on his face.

"Okay Professor!" Nora saluted as she dropped her partner with a loud ***THUD!***. As the blonde leader groaned quietly on the floor, he felt someone lift them and placed him over their shoulder. "Let's go Jaune-Jaune! I want to see our new office room!" Nora announced as she adjusted the hold of her partner on her shoulder.

"**N-NORA!** P-put me down!" Jaune wailed as he flailed his arms. His pleas were left unheard as Nora began to hum loudly and daydream about all the fantastic things she would be able to do when they got there.

"It looks as if you have your hands quite full Mister Arc." Professor Port chuckled as he walked behind the bubbly bomber.

The blonde knight turned his head towards his moustached professor as he gave up his attempts of escaping his partner's confinement. "You don't know the half of it Professor." He sighed.

This was going to be a **VERY** long day...

* * *

**BAM DONE THE CHAPTER! ENDING RIGHT HERE! Thing's are starting to get REAL interesting now that our lovable duo is about to have their own Office! What sort of things will they have to complete in order to finish their mission of DIRE importance?! Find out by staying in touch and looking out for the next chapter of NORA'S ARC! So leave a comment of what you want our derby duo to do or any constructive ****criticism to help improve this story into something that will be remembered!**

**With that all said, this is Nutshop saying: Stay Handsome! And have a Nice Day! :D**

**PS: Here are my replies to all of your comment's and idea's!**

**MaHaL1337: These are some pretty interesting and fantastic idea's! With how they thwart the main villain's plan, I'm thinking of incorporating some ideas from the fantastic show 'Kim Possible'. I'm not going to say much more than that :P**

**Nasha Rei-Kun: Thanks for enjoying the story and the many fantastic idea's of yours! I'll be sure to utilize them within the story! :D**

**OBSERVER01: Hmm, these are some interesting idea's! I'll think about it a little while longer before making conclusions. As for the disciplinary idea... I LOVE IT XD**

**Mxthomas: Indeed... INCOMING RAGE! :O**

**Noob6: Hmmm... Interesting battle, let me think about it first. Thanks for the idea suggestion.**

**The Loneliest Of All: That's a pretty interesting idea! As for what would happen... Explosions... enough said. :I**

**SuperTroll567: Thanks for the confirmation of Bacon XD AS for the ravioli... I don't know :/**

**Splendid Skye XIII: Thanks! I'm glad you love the idea! :D**

**ImSoAwesome: Thanks :)**

**Ghest: It shall indeed be a thing, a WONDERFUL thing indeed! XD**

**frik1000: The badge itself had to have the person's name on it after all. Last thing we need is the students of beacon being confused in what to call the blonde knight. Nora may have quite an imagination and is ****straight up crazy with some of her ideas, but she is a smart cookie after all and pays attention to some things that most people would not really notice. And I'm glad that you enjoyed the chapter! I'll be sure to add many moments with all the members of Team JNPR! :D**


End file.
